


Sins of Bacchus: Greed

by Oldine



Series: Birches Grow [27]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: This story ties up plot lines for Sins of Bacchus and ancient plots.  In the actual series, there were the fairies and Abadon in the first season and Death in the second. Ancients are beings that are part of reality itself. The ones in my stories fight their battles through humans similar some mythology. Torchwood essentially takes on the old gods to defend Earth.  I'm thinking a few more chapters to tie up plot lines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Dream**  


Ianto Jones had doubts when Jack recommended using the dream talismans. They had problems after Bacchus started interfering. While Jack was trapped in the alien ship, the shared-dream caused a flashback that nearly gave him a heart attack. But they didn’t have options. The escalating situation with various corporations and governments meant they couldn’t take a weekend off. Even if they could find the time, it wasn’t safe.  


Unlike the ship experience, Jack’s memory was clear. They were in an uninhabited area that he previously explained was an alien planet no where near Earth. Life was different but oddly the same. The trees resembled twisted hazels. Blue, bell-shaped wild flowers grew on thorny bushes. Colorful birds looked like a cross between parakeets and turkey vultures. Paradise had quirks.  


“Are you going to tell me why you were here?” Ianto turned, looking at Jack. They laid on an odd textured blanket in the middle of a small clearing with a waterfall and rapids in the distance.  
Jack smiled. “Vacation.”  


Ianto didn’t believe him. Either Jack was trying to make it mysterious or it was part of his past he wouldn’t share. Even before the 456 and the ancients, Ianto knew that at least some of what Jack hid was actions he was ashamed of. What led him to Earth and Torchwood changed him. At times, Ianto couldn’t help but wonder what he was like before.  


“Jack.” Ianto turned on his side. After surviving the mountain explosion, Ianto woke in the infirmary with the ring from an unintended shared-dream back on his finger. Jack kept them after they’d been able to take them off. It fit with his previous reactions to near death experiences. They needed to discuss what it meant for their relationship. Two-and-a-half years was longer than Ianto seriously considered.  


Predictably, Jack rolled onto his side and smiled suggestively. “Privacy.” He ran a hand over Ianto’s shirt.  


Except they had childcare. Ianto held up his left hand briefly, showing his ring.  


Jack’s amusement faded. His willingness to commit directly connected to fear of loss or survivor’s guilt. The ongoing safety threats probably kept him from taking his off.  


“Why are we still wearing them?”  


“They seemed like a good idea at the time.” That summed up their personal life.  


Ianto nodded. “When we move back to the building. And the security upgrades are nearly done. People will ask. Before when we couldn’t get them off, I deflected questions. Now we need to make a decision.”  


“Marriage in a piece of paper.”  


“If I responded with it’s a formal acknowledge of our relationship, you’d remind me what happened at Gwen’s wedding and the one in Nova Scotia.” Torchwood ceremonies were memorable.  
Jack reaches for Ianto’s hand and twined their fingers together. “It’s a lot of unnecessary effort and expense.”  


Except when it’s someone else. “Then we take off the rings.”  


Jack hesitated. Ianto took that as a good sign. When they first woke up from the hand-fasting dream, they couldn’t remove the rings. Jack paced like a caged animal, tugging at it. A lot had happened since then.  


Then an idea came to mind. “You’re immortal. Whether the ancient ability allows me to die of old age or not, you will outlive me.” Ianto gave it a moment. “If age or injury affects…” He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to think about Jack with anyone else or circumstances resulting in an open relationship. “The life we live. One crisis after another. It’s a promise to hold on to what we have as long as we can and not let it drift.”  


“We don’t know if you’re mortal. The ancients brought you back.”  


More likely, the ancients or the time traveling Keara took him from another universe, Ianto thought. “If I’m still alive in fifty years, I won’t contest a divorce.”  


Jack looked resigned. “Where would have the wedding?”  


“The dining area. Simple, secure. Food from the Red Dragon Centre. Clare can make the cake. Anwen and Trefor could decorate.” Ianto gave it a moment. “After the terrorist attack at Aman and Kailen’s wedding, Rex looked into officiating. He already agreed to it for Luc and Eryn’s wedding.”  


“Practical.”  


“Before Christmas or the middle of January.” They needed to avoid the anniversary of Dawn’s death and New Years. Jack’s boss killed their team on New Years 1999 leaving Jack in charge of the hub. “If we have to, we can work around emergencies.”  


“What about your family?”  


“They will understand minimal notice.” Rhiannon and Johnny saw what Torchwood meant firsthand when they acted to protect children from the government bartering with aliens.  


Jack hesitated a moment. “Make the arrangements.”  


Not the romance Ianto hoped for, but it was progress. “I love you.”  


“I love you.” Jack leaned in, rolling Ianto on his back and kissing him lightly.  


An alarm sounded and the shared-dream disappeared.  
  
Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales  
Saturday, December 4, 2021  


A dim light reached from the former alchemy lab bathroom. Jack and Ianto slept curled up in the middle of the double bed with Michael in his crib. A wardrobe and hamper stood against the wall between them and the bathroom. A small table with chairs occupied the opposite end of the large room.  


Jack Harkness woke to an unfamiliar alarm. “Computer, identify alarm.”  


“Orbital attack.”  


Jack suspected that involved the satellite network or the alien space station. “Computer, end alarm.”  


The noise stopped.  


“Alien invasion?” Ianto sounded tired.  


Jack doubted it. Several alarms would have sounded.  


“Incoming message from Nigeria,” the computer announced.  


“Accept.” Jack pushed himself up as Ianto moved off the other side toward Michael.  


“Morning.” Azrael wasn’t happy.  


Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “Morning. What happened?”  


“Simon tried to take the space station.”  


Why? Jack wondered. The other version of himself had Redemption, an alien station outside normal time/space, with better technology. “Is it secure?”  


“Yes. Keara at the station upgraded security using Luc’s robotic designs and coordinated with Four to produce them.”  


Jack remembered reading something about that. Luc’s cousin Ettie modified the designs not Keara. “Why didn’t Keara contact me?”  


“John was seriously injured during the attack. While she arranged for medical treatment, Simon escaped.”  


Questions streamed through Jack thoughts. He focused on the most important. “Did she mention John can’t safely be on Earth?” His CN bond with Anwen became dangerous when she entered puberty.  


“Special circumstances. The fused nanogenes needed nutrient packs and a medical pod we had in storage.”  


Why didn’t you teleport to prevent injury?  


“John cannot stay here. Cardiff or London?”  


“Cardiff.” Jack didn’t want to explain the Anwen/John situation to Rex.  


When the call ended, Jack moved to the wardrobe. Jack wished they had more time. After the mountain explosion, and Ianto’s days in the infirmary, Jack knew it was inevitable. He eyed the ring as he removed a suit from the closet. Commitment was complicated. He outlived his friends, family and loved ones.  


Ianto approached carrying Michael. “Saturday the 18th?”  


It took Jack a moment to realize what Ianto was asking. “Yeah.” Jack set his clothes over his pillow. “Ianto.” He didn’t know how to say what he needed to. “I love you.”  
  


Twelve-year-old Anwen Williams hurried through the hallways. She sensed John as soon as returned. Except something was wrong. His chronons and Rift energy were disrupted in addition to serious injuries.  


“Uncle Jack.” She exited the back hall and crossed the main floor. “You need to scan him.”  


Jack stopped the maintenance bots moving the metal box. “What are you sensing?” He reprogramming his wrist strap.  


“I don’t know.” Anwen set her hand on the clear cover over John’s face. She’d seen him enough times in the infirmary. He should look peaceful. “Why is he in the box?”  


“It’s a medical unit for severe injuries.” Jack sounded distracted looking at the scan results.  


Why is it necessary? The essence of her future self asked. He regenerates. Anwen wondered that herself. “He has nanogenes and the alien antibodies.”  


“He was injured by exotic energy similar to Atmore.” Jack moved over and looked at John.  


Like the island explosion? The essence asked.  


Anwen’s eyes widened. “He was attacked by an ancient.”  


Jack looked up, intending to say something and changed his mind. “Explain.”  


Atmore energy is connected to the ancients, the essence said. It alters reality.  


“Atmore energy summoned the space station, turned future Aman into an ancient and let Bacchus hide inside you.”  


“Demeter,” Jack said absently. He looked distracted by a memory.  


Check Rhymney River.  


Anwen opened her wrist-strap and programmed a computer search. With John off-planet, she had been practicing. “The sensors in the business park by the magic willow aren’t active and the alarm didn’t sound.”  


Jack looked at Anwen. “Are you talking John?”  


“Myself.” Technically.  


We need drones in the air, the essence stated.  


Anwen agreed. She reprogrammed one of the scouts to start in the Bristol Channel and follow the river to the business park. Then launched it.  


Jack’s wrist strap chimed with a notification. He checked it. “What are you doing?”  


“Checking the river. There has been a lot of ancient activity around it.”  


“Anwen.”  


She looked up. “John’s in trouble.”  


Jack nodded. “Acting impulsive won’t help him.”  


Workstations rattled behind Anwen. She focused on calming down. The rattling stopped. “When will Simon be here?”  


Jack hesitated. “John was hurt because Simon attacked the space station.”  


The rattling started again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  


The youngest Keara Montfert entered the observation room and wondered if she lost her mind. She had visions of Jerard in Nigeria and described them to Azrael. His disagreed with her insistence she needed to meet the angry man. She didn’t know the specifics, but he worked with his cousin Luc in Nova Scotia at some point.  


“Who are you?” Jerard asked, abruptly, approaching the other side of the window.  


She wasn’t sure she knew. “Keara. I’m part of the Torchwood network.”  


He crossed his arms. “Why are you here? In the middle of the night.”  


“There was a situation that made me think it was time to visit.”  


“What does it have to do with me?”  


“I don’t know.” The vision wasn’t specific. Keara suspected Torchwood, and the world, needed something from Jarad Sarkisian. She had no idea what. Azrael’s explanation for Jerard’s incarceration added to the confusion. His cousin locked him up because he was an ongoing security threat. The Sarkisians thought he was dangerous.  


“What’s your specialty?”  


It took her a moment to realize what he was asking. “I’m a psychic not a scientist.”  


“Tell Ettie I said a scientist.”  


“Uh. Why do you think I’m here?” A vision formed as she asked the question. Jerard demanded a girlfriend in exchange for information on Bobby, the youngest Sarkisian. “Seriously? Why would any woman date a man who’s own family thinks he’s criminally insane.”  


Jerard swore at her.  


“Charming.”  


“Go away.”  


Keara thought about it. Having lived at the Nigeria compound before and after it became a mental health facility for psychics, she understood different and dangerous. Azrael taught her, long before his transformation, the power of consideration. “No.”  


He turned away.  


“One day it could be me in a cage a lot like this one.” Pause. “I met a version of myself from another time line. She lost the one person that meant everything to her and thought she could use alien technology to fix time and make it right. But some things can’t be fixed. I think she knows it, but she can’t let go. She won’t live the life she has because she can’t let go of what she lost.” Then there was the one on the space station she understood less.  


“I don’t need your pity.”  


No, Keara thought, you need motivation. “I don’t pity you, Jerard. You have family that loves you. They cared enough to build a cage that can hold you.” It looked more like a small, upscale flat than a prison.  


“Your family doesn’t love you?” He asked sarcastically.  


“Not remotely. Azrael bought me from human-traffickers when I was sixteen. My family got me into that situation.”  


“Your hero is a cult leader that buys girls.”  


“Lots of them. Boys too.” Keara smiled at the bad attempt to push her buttons. “He gave us a big house and taught us to respect ourselves.” Not always in the healthiest ways, she acknowledged. But even when he had bad intentions, his heart was in the right place.  


“Is that it? You want to fix me?”  


“No. Self-absorbed, narcissistic arses can’t be fixed. But you can find something to do with your life that doesn’t make your cousins want to strangle you.”  
  
** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  


Luc Sarkisian stood in his lab wearing a hockey t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He eyed the scrolling drone data on one of his screens. The information made him wonder what was happening. There was a time he would have requested a system check. But being able to transport himself between countries over the Internet gave him a different perspective.  


Eryn entered wearing pink pajamas and matching slippers. She carried a mug of coffee and a sandwich across the room toward his main desk. “Anything yet?”  


Luc watched her still amazed she stayed with him through everything. He couldn’t make sense of their marriage plans anymore than Torchwood’s latest mystery. “A growing list of questions. The entire river is being altered at the atomic level.”  


She walked over to him as he spoke. “How?”  


“No idea. Jack thinks it’s ancient-related.” Luc wrapped an arm around her.  


The intercom switched on. Kailen sounded concerned. “Keara on the station gave us access to streaming satellite data. There are strange energy readings in several places.” The computer chimed. “Uh, O’Malley sent a request for scan review.”  


Eryn looked confused. “The Nautilus has better equipment.”  


Luc related. “He doesn’t believe what he’s seeing.” It said a lot from the captain of a futuristic submarine of unknown origin that somehow slipped through the universal barrier before the universe was destroyed.  
  
**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  


Viletta Thirion reviewed the information Keara on the station sent about the explosion that caused John’s injuries. Ettie suspected staging. The entire attack seemed questionable. What did it accomplish? 

Simon was in straight jacket-level restraints. His interdimensional friend Oldaria and John’s son from Simon’s universe were angry and demanding answers he wouldn’t provide. She needed a psycho translator.  


Resigned, she opened a com connection to Jerard’s cell. Her cousin was definitely psycho. “I need a favor.”  


He grumbled in French. “What?”  


That was an improvement. Ettie wondered if Keara got through to him somehow. “Tactics and behavioral assessment. A man uncharacteristically attacked Torchwood.” Ettie expected better from another version of Jack. “There is no reason for his actions and the results appear counterintuitive.”  


"How would I know?” Jerard demanded. She suspected that meant he was confused. Usually he swore at her instead.  


How to word it? Ettie asked herself. Her cousin sold out his family for something. She still didn’t know what the Canada government offered or gave Jerard for access to the Nova Scotia computer. “I think what he did is really smart and looks stupid by design.”  


He hesitated. “What’s in it for me?”  


“The research reports from the controversial organic chemistry research you asked for.” She already had it, but he didn’t know that.  


Jerard sounded skeptical. “I asked for that a month ago.”  


The downside of lying to someone that had known her from childhood. “What about recorded lectures from the Universite de Montreal?” That was easier to get then the research.  


“Send it.”  


Was that too easy? She wondered, transferring the information to her cousin’s console. When it finished, she added another monitor to Jerard’s computer access. Cooperation usually meant ulterior motives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bridge Road Business Park; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness climbed out of the Torchwood van in the early morning sunlight. After several incidents, including the house that reappeared with the fake bones, businesses moved out. The 456 and Miracle Day forced most people to accept there was more to the world than what they understood. Residents of Cardiff had seen more. It wasn’t unusual for 999 calls to request Torchwood. Several references strange occurrence near the business park.

He walked toward the large willow tree near the river. Flowers similar to what Ianto described grew through the light dusting of snow. It reminded Jack of how the ancient-related events escalated in April when Bacchus started inadvertently revealing himself. Jack suspected he first met Bacchus at a resort while he was still a Time Agent. That might explain why the ancient approved of John and not Ianto. Or it was the differences. Jack had been a very different man before he met the Doctor and arrived on Earth. The situation with Simon was one more reminder.

Other than unseasonal flowers, nothing stood out. The area around the tree tingled but didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know.

“Now would be a good time to explain yourself, Bacchus,” Jack said, not expecting an answer. The only direct communication he had with the ancient using him for a hiding place was when Ianto and two hundred other people were trapped in the pocket dimension accessible from Guyana. Jack threatened to hand Bacchus over to his enemies if he didn’t help save them.

Jack’s ear com chimed. He tapped it.

“Jack,” Gwen said, “999 callers near other parts of Rymney River are reporting experiences.” She sounded unsure how to explain it. “Remember the accident Rhys barely avoided involving a bus. There’s a foot bridge near there. Three people claim a man chased a child onto the bridge and disappeared. It sounds domestic. The constables can’t find the girl.”

The accident, Jack thought, trying to remember the rest of it. “Rhys found a naked woman in the business park and got her help.”

“She was probably an ancient,” Gwen added. “A woman matching her description saved lives at the hospital afterward.”

“Keep checking the police reports.” What am I missing? Jack wondered. Violet Prichard died that day in the hospital. Her solicitor gave Torchwood a black mirror and possible souvenir box with items from Torchwood agent’s dead girlfriends. The mirror caused Ianto to have a vision about the Menaeds. They had something to do with Bacchus.

“Ianto?”

“Yep.”

“Pull the file on Violet Prichard.”

“We don’t have much. She was erased from the Internet using Torchwood software or alien technology.”

One of the many ancient mysteries they didn’t have the time or resources to investigate, Jack thought. “Check containment for the black mirror.”

Ianto said immediately, “It’s not there.”

Why didn’t you tell me? “Did we scan her grave?” Her solicitor’s office called and objected while they were investigating cemeteries and unusual burials.

“Yep. No remains were found. It tied to the case involving Jonah Robards.”

Jack hoped that wasn’t what it appeared to be. “Ask Liam.” A report of parents cloning their dead child led Owen to suspect immortality research, but he didn’t find anything conclusive. The information was transferred to Liam to track.  
  
**Roald Dahl Plass**

Gwen Cooper stepped off the elevator hidden by a chameleon circuit next to the Millennium Centre. Memories of her first ride with Jack mingled with her days as a constable. A lot changed since she worked with Andy. The possibility a child was relocated by an ancient called the Goblin King was another day in the office. As was knowing that Andy was an indefinite psyche in-patient at the Nigeria facility unfortunately.

She walked toward a bench facing Cardiff Bay. A young constable she didn’t recognize stood with a seven- or eight-year-old meeting the description of the girl missing from the bridge. With more experience, he would have known about the fake tourist office. Instead he called Arian Floyd, the current Torchwood liaison, and she relayed the information.

The constable approached her and spoke quietly. “The kid needs a psychiatrist.”

Gwen nodded, agreeing as expected. More likely the girl told a story he couldn’t believe. After her first experience with a Weevil, she understood. “Thanks.”

He walked toward the Red Dragon Centre as she approached the child. She sat on the edge of the bench swinging her legs looking bored.

“Where’s Ianto?”

Coordinating with Liam in Nova Scotia. She intimidated him for reasons she could only guess involved his relationship with the future version of her son. “Working.”

“I have a message for him.”

“It’s cold out here. Let’s go inside.”

The girl shook her head. “It’s not safe.”

Once, Gwen wouldn’t have believed her. “Why?”

“Demeter. She found a host.”

John immediately came to mind. “What’s the message?”

“It’s for Ianto.”

Annoyed, Gwen found her mobile. She had better things to do than be an ancient’s secretary. It took a moment to find him in her contacts. She connected and waited impatiently as it rang.

“Hey,” Ianto said.

“The kid’s insisting on talking to you. I’m switching to speaker.” Gwen changed it.

“Hello.”

“The Procession started early. The Festival of Dionysius will empower him and his followers. Allowing them to free their god from his unworthy host.”

Gwen had no idea what that meant but didn’t sound good.

“The Menaeds?” Ianto asked.

“Yes.”

“How do they plan on freeing Bacchus?”

“With his temple.” The girl’s eyes lost focus as she listened to something only she could hear. “They underestimate Rhosyn. She is not restrained by time.”

The name sounded familiar somehow but Gwen had no idea why. “Who’s Rhosyn?”

The girl’s voice changed to that of an old man. “Your granddaughter. She has the power of the old gods.”

Nessa’s child? Gwen wondered. While it hadn’t been stated, she doubted the general was the father. “How?”

“The universe is trying to fix itself…” As the girl spoke the last word, she disappeared.  
  
**Torchwood Three**

Anwen Williams sat in the small suite next to the infirmary leaning on John’s medical pod and reading a book. The essence from her wrist-strap appeared like a hologram and looked through the clear face plate.

Simon loves him in a way Jack never did.

“The version from his universe. That John died.”

The essence set her hand on the pod. _Why would Simon do this_?

“John did a lot of crazy stuff trying to get Jack back. What if the ancients promised Simon his version of John back?”

_How does this accomplish that?_

Anwen shrugged. “Why would Simon try to take our space station? He has a better one.”

The essence disappeared as the door started to open. Anwen turned and watched her mum enter. She looked concerned. Since she hadn’t forgiven John for trying to kill her, it wasn’t his health that bothered her.

“What happened?”

Her mum looked unsure. “You shouldn’t be in here until we have a better idea of what happened.”

Anwen followed her mum out out of the room. She wondered what wasn’t being said. Her mum looked increasingly uneasy as they walked. She finally asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Does the name Rhosyn mean anything to you?”

Confused, Anwen replied, “That’s what I named the baby doll nain gave me.”

Somehow that made her mum more uneasy.  


Ianto Jones sat in his office using his computer to search for Bacchus possibilities. The ancient festival involved a parade with loaves of bread and other phallus symbolism. He suspected the modern event was similarly sexual. After several searches, he had a list of unlikely possibilities.

The off-season hen party at Brighton’s Naturist (or nude) beach stood out. The wind coming off the English Channel in December made it a bad location for an event. But he didn’t know the area or the people involved. Enough alcohol, or drugs, and they might think partying on a frozen beach was a good idea.

Tangle Vines, the cult Torchwood took over, was north of Brighton. He sent the information to Matt. The Canadian came to Torchwood through Atmore. They needed someone to take over the role of cult leader. Matt had an ability. Possibly from the ancients. That made him uniquely suited to help people. After the corporations, Torchwood made an effort to monitor groups and organizations that allowed access to potential victims and shutdown any that posed a threat. They left the cult because some people needed an alternative option.

Unsure of what to consider next, Ianto started searches for events at nude beaches and unusual hen or stag parties. A computer notification gave him a list of similar search criteria. He included those.

Sitting back, Ianto felt like he missed something. They didn’t understand the ancients. The beings were somehow part of the universe or reality. He suspected the majority of what Lewella told him was inaccurate. Of the ancients they’d encountered, they knew the most about the brothers. Morpheus, Phantaso and Icelus’ power came from dreams and humans they called dreamers. Gwen and Dmitri had a few experiences. Lacene was directly connected to Icelus. What they didn’t know was how the interactions or connections worked. Ianto had an impressive ability but not a solid explanation for it.

An owl feather appeared above his desk and floated down. Ianto stared at it. The Welsh King of the Otherworld just sent him a death omen. Somehow it no longer sounded insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Torchwood London; London, England**  


Rex Matheson reviewed the reports at his desk. There was a time he wouldn’t have believed any of it. Miracle Day changed his view of possible. Waking up immortal had that effect. Working for Torchwood continually redefined his definition of reality. He wondered at times if the universe had any set rules.  


His computer chimed. He clicked the icon and opened a message from Ianto. The hub office manager was a mystery by himself. Rex witnessed magic-like abilities and knew there was more to it. Rumors on Whitehall ranged from Jack raised Ianto from the dead to psychologically conditioned him to change his sexuality. The only thing Rex knew for sure was he loved Jack and kept his secrets. After reading the email three times, Rex still couldn’t believe it. Jack was getting married.  


Rex’s cell phone rang. He grabbed it and checked the screen. Seeing Davy’s number made him smile. He needed a distraction. “Hey.”  


“I have a crazy situation.” Davy explained, “My family company was brought in to evaluate structural integrity on a building near that underground rescue. One of the Templar vaults opened. Almost in front of me. It’s full of multicultural sex toys.”  


Rex wondered why that wasn’t the strangest thing he’d heard. “Can you send me pictures?” His computer chimed as he asked.  


“Already did.” She hesitated. “I saw several disappear while taking pictures.”  
Magic sex toys. With his luck, he’d have to explain it to the prime minister. “Did you evacuate the area?”  


“Yeah. The details aren’t contained. But who’s going to believe there’s an underground vault with Templar symbols full of sex toys.”  


Nothing more than a tabloid story. “I need to send robots. How do they find it?”  
  


**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  


Kailen Sylla reviewed details from a system diagnostic. They made as much sense as anything happening. The bots weren’t malfunctioning. That was the simplest explanation. Something disrupted their portal devices and the dog-like reconnaissance robots were phasing between the London underground and an unknown location. It distorted readings.  


Luc looked over Kailen’s shoulder at the readings. “Recall them to quarantine.”  


“I tried.” Kailen repeated it knowing that was the next request. One of the bots disappeared. A quick check of quarantine showed it didn’t reappear. Not that it should surprise them, he thought. They knew very little about the devices other then Azrael brought them from an alternate future.  


Luc stood back. “Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “Eryn, we need a conference call with Jack and Four.”  


An alarm sounded.  


Kailen eyed the screen as the missing bot started transmitting. He typed rapidly, bringing up details on the connection. They weren’t possible. But they were passed the point of that meaning anything. “The bot’s back.” He transferred the feed to the screen. It showed a different underground location.  


“Geolocation?” Luc asked.  


That took a few minutes and another diagnostic to confirm. “Libya.”  


Aman joined the conversation over the intercom. “The desert with the glass?”  


Kailen checked. “Yes.”  


“It looks like a necropolis,” Luc commented.  


Aman stated. “The Temple of Dionysius.”   


“We need a full conference call,” Eryn announced. “I will make arrangements.” The intercom clicked.  


Kailen ran a comparison between readings in London and the desert. They looked the same. “Luc.” Kailen transferred the results to side-by-side screens.  


“The Temple is affecting London.”  


An insane idea occurred to Kailen. He quickly found the scan information O’Malley sent and compared it to sewer and the necropolis. He replaced the London information with the underwater details.  


“Where is that?” Luc asked.  


“Off the coast of Africa.”  
  


**Torchwood London; London, England**  


Rex Matheson stood looking out the large window in his office. The empty stable that rebuilt itself if destroyed was one more Torchwood mystery he had no way to solve. It somehow tied to Welsh artwork on the walls that couldn’t be removed. After construction, Torchwood London was somehow altered to prevent destruction.  


The computer announced the expected conference call. “London here.”  


“Nova Scotia,” Eryn commented.  


“Nigeria,” Idrissa said.  


The general sounded tired. “Dublin.”  


Jack ended the introductions with “Cardiff.”  


“Do we know what’s happening?” Did they ever? Rex wondered.  


Eryn replied, “Yes and no.” She explained the connection between the London sewers, the African desert and other seemingly unrelated locations. “It appears to be a global chain of events starting with the attack on the space station.”  


“The ancients?” Rex asked knowing it was the only explanation. He suspected Simon caused it. With the exception of being another universe’s version of Jack, they didn’t know much about him or his motives.  


“Yes,” Ianto said. “About ten years ago, two young psychics made a prediction that seems to involve John, alchemy and the conflict among the ancients. We think Simon is working with an ancient in an effort to free another. The hows and whys are extensive. But it offers an explanation for the sex toys’ connection to the necropolis. Sexual rituals may be a way to offer power to Bacchus similar to the brothers connection to their dreamers.”  


“What is the threat?” The general asked.  


"We don’t know.” Ianto sounded worried. “Ancients are mad at Bacchus and he hid from them. The question is how his followers and Demeter intend to protect him.” Pause. “From what we’ve seen, the ancients can’t affect each other directly under most circumstances. They argue or fight by manipulating our world.” Pause. “And us.”  


Which might explain why mythology was the earliest form of melodrama. “How do we keep the conflict from destroying us?” Rex had enough trouble with human stupidity and aliens.  


“I need to talk to Demeter. Which might require Tosh returning to Cardiff. The ancients have limits we don’t understand and Demeter has appeared to Tosh before.”  


Rex knew better than ask why Ianto thought he could talk to an ancient. “I will talk to her.” Tosh and Owen were living in one of the flats down the hall. The abduction attempt sped up their moving plans. Rex doubted Owen would allow her to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ecstasy (club); Cardiff, Wales**

Gwen Cooper removed the key from the ignition and sat back. Knowledge of the future haunted her. From what the general and John said about Anwen, she became an angry, unforgiving leader who enforced zero tolerance policies to protect the planet from itself. Gwen understood it wasn’t an easy job. Some of the decisions Jack made over the years were unthinkable. With that mindset, Anwen raised a daughter, presumably with John, that had the ability to challenge ancients.

Gwen stepped into the dark car park for a nearby business. She needed to focus on the present. There was nothing she could do about the future. While the general wouldn’t talk about it, she could tell by his reaction to her that she was long dead before her children felt they had no choice but to change time. Except that wasn’t the future that resulted in a grandchild, she realized. She had no idea what led to that.

Cars lined the street and the adjacent car park. Several people walked toward Epiphany. No one stood outside or left. It might be early for that. But it felt off.

Arian Floyd, the Cardiff PD liaison to Torchwood, waited at the front entrance. The conversation with PD was brief and nonspecific. 999 callers reported problems with a new club. Either the witnesses were drugged or it was a Torchwood case. With the increased ancient activities, Gwen suspected it was related.

“This club didn’t exist yesterday. It was an abandoned building that wasn’t up to code when it closed several years ago.”

A magic club to go with London’s magical sex toys. “Have you been inside?”

“No. The door won’t open for me. I tried it after watching people open it.” Arian looked unsure how to explain.

Gwen walked over and tried the door. As expected, it didn’t budge. When she took a good look at the door, it was an illusion.

She adjusted her ear com. “Jack. What’s the drone ETA?”

“It’s overhead.”

“What are scans saying?”

Jack paused briefly. “It’s an abandoned building. No energy readings.”

“That’s not what I’m seeing.” Gwen couldn’t remember a similar situation. While the ancients used magic-like abilities, they were part of the universe. That reminded her of the fairies, a type of ancient, powerful creature that could change the world around them and not reveal themselves on scanners.

“Give me twenty. I will meet you there.”

The ground shook suddenly. The club illusion disappeared, leaving the real building.

Gwen stared at the door. “Jack. It disappeared.”

“The drone reports residual exotic energy.”

Arian stared at the building, trying to process what she just saw. Gwen remembered what that felt like. Long before Miracle Day and the 456, a seemingly magical building would have surprised her. Now it was another day at the office.

“We need to check on the people.” Gwen reached for the door.  


**Torchwood Three**

Ianto Jones stood in the open doorway to the maintenance bot repair workshop. He needed the holographic technology John built to create three dimensional maps of Cardiff. Except Ianto had no idea how it worked. Anwen used her wrist-strap to reprogram a maintenance bot to ideally create a hologram of Earth. He needed to look for patterns and possible connections. A simpler task if he could stand inside the image.

“Here we go.” Anwen tapped a control on the bot. Instead of a globe, a field filled the room. “Wrong hologram.” A thunderous sound filled the room as Anwen laughed, looking like a normal twelve-year-old. A herd of Mustangs galloped through the room around her. Her face lit up watching them. “John programmed it for me. He promised to send more.”

Torchwood relationships were complicated, Ianto thought. John lost the love of his life to time changes. He stayed to protect her as a child as long as he could. While his devotion proved obsessive to the point of dangerous when he arrive to pursue Jack, it wasn’t completely irredeemable. The look on her face proved that.

When the horses faded, Anwen focused on modifying the program. A hollow globe appeared. She pointed as each location appeared. “The mountain in Snowdonia that exploded. Guyana, Amsterdam island, Atmore, the terraformed island south of Vietnam.”

Ianto looked down at his tablet. He had twenty-five more in the first batch. His searches for possible events were still generating information. When it ran out of parties and nude beaches, he reviewed information on the history of Bacchus and the festival and expanded the criteria. It quickly found possibilities ranging from Pagan rites to reports involving fertility clinics. He had no way of knowing how many were connected without more information.

Anwen walked over to a workbench and picked up a tablet. “This will allow you to add locations and turn the hologram.”

“Thanks.” Ianto moved over and held out his hand.

“Need anything else?” Her expression made him wonder if she was bored or the technology made her feel closer to John.

“Check the mini maintenance bots. Four may need to replicate more.”

She nodded.  


Anwen Williams walked toward the infirmary. She wanted to check on John first. Their CN and alchemy bonds allowed them to communicate telepathically at times. She hoped John would reach out. The hormonal problem making it unsafe for him to be on Earth didn’t matter while he was unconscious. When he woke up and cold teleport again, that was a problem. She hoped they could find a solution. With Dmitri gone and Owen in London, there wasn’t much hope. She needed to be patient. At some point, it would be safe for John to come back. At least that’s what she understood.

_I need you_, she thought.

_Anwen_.

She stopped outside the infirmary. Something felt wrong. It was John’s voice but somehow it wasn’t.

_Who are you_?

_John_.

_Demeter_, the essence in her wrist-strap said. John was injured to allow her to use him as a host.

_Who are you_, the fake voice asked.

_John’s woman. Let him go._

_He would sell his soul to have you back._

_The same deal you offered Simon?_ Anwen and the essence asked simultaneously.

_Replacing your body is easier than returning the dead._

_In exchange for being a willing host? If you had access to John’s memories, you’d know I won’t agree to that._

_Not even to save his life?_

_Unlike Jack, John’s not immortal. If you kill him, you die with him._

The fake voice hesitated. _You know about us._

_Enough to question your motives. Bacchus is safe inside an immortal host. Forcing him out endangers him._

_I will protect him._

Anwen’s vision blurred.

_Your host is weak._

Anwen reached for the wall as she lost her balance.

The essence materialized out of the wrist-strap. _She’s not a host._

_If she dies, you die._

Anwen felt a tingling sensation as the essence touched her. _What are you doing?_

_Saving John_, the essence said, pushing Anwen out of the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**  


General Trefor Williams stood at the break room counter pouring a mug of coffee. He needed a break. Coming back in time to when he was a child was complicated. He earned his rank leading ground troops against out of control corporations conspiring with aliens and experimenting on humans. He helped establish the Torchwood Global fleet to defend Earth in space and he was doing it again. War he understood.  


An alarm sounded.  


The general returned the pot to the maker, wondering about the latest problem. Colina, Nessa’s aunt, thought it was the baby. Pregnancy, nevertheless Human/ancient hybrids, were outside his range of his knowledge and experience. But he understood stress. They couldn’t handle two more months.  


The intercom clicked on.  


Xiu sounded overwhelmed. “The computer is reporting snake sightings. It’s outside Four’s control.” While the young woman coped with surviving Tienanmen Square, Atmore transporting her through time and 

Torchwood, she had limits. They all did.  


“Reptiles?” Ireland didn’t have snakes. Saint Patrick, the patron saint of Ireland, drove them from country as the story went. It was religious symbolism and referenced attacks against Pagans.  


“In vats of sacramental wine.”  


The general suspected that had something to do with Bacchus. “Four, check for police and Internet reports of…” He trailed off trying to think of what to look for. “Rituals, festivals, anything remotely connected to Greek mythology.”  


“Orgies?” The computer asked.  


The general leaned on the counter and set a hand over his face. “Yeah.”  


“A local group is promoting a Bacchanalia event. The police are trying to shut it down.”  


That wasn’t a conversation the general wanted to have with Rogan. After the angel-alien influenced the Irish cop to admit his conflicted sexuality, he had bouts of depression that required suicide watch. “Tell Rogan I need to speak to him about coordinating with the Garda.” That complicated hiding his problems from the national police. If they thought he was unfit to continue his duties, it would send him over the edge.  


Resigned, the general picked up his mug and headed for the hallway. Part of the problem with discussing sex with Rogan was the likelihood their problems were caused by attraction. It explained his behavior that led to the end of their friendship. Unfortunately, it meant there wasn’t an easy solution.  
  


**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  


Liam Doughtery laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Between helping Eryn with her wedding plans and living with two couples, the stress was too much. He needed to go home but couldn’t. That required a commitment he couldn’t make. He loved Trefor. But Liam didn’t want to live in Nessa’s shadow or compete with her baby.  


“My bonnie lies over the ocean.” The lullaby suddenly echoed in his head. He pressed his hands over his ears. “My bonnie lies over the sea.” Tears streamed down his face. “My bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my bonnie to me.”  


The intercom clicked on.  


“Liam,” Eryn said, “I need help with research.”  


He rolled over and placed a pillow over his ear.  


“Liam.” She waited. “Computer, location of Liam Doughtery.”  


“Assigned bedroom.”  


“Computer, medical scan of Liam. Transfer to Eryn’s tablet.”  


“Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me.” Liam pressed the pillow harder to his ear and sobbed.  


“Who’s near Liam’s room? His medical scan shows a problem.” Eryn asked.  


Liam started seizing, triggering a medical alarm sound.  


Running footsteps sound over the intercom.  
  


**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**  


Jeannette Dove sat next to Nessa’s cot in the infirmary. The monitor indicated contractions but the medical equipment showed no indication she was in labor. Aunt Colina suspected something but kept it to herself.  


It was one of the few times Jeannette questioned joining Torchwood and moving to Dublin. Not that they had a choice. After killing Eddie, no matter how justified, they couldn’t stay in Cardiff. The unfounded suspicions about Malcolm added to it. But she had doubts. If she had done things differently, her sister wouldn’t be in a Torchwood medical facility with no doctor and serious pregnancy complications.  


A rumble started in the corner. Jeannette quickly stood and held Nessa down. Colina opened her eyes on the opposite side of the cot and moved slower. She gripped Jeannette’s arms near her elbows as the shaking increased. They couldn’t risk Nessa falling on the floor.  


The intercom clicked on and alarms were audible over the connection. They had been disabled in the infirmary hours ago. The baby kept setting them off one way or another.  


“What’s happening,” Trefor asked calmly.  


“More contractions,” Nessa said weakly. The pain was evident in her tone and expression.  


“Any Rift energy?”  


Jeannette didn’t like the sound of that. “No.” That would cause problems with her control. The last thing they needed was fire balls in the infirmary.  


Trefor explained, “We’re getting unexplained exotic energy spikes throughout the area.”  


Colina looked and sounded tired. “Nessa’s not in labor. Gestation increased.”  


“The baby’s growing faster?” Trefor asked.  


The shaking stopped.  


Colina released her grip on Jeannette’s arms. “If I understand the computer, every contraction sets her due date closer.”  


“It could be connected to global ancient activity. Ianto thinks a Greek-like festival is leading up to a power struggle.”  


“If we’re still comparing ancients to mythology, gods impregnating mortals was a common theme. Hercules was Zeus’s son with a mortal.” Colina looked unsure of how to say something. “We also have to consider that this pregnancy was simply a means to an end. The baby could be an ancient, rather than a hybrid, being born into our world. Athena was born an adult ready for battle.”  


“Is Nessa at risk?” Trefor sounded worried.  


Colina checked the computer screen on her side of the cot. “No indication of it.”  


“Keep me updated.” Trefor impressed Jeannette. He sounded genuinely concerned. As far as she knew, he never made a single comment against the baby he knew wasn’t his.   


“Four?” Liam’s weak, confused voice came over the intercom.  


“Liam?” Jeannette asked. You came back from Canada without telling me?  


“I’m in the garden.” Liam groaned. “I don’t know how I got here.”  


A medical alarm sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness stood in the conference room facing the flat screen for a video conference. A split screen showed the general and Rex. Whatever was happening, it was escalating quickly. Ianto had a growing list of unusual or unexplained events. Nova Scotia and Dublin had exotic energy around the facilities. London shut down the underground (subway) because of passengers hallucinations. Both Nigeria and the Refuge in Kenya reported traumatizing vision chains that required emergency medical treatment for more powerful psychics. Jack had an uneasy feeling the worse was yet to come.

Rex sounded resigned. “The prime minister found out about the Templar vaults. I’m getting requests from Whitehall about magic sex toys.”

That would have amused Jack under other circumstances. “Matt is trying to talk to Hoggle at Tangled Briers. He probably created the vaults.”

The general added, “Four is working with Eryn and Ianto trying to find a pattern.”

“What about Liam?” Rex asked.

The general’s neutral expression faltered briefly. “He’s in the infirmary. Something relocated him from Nova Scotia. From what little he’s said, he was overwhelmed before it happened.” Pause. “We’re all near our breaking point. Jeannette is in the infirmary tending Nessa. Rachael’s trying to keep Rogan functional. Xiu is sleeping in the lower level to avoid the drama. And Connelly…” He trailed off. “I wish I had an airlock to toss him out of.”

Rex looked apologetic. “Connelly’s the Irish soldier? Is he useful in an emergency?”

“Mundane emergencies. I would take Xiu in the field before I would trust him with Torchwood investigations.” The general explained, “Connelly hasn’t witnessed anything yet. He even asked if Four could pass a Turing test.” He shook his head.

Jack smiled. “Sounds like Rex in the early days.”

Rex ignored the comment. “What about Atmore people? Or the Nigeria field agent in Canada?”

“The agent’s one of Azrael’s secrets. Ettie won’t even tell me his name,” the general said.

Jack discussed Atmore people with Rhys more than once. A few might work as domestic staff. “Tiarni isn’t fit for duty.” She was a field agent in the late forties. “Namir is Jewish and served in the military during WWII.”

“Send Connelly to Cardiff,” Rex said. “If the pterodactyl doesn’t do it, he can tour the medical facility for Rift survivors.”

Jack didn’t like that idea for many reasons. “We transferred the Weevils to the island.”

Rex nodded. “He needs a wake-up call and we don’t have time to wait.”

The general disagreed. “Connelly’s loyal to Ireland not Torchwood.”

“I was a CIA agent before Miracle Day. The current situation is potentially worse.”

A sudden jumble of alarms sounded and the connection wavered before disappearing.  


Anwen Williams, possessed by the essence of a future version of herself, entered the infirmary with a portal device. She learned about leverage early. Even the most powerful had weaknesses. Exploiting them required creativity.

_Demeter_, Anwen said, approaching the medical unit. I want to make a deal.

_What_? The ancient responded with a feminine voice.

_Simon was willing to sell out a planet, so you have an idea how beings like us view our lovers._ Anwen gave it a moment. _If you don’t release John, I will portal to Libya and destroy Bacchus’ temple._

The anger radiated from Demeter in tangible waves.

_Bacchus is safe. The festival might empower him enough to protect himself from his enemies. He might leave Jack. Or you can find a different way to force him out._

_How dare you!_

_If you keep John, or harm him, I will hunt your followers to the ends of the Earth. You will have no power here._

Demeter growled, vibrating the room. _Your host is weak._

Anwen’s vision blurred and she stumbled, grabbing onto the medical unit to keep her balance.

_Yours isn’t_, John said.

Anwen dropped to her knees as a roar reverberated through the room. The face plate on the medical chamber cracked, impacted from the inside. An alarm sounded. General alarms added to the cacophony as energy filled the room.

She mentally reached for the Rift and opened it, redirecting the energy. It lessened Demeter’s grip allowing John to force her out.

With the child weakened, she combined the girl’s telekinesis with the Rift connection and pried the medical face plate off. It disappeared with the energy.

“Anwen,” John said, waking up.

_I love you_. The essence returned to the wrist-strap.

Confused, Anwen shifted, sitting on the floor. She had no idea what happened.

The medical unit rattled briefly. Weak and seriously injured, John teleported to the floor next to her. She leaned against him. He reached out and lightly touched her wrist-strap.

The door opened and Ianto entered. “What happened?”

“Cat fight.”

Anwen smiled weakly. “John has that affect on women.”

He sets his head back against the medical unit and laughs.  


**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**

The youngest Keara Montfert passed Jerard’s dinner tray through the slot to his cell. She wondered as she moved over to the small table in the adjacent room if he mellowed with someone to talk to or planned on manipulating her to escape. Based on his cousins constant warnings, it was probably both.

They sat at similar small tables on opposite sides of a clear barrier. The intercom allowed them to speak. The more they spoke, the more she liked his company. He reminded her of Azrael before the change somehow. Smart, charming and dangerous.

“If you’re psychic, won’t a crystal ball tell you what’s happening?” He picked at his dinner.

“No.” She wondered the best way to explain. “It’s like having a radio, it has to be on the right station.”

“Turn the dial.” He smiled.

“There isn’t one. Sometimes I get a station. Generally, it’s static.”

Jerard thought about it a few minutes while he ate. “You said you met another version of yourself who could manipulate time.”

Keara suspected she shouldn’t have told him that. “She enhances her ability with alien technology.” Which was only partially true. The Keara on the station had control without it.

“You’re afraid.”

Definitely. She had the potential for playing games with entire universes.

“Stop limiting yourself.”

_The vision felt like she’d been hit. Keara dropped her fork as the vision of the future showed her an almost identical scene. Jerard sat across from her with glowing red eyes. She felt the ancient energy radiating through the partition._

_Alarms sounded, vibrating the image._

_“You have to let me out.” His voice echoed around her. “Release me or we’re going to die.”_

_She moved to the cell controls and struggled through the redundancies designed to prevent his escape. The ground shook and her vision blurred._  


_ The door slid open. Sulfur and burning overwhelmed her senses as Jerard stepped into the open doorway. Pulsing energy swirled around him creating a red aura as he stepped out. Fear and adrenaline made her heart race as he approached. He pulled her to him, the energy tingling over her skin and kissed her._

_“Promise me…”_

_He disappeared in a burst of red light._

Keara’s thoughts returned to the present. The terrifying energy tingle over her skin as her hands shook. Moments passed before she realized she couldn’t speak. She opened her mouth and the words didn’t come out.

“Keara.” Jerard sounded distant and concerned.

She turned to look at him. He watched her through the partition. The image of him from the vision covered him for a moment and the adrenaline surged. He’s not the devil, she told herself and the image disappeared. But a part of her wondered if she was wrong.

The hallway door opened and Ettie hurried over. She asked questions Keara didn’t understand.

I need to tell them, Keara thought as her vision blurred and she passed out.


	8. Greed

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**  
**Sunday, December 5, 2021**  


Azrael stood on the highest point of the compound buffeted by cold winds. Energy defying description filled dusty air from the Sahara and potentially the Temple of Dionysius. It distracted him and his effort to meditate. He needed to focus on the path he walked and the decisions and consequences that led him to that moment.  


The conversion from human to incorporeal entity altered his perception, giving him insight into two very different forms of life. A contradiction that defined him.  


From both the Mistress of the Labyrinth, essentially his ancient mother, and his biological mother, he learned the universe was naturally fluid. With wisdom and determination he could alter the world. On the surface it contradicted his father’s views. When combined, it created a dark philosophy where those with enough power could bend reality to their will. A dangerous ideology with the power to reshape the nature.  


A better lesson came from Jack. A different, darker Jack in another time and place. They met in a bar. Two angry men mourning the loss of lovers they could never forget. Their passion burned brightly. Then mellowed into friendship and affection. Emotionally bonded through similar tragedies, their relationship survived their egos. That Jack redirected the aptitude for violence Azrael, Aman then, inherited from his criminal father and gave him a new purpose.  


But the god-like powers had gone to his head. Idrissa called it a midlife crisis. Azrael knew it was more than that. He remembered what he was before meeting Jack. Money and power were easy. Being the man Idrissa and his followers deserved was hard. And he was slipping.  


What would you tell me, Jack? Azrael wondered if he should ask the current version. Although they did not have that type of relationship, friendship was possible. He needed something or someone to ground him. While Jack was not the poster child for ethical restraint, he understood the price of power and ego.  


An alarm sounded.  
  


**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  


Jack Harkness entered the garden. When he asked the computer for a location, it wasn’t where he expected to find John. With the infirmary needing repairs, he needed somewhere to hang his hat. The maintenance section made more sense. One more difference between the man Jack knew in the Time Agency and the one that worked for future Torchwood.  


“What did I do this time?” John asked from somewhere among the potted plants in the back. His hearing was still phenomenal.  


Jack wished he knew. “What happened to the infirmary?” Anwen refused to talk about it.  


“I don’t know. I woke up after something forced it’s way out of the medical unit.”  


You do know. “What was in there with you?”  


John stood slowly, grimacing. Despite the regeneration, his injuries were still healing. “The last thing I remember was the space station. Simon set me up.”  


That much was true. “Why?”  


“Ask him.”  


They both knew that wasn’t reasonable. “He’s too much like me as a Time Agent.”  


John shook his head. “Simon betrayed a friend.” He took a moment. “He’s more like me.”  


“Meaning what?” There was a time Jack would have expected a con. A lot had changed since John’s first visit to Earth.  


“Simon plans his actions. He anticipated the possibilities. That Keara would catch him. That whatever he intended for me would fail.” John gave it a moment. “And prepared.” Pause. “Simon knows who we are and where to apply pressure. We have to assume he knows what Anwen and Ianto can do. They’re not safe.”  


“What did you tell him?”  


John shook his head. “Nothing.”  


The comparison between John and Simon reminded Jack of what happened with his brother. In an effort to win his affection, John rescued Gray without realizing the consequences. “Are you sure Simon betrayed you?”  


“I don’t know. Until the moment he hurt me, I thought he was happy pretending I was the version of me from his universe. It worried Oldaria.”  


Jack wondered. “What if he staged this to get you back here?”  


“Why? I can’t stay.”  


“Say he loves you. Or the man he remembers when he looks at you.”  


John closed his eyes, thinking. “To keep me safe.” He opened his eyes, looking at Jack. “Simon failed to protect his lover in his universe. He blames you for not being my keeper.” Pause. “If he didn’t betray me, he sent me here for you to protect.”  


“From what?”  


“Something powerful enough to scare him.” John doesn’t like the sound of that. “Jack, Redemption is god-like powerful. It has technology that’s beyond anything we saw with the Agency. If Simon’s afraid of something…” He shook his head. “I don’t want to know what.”  
  


Ianto Jones lead Connelly, the new agent from Ireland, from the tourist office through the hall to the elevator. He seemed unimpressed. Even seeing the big door for the first time had no effect. The hub had few recruits. Under normal circumstances, Jack chose them carefully. The military man was forced on the Dublin office by the government demanding an Irishman join the team.  


“Welcome to the hub.” It didn’t look like much. Most of the main floor workstations had been relocated to other areas as they expanded.  


Connelly looked around. “Are all Torchwood offices underground?”  


“Above your pay grade.”  


The Irishman crossed his arms. “Was I sent here to water plants?”  


“No. That’s my job. Rex wanted you to see the puppies.” Ianto smiled, realizing his mistake. “That’s what my son calls the pterodactyls.”  


“You have children here?”  


Ianto nodded. “Their daycare was attacked. It’s not safe for them to be out of the hub without armed security right now.”  


“Someone wanted leverage?”  


“It’s part of Torchwood, unfortunately. Governments are one of the biggest problems we face. An office manager in Canada was falsely arrested and smuggled into the US. A scientist was targeted in Cardiff. It’s an ongoing problem.” Anwen and Trefor were thankfully capable of taking care of themselves.  


Connelly loosely crosses his arms. “Torchwood withholds information.”  


“Necessary to global security.”  


“How does that involve recreating dinosaurs?”  


That took Ianto a moment to process. “We didn’t create them.”  


Connelly doesn’t believe it. “Where did they come from?”  


“I don’t know.” Torchwood London found the first one. Atmore energy from an alchemy elevator used to summon the space station her to reproduce by herself. He had trouble understanding it. “This is why hiring people who haven’t had an experience is a bad idea. I can’t prove anything.” Not without exposing secrets.  


“What was your experience?”  


Which one? Ianto thought. “I survived the alien attack that destroyed the original Torchwood London.” Pause. “I can show you alien plants, pictures of aliens, case reports. Without experience, you won’t believe any of it.”  


“What about alien technology?”  


From what Ianto heard, Connelly refused to accept Four was alien technology. “We don’t have ray guns. The space station and ships are restricted.”  


“To Harkness’s friends and family?”  


“To essential personnel.” Ianto gave it a moment. “Whatever information you have about Torchwood, it’s wrong.”  


“It’s a closed system. Offices are run by couples and family. Making a personal connection is the only way to get recruited.”  


“After the destruction of London, I approached Jack. I was persistent. I was one of the few survivors and Cardiff was the only other office I knew of. He wouldn’t hire me.” Ianto smiled. “He changed his mind after I helped him catch a pterodactyl.”  


“When did you start dating?”  


“Months later. My girlfriend died from complications from the London attack. I was suicidal. Jack helped me recover.” Pause. “Working for Torchwood makes personal connections difficult. It requires lying to friends and family. Keeping secrets. Dating coworkers makes it easier. In close quarters, high stress, life-threatening situations, relationships happen.”  


“Williams established the Dublin office with his girlfriend, her sister, brother and his girlfriend.”  
Ianto had a better understanding of why the general wanted to throttle Connelly. “Do you know anything about the Dove family that didn’t come from Rogan Spaulding?”  


Connelly’s expression answered the question.  


“If you want this to work, you need to think for yourself. Stop judging what you don’t understand.” Pause. “Torchwood is not the military. We value unconventional skills and the ability to cope.”  
  


Gwen Cooper stood in the conference room between the table and the flat screen mounted on the wall. While the craziness slowed, they were still receiving reports. She reviewed a tablet with the list of police officers she needed to contact globally. The priority was Interpol. The Torchwood liaison needed to confirm details and said he would call back.  


The door slid open. Gwen turned as Anwen entered carrying a tablet. Something changed. It was nothing new that her daughter kept her thoughts to herself, but something happened in the infirmary. Gwen wished Anwen would talk about it, but knew better than to press. The stubborn was genetic.  


“I set-up the notifications for the Global mainframe. It accessed the satellite network.”  


Why? With the time changes, Anwen had full command access to the computer system. It was a copy of future Torchwood’s computers and came back in time with an operative. But she didn’t typically access it without being asked.  


“The energy spikes Nova Scotia are tracking are connected to the interconnected pocket dimensions. There are several we didn’t know about. And Snowdonia is still registering.”  


Where to start, Gwen wondered. The first question was why. If Anwen was willing to say, she would have.  


“The Temple of Dionysius is absorbing massive amounts of energy. Nigeria switched off the satellite sensors over Africa.”  


That fit with concerns coming from Cairo. The unexplained temple was in the Libyan desert. One of Nova Scotia’s robots was redirected from London to a necropolis under it suggested a connection. “I need details. Jack will have to contact Azrael.”  


Anwen nodded, handing over the tablet. “I have school work I need to do.”  


“Go ahead.” Gwen watched her daughter leave wondering what wasn’t being said. Did someone ask you to do this?  


The computer announced, “Incoming call from Interpol.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**  


General Trefor Williams entered the infirmary with tangled thoughts and feelings. The pregnancy complications strained his and Nessa’s relationship which he didn’t think was possible. Liam left because he didn’t want to compete. From what he said, the relocation involved the baby. What the general didn’t understand was why the baby, or the baby’s father, wanted Liam in Ireland. Unless the goal was a distraction or disruption.  


Unsure what to say, he walked passed Colina reading and around Nessa’s cot as she slept. Her aunt and sister traded places after Liam arrived. Exhausted, Jeannette dosed in a chair between them. Liam sat up reviewing a tablet computer. He convinced her he would monitor social media so she could sleep. From the medical scans, he couldn’t handle much.  


Liam handed over the computer. “We have a problem. The Garda are evacuating the area around us. At least half a kilometer.”  


That didn’t sound good. The general quickly checked the computer information. People took pictures of military vehicles and mislabeled them police. “Send out a social media warning that it’s a bad idea to be anywhere near us right now. Energy fluctuations or something. Tell people to leave as calmly and quickly as possible.”  


“Why?” Jeannette sounded sleepy.  
“

We’re about to be attacked by the Irish military.”  


She opened her eyes and sat forward. “What?”  


“Four,” the general said, walking toward the door. “How fast can you replicate sentinels?”  


Jeannette stumbled getting up and hurried after him.  


Nessa’s contraction monitor beeped erratically and Jeannette hesitated. Colina set her book aside and stood. “I have this. Do what you have to do.”  


“I need materials,” the computer replied.  


The general stood in the open door way, waiting for Jeannette. “Prepare to salvage from attackers. Weapons, armor, vehicles. Avoid killing them, if possible.”  


“Why are they attacking us?” She asked.  


The general wished he knew. “Four, inform Rogan he’s on lock-down for his own safety. Rachael is needed in the infirmary. Tell Xiu what’s happening. We may need to get creative. The goal is to minimize injuries.”  


“How does that deter this from happening again?”  


The general wished it did. “They’re soldiers following orders. Typically, not an excuse. But in this case, they’re probably legal orders.”  
  


**Torchwood London; London, England**  


Rex Matheson entered the reception area. Uniformed and plain clothed police officers waited. Through the doors he saw more. Langford suspected some type of raid. Rex agreed. While he took his time to make his way downstairs, Langford and CeCe stared evacuating anyone with security clearance. As the facility was built by bots, he doubted the government had any idea the blueprints provided were inaccurate. Most employees didn’t know that.  


“DCI Bradley, I’m Director Matheson.”  


Bradley handed over a folder. “We are here to execute several warrants.”  


Rex accepted and paged through the paperwork. It looked like they were being accused of everything. He heard jokes about judges that would sign ham sandwiches. Either the police found one or it was some type of national security smoke screen. The last was an arrest warrant.  


“Kidnapping?” Rex’s first thought was Bobby Sarkisian. Although there were any number of possibilities. Asylum seekers, victims of alien technology, Rift survivors or people in Cardiff cryo-storage.  


“Constable Andrew Davidson.”  


That didn’t make the list. “The former Cardiff PD liaison? He’s not here.” The constable was willingly transferred to Nigeria for indefinite psychological care. Rex heard Davidson recovered enough to assist with basic duties. But after witnessing a man burn to death, and the murder of his long-term girlfriend, he would never return to law enforcement. Compounded with Torchwood experiences, it was possible he would spend the rest of his days in a structured environment.  


Bradley nodded slightly. “Where is he?”  


“I don’t know.”  


The constable read Rex his rights. “Toshiko Soto?”  


Hopefully long gone. She and Owen hated portal devices but both had them. “Either in her office. She’s the head of the science division. Or her flat upstairs.”  


“She violated the conditions of her release from UNIT incarceration.”  


Rex suspected that translated to plan B in forcing her to provide details about the alien spaceship and other technology seized from various governments. After the failed abduction attempt in Cardiff. Although he couldn’t help but wonder if Jack recruited someone previously charged with crimes again Great Britain.  


“This property is being seized by the crown.”  
Bradley motioned to the other constables and they started moving into the building. Part of the preparations for the raid was ensuring the security systems were disabled. The computers were already inaccessible.  


“The crown already owns it. Torchwood was established by Queen Victoria in the late 1800s.”  


From the DCI’S expression, he didn’t know that.  
  


**Torchwood Four; Dublin, Ireland**  


General Trefor Williams stood in the drone room reviewing several kind of tactical data on several screens. From their actions, they expected an active defense and possibly offense. Four intercepted a few confused requests for information. The commander had reservations about attacking a civilian target that wasn’t threatening anyone.  


“We have an incoming phone call from the mobile command post,” Four announced. “A military negotiator named Ciaran Smith.”  


“Put it through.” It clicked. The general waited.  


“Is this Mr. Williams?”  


No, Rhys is in Cariff, the general thought. “What brings the Irish military to my doorstep, Smith?”  


“Torchwood is operating illegally on Irish soil. The facility is being seized. We have deportation orders for anyone not legally in the country.”  


The general’s first thought was to tell them the facility objected. “We have a problem then. You don’t have the technology to seize this facility. And your covert operation is already on social media. While initial witnesses mislabeled military vehicles as police, people viewing those pictures have corrected their mistakes.”  


“Without stored supplies, you will run out of food. We shut off your utilities.”  


“We weren’t connected to begin with.” Pause. “Mute the call.”  


“Muted,” Four replied.  


“This wasn’t your original location in Ireland. That was in Belfast?” Pause. “Can you move?”  


Four hesitated. “It’s not my first choice. The Belfast location isn’t possible.”  


“What do you need to leave?”  


“A location and a lot of energy.”  


The general nodded. “Is distance an issue?”  


“Not on Earth.”  


“Rex wanted an office in the southern hemisphere. O’Malley made recommendations.”  


“Henderson Island is in the South Pacific,” Four said. “It’s uninhabited, good for geothermal energy and a British territory.”  


“How long do you need?”  


“An hour.” Four doesn’t like the idea. “We will lose everything above ground. Depending on the new location, and adjusting. Reappearing could take days. If Nessa needs a doctor…”  


The general doubted one could help. “They couldn’t get through the military barricade.”  


“Henderson it is,” Four said reluctantly.  


“Turn mute off.” It clicked. “Smith, I have discussed the problem with Four. We will leave in about an hour. Please keep your people and equipment away from us. Everything above the facility will be destroyed when we leave.” The general realized he forgot to ask if it would leave a giant hole.  


Smith sounded confused. “You’re taking an underground facility?”  


“I’m self-deporting,” Four commented sarcastically. “I don’t have an Irish passport.” The connection clicked off.  


Only then did the general realize they had a problem. Rogan needed the option to leave. With his psychological problems, it might be healthier to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The automated paragraph formatting was removed at some point. I've been trying to do it manually with this story, but it's a massive effort requiring an HTML tag at the beginning of every paragraph. Ideally it will be fixed.

**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  
Viletta Thirion sat at a computer in the infirmary office. The information from Nigeria was limited and required reading between the lines. Keara had a history of unexplained, psychic episodes. Four was at least willing to provide information from her stay in Dublin. Ettie couldn’t help but wonder why Keara was allowed to travel.  
Kol entered the room without making a sound. She sensed his presence. She couldn’t explain it anymore than Keara’s inability to speak.  
“Any change?” Kol looked over her shoulder.  
“No. Eryn found information about trauma-induced symptoms. It looks psychological.”  
Kol pulled over a chair and sat. “Did your cousin…”  
“No. Jerard looked genuinely concerned.” Ettie didn’t know what to make of that either. “He said they were discussing her psychic potential and she had a panic attack.” She looked scared before passing out.  
“It’s consistent with reports I heard from Nigeria. Something caused vision chains. Or more than one psychic having a vision on the same event.”  
“We need information. Will Azrael return your call? He’s not returning Aman’s calls right now.” One of the many bizarre aspects of Torchwood. Her cousin’s brother-in-law often spoke to an older version of himself that had been transformed into an ancient-like entity. That was almost as strange as her cousin getting married.  
“If he thought Keara needed help, he would send someone for her. Azrael’s protective of his people.”  
His cult of psychics he recruited or purchased from human-traffickers. From what she knew of it, his followers viewed him as divine. The transformation into an ancient-like being made it worse. It reminded her of what little Kol said about his connection to Azrael. They came back in time together. Kol drank the Kool Aid before the Fellowship was established. She tried not to think about Kol being a third generation biomech. He was a futuristic killing machine loyal to a madman.  
He reached over to press a key and brushed her arm. The brief contact tingled. Her reaction and attraction annoyed her. Living in near seclusion meant he was the only person she generally saw that wasn’t related. Dating, or anything else, with a coworker nevertheless Kol, was a bad idea.  
“Her brain activity indicates she’s having sporadic visions. Whatever scared her, she’s probably still seeing it.”  
  
**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
Eryn Sylla stood in the gym doorway wearing a headset and holding her mobile and a tablet computer. Luc’s sudden temper flare worried her. Stress, frustration and lack of sleep contributed to his problems. The current situation involved all three. He was handling it until the headache started. That escalated to twenty minutes in the gym testing the latest punching bag design.  
The intercom clicked.  
“Jack is asking questions about energy comparisons,” Kailen said. “Is Luc up for looking at them?”  
Luc slammed the bag so hard, it crack the reinforced ceiling attachment.  
“Not right now.” She used the tablet to create a maintenance order.  
It clicked off.  
A red light caught her attention as she clicked send. She looked up and Luc stood still, his eyes glowing red. That was new, she thought, as a sudden, powerful wave of fear hit. She resisted the urge to run. Luc dropped to his knees as the red increased.  
“Eryn,” Aman said through the headset, “What’s Luc doing? He disrupted the Internet connection?”  
“I don’t know,” she replied quietly.  
The red swirled around him, creating sparking horns extending from his head. As the fear threatened to overwhelm her, she held onto the wall and pressed her forehead to the doorway.  
“Er?”  
“The United States, Great Britain, Canada and Ireland are coordinating attacks on Torchwood,” Luc said, his voice oddly flat. “The global chaos gave them the distraction they needed.”  
“When?” Eryn asked, her voice shaky.  
“Now.”  
The red energy surged, filling the room. With her legs threatening to give out, Eryn lowered herself to the floor in the doorway. Resisting the overwhelming fear took everything she had. Tears welled in her eyes as she started praying.  
  
**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  
Alarms sounded.  
Viletta Thirion’s hands flew across her keyboard. The streaming information caused her to hesitated uncharacteristically. Canada and the US launched a joint military action against the Nova Scotia facility. It reminded her of the assault that killed Luc’s parents several years earlier. Except this was much worse. They had bunker busting weapons.  
“Oh, god.”  
Kol removed a hand-held, multi-purpose device from his pocket. “Nigeria will send reinforcements.”  
“Not in time.” Ettie hoped they had enough sense to abandoned the facility before it was breached. Except Luc was unlikely to go. In the last raid, before he changed, he held the line. She didn’t know how many people he killed, but it required modifying bots to get rid of the blood.  
Keara screamed from the infirmary. Ettie stood on unsteady legs and hurried out of the office. There was nothing she could do for her cousin. Even as she reached Keara, Ettie doubted there was anything she could do there either. Medical and psychology weren’t among her skills.  
Keara opened her eyes and turned, looking through Ettie. “The dragon rises.”  
“Ettie.” Kol entered from the office sounding uneasy. He motioned her over, holding out a large screen tablet they used for videos.  
“This is the scene moments ago around a facility sources say is Canada’s Torchwood office,” a scared woman said.  
The image changed, showing military vehicles surrounding the aboveground structure. Red energy emerged and swirled around it. The vehicles backed away from sparking energy. Followed by a roar vibrating around them, breaking windows and bursting tires. Weapons aimed at the facility were wrapped in red and crushed. Doors opened and terrified military men and women fled.  
A cacophony of mobiles rang, answered remotely. Luc’s voice blurs from numerous phones. “Anyone attacking this facility will die. No mercy. No forgiveness.” The ground shakes as the energy sparks outward.  
A rocket launcher fired. The red energy enveloped the projectile and it exploded. Then a man screamed.  
The images changed to a reporter standing near a barricade as police and fire sirens grow louder. She pale and shaky. “Despite claims by various officials, there has never been a confirmed instance of Torchwood abusing it’s power. Robots reportedly designed in the facility shown have been used to rescue Canadians and Americans. Day or night with little to no notice.” She took a moment to compose herself. “We received an anonymous report of a US-Canadian military action against Torchwood. As shown, it failed.” She hesitated as a Canadian soldier walked toward her. “The governments need to explain themselves…” The image disappeared in a burst of interference.


	11. Chapter 11

**Torchwood London; London, England**  
Rex Matheson sat on the floor with his back to the wall opposite his desk. Bradley chose it for his command center. A psychological ploy to prove he was in charge. From his attitude and comments, he accomplished nothing and refused to accept he it.   
The door opened and a young constable rushed in holding up a mobile.  
“What’s wrong?” Bradley asked.  
“It’s the prime minister, sir. She’s asking to speak with Director Matheson.”  
Bradley held out his hand. Confused, she handed him the phone. “This is DCI Bradley.” He listened, his eyes widening.   
Rex stood.   
“Yes, ma’am.” Bradley stood and around the desk.  
Rex held out his hand for the mobile and Bradley handed it over. “This is Director Matheson.”  
Hazel Bransom sounded nervous. “There’s a spaceship overhead. I understand Keara Montfert is one of your people.”  
Two of the three, Rex thought.  
“She’s threatening to blow up Whitehall if I don’t resign immediately.”  
“Why?” That sounded extreme for the police raid.  
Bransom hesitated. “For national security reasons, we agreed with allies to shut down Torchwood.”  
Rex closed his eyes and asked a question he didn’t want the answer to. “What happened?”  
“I’m not entirely sure. The plan I approved involved the police.” She hesitated. “The military attempted to flood the Cardiff office with everyone inside. The Dublin office appears to have been destroyed. Canada is in an escalating conflict with the Truro office and losing.”  
Oh god, Rex thought. “Raiding this facility disconnected it from the Torchwood network. I have no way of contacting Keara directly. If the Cardiff office is intact, I can call the landline. Jack can then deal with it.” Pause. “But she’s not the biggest problem.” They were in the middle of a global crises no one outside the network would believe. “Most of what Torchwood does goes unnoticed by the rest of the world. Unlike any other law enforcement agency on the planet, no one else can do our job.” If Nigeria was the only operational office, Azrael was effectively in charge.   
  
**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  
The morning after the attack, Jack Harkness stood in front of the conference room flat screen for a video conference with Rex and the prime minister. He rarely had trouble finding the right words.   
“This office is still here because Nova Scotia was able to rescue us while fending off the Canadian and United States militaries. That’s four kids no older than twenty.” He needed a moment to compose his thoughts. “When I spoke to Eryn, the office manager there. She apologized because they didn’t save Dublin.”  
“Captain Harkness, I…” Bransom trailed off.  
“In addition to trying to destroy Torchwood offices, and kill employees, there were attempts on associates and family members. Gwen’s husband. Ianto’s sister and brother-in-law. An agent’s boyfriend. Malcolm Dove, who’s sisters, niece and aunt were in Dublin. He and his girlfriend are in protective custody.” At an in-patient psychiatric facility.  
“The methods were wrong. The concern isn’t.” She looked unsure how to explain. “Torchwood is not legitimate law enforcement. It has no authority to overrule governments, particularly on their own soil.” She sighed. “The primary argument for shutting Torchwood down was the theft or destruction of salvaged alien technology…”  
Jack interrupted. “The alien spaceship. If Torchwood didn’t redirect it to an uninhabited island, it would have crashed in the ocean causing tsunamis or other environmental catastrophes. There is no indication the countries that would have been affected were responsible for summoning it.”  
Bransom took a moment to compose her thoughts. “Torchwood interfered with the salvaging process.”  
“Ma’am,” Rex said carefully. “That ship brought unknown aliens to Earth. They attacked people. Some died. Others were traumatized by being abducted and held.” Pause. “Have you considered who it was taken from? How they will respond?” Pause. “Earth may have declared war by stealing technology.”  
Jack continued. “Torchwood built and controls the entirety of Earth’s defense. Faced with the increased likelihood of an attack, we have been reviewing ways to increase defenses. Something we can’t do if world governments interfere.”  
“Even if true, world leaders won’t believe you without proof.”  
“They won’t believe us with proof.” Jacked gave it a moment. “When we told you the Royal military attacked this office, the daycare, and attempted to abduct Ms. Sato. You dismissed the proof. When the US military attacked the Guyana office with information that had to come from British historical archives. You dismissed the proof.”  
“Force won’t work.”  
Jack disagreed. “Parking a spaceship above Whitehall ended the unjustified attack on Torchwood London. Not one of the warrants served to Rex were valid.” Pause. “The situation in Canada required more in-depth threats. We transported fake bombs into US and Canadian government offices.”  
Bransom’s composure faltered from disbelief.   
“Torchwood’s patience is gone. Our job is to protect this planet. From itself if we have to.” Jack ended his connection to the call.  
Tears welled in his eyes.   
The intercom clicked.  
“Jack,” Ianto said, “Keara on the station coordinated with Ettie to evaluate the Dublin site. Unless the Irish military vaporized Four, there is no evidence of destruction.” Pause. “Problems with the quantum entanglement power source has caused Four to disappear before.”  
Tears slid down Jack’s cheeks. Maybe he didn’t fail the general and his unborn granddaughter as he failed Alice and Stephen.  
“Jack?”  
“We need Nigeria’s sensors and the satellite network actively searching.”  
“Ettie already arranged it.”  
  
Ianto Jones sat with Michael on his lap and Trefor sitting on the desk with a chess board. He had work to do but had trouble focusing. He suspected everyone felt like that. Hearing Jack crying over the intercom just added to it. Gwen kept checking on her kids. Anwen hovered, refusing to leave John’s side.   
Connelly sat across from Ianto, eying his chest game with Trefor. While the Irishman’s mobile had been hacked, there was no indication he was involved. His change of attitude was nothing short of miraculous. Short of retcon, there was no going back after what he experienced.  
“He’s winning,” Connelly said.  
Somethings didn’t change, Ianto thought. “Trefor always wins. Chess, Checkers, Backgammon. Any strategy game.”  
“The general can beat me.”  
Ianto nodded. The boy didn’t understand the general was an adult version of himself from a time line that no longer existed.   
“The general?” Connelly asked.  
“He’s in Ireland. We play over the computer.” Trefor moved a piece. “We have the same name, so everyone calls him the general. He’s a soldier. And better at tactics than me.”  
“Trefor Williams is former military?” Connelly looked and sounded like he was only then realizing it. “Rogan tried telling me.” He shook his head.   
The intercom clicked.  
“Dublin has eight cases that sound like CN. The party drug version,” Anwen said over the intercom. “With Jeannette missing…”  
“Ireland needs to learn,” Jack said. “No help until they formally ask.”  
And apologize, Ianto thought. Not that the government would.  
Gwen joined the conversation. “When they do ask. Who do we send? If Molly can sense CN, she can’t be trusted with it.”   
“Me. If I’m exposed, I only flirt with imaginary aliens.” Jack exhaled sharply. “We need robots capable of extracting agents from toxic situations. Nova Scotia has drones, but they work for bodies.”  
“I need a few more days,” John injected weakly. “Then I will coordinate with Luc. He should be calm enough by then.”  
“Speaking of angry,” Gwen said, “The brothers…”  
  
**(Gentleman’s Club); London, England**  
Rex Matheson stood, leaning over as desk in the security office looking at the CCTV footage. The girl was no more than eighteen and probably Eastern European. A man had a vice grip on the back of her neck as he forced her through the doorway. It take much to guess what the men intended. The room had two tables and a small stage. A door led to a smaller room.   
Before that horror started, her expression changed. She looked like she heard someone speak. Then closed her eyes. The men seemed to think she was relenting. But her body language changed as something took control of her body. All four men died screaming from brain hemorrhages.  
Rex stood back. Even if the girl was responsible, he didn’t blame her. After several comments made by the police, nevertheless the owner, he claimed jurisdiction. When she was stabilized, Torchwood Nigeria had extra beds. But the footage and bodies said it was a Torchwood case. It reminded him of what Morpheus, Phantasos and Icelus did at the London sleep center.   
Footsteps approached the door. Rex turned as Connelly looked in the room. The former soldier looked somewhat on edge. Not surprising after the attack on Cardiff. Jack recommended sending him for hands-on experience after reporting the situation.   
“Enjoy the trip?”  
Connelly wasn’t sure what to say. “On a magic vacuum cleaner,” he said quietly.  
The maintenance bots Cardiff and Dublin used for everything resembled Roombas but were much larger. “It takes some getting used to.” When he was off probation, he would get his own portal device.  
Connelly nodded. “Why are we here?”  
“A god-like being possessed a teenager and killed the men intending to rape her.”  
The look on Connelly’s face was priceless. “You’re not serious.”  
“The question is why he rescued her.” If she was one of their dreamers, they would have prevented the situation. “The timing suggests retaliation for an attack last night.” Although Rex had no idea what the assholes had to do with what happened to Lacene and Bree.  
“How do we stop it?”  
We don’t, Rex thought. “The men were targeted for a reason. It’s either a statement to us or people they work with.”  
“What’s the girl saying?”  
“Nothing yet.” Medical was consulting with Cardiff. They previously dealt with a woman surviving possession.  
“The process is the same as a normal investigation? Who the men were will tell us why they were targeted?”  
Rex nodded. “Probably.” The easy answer was they had connections to the British military. But the girl’s situation suggested human-trafficking which generally involved organized crime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  
Ianto Jones led into his office. A few hours with Connelly and Ianto realized he preferred Weevils. They had similar bad tempers but weren’t malicious. They minded their own business unless something set them off. The former soldier could try the patience of a saint.   
Anwen sat, looking oddly subdued, at the desk closest the door. She focused on a book as they passed. He hoped that meant she was doing her homework.   
Connelly stopped next to John’s workbench and looked at a partially disassembled bot. “What is it?”  
Ianto sat behind his desk. “A mini maintenance bot.”   
“Don’t touch it.” Anwen sounded grumpy. “The power cell isn’t attached properly.”  
Connelly turned toward her. “You repair robots?”   
“Obviously not.” She looked up, resting her arms on the desk. “It’s still broken.”  
“I’m Jamie Connelly.”  
“Yep. Rex arranged for you to train here. I guess he figures Ianto can turn you into an office manager. I doubt it.”  
Connelly corrected her. “Field agent.”  
“Maybe if we want to give a Hoix food poisoning.”  
Ianto wondered if the attitude was connected to John being back. Their bond shared their personality traits at times. “What are you working on?”  
“A book report.” She held up the book. “It’s slightly above ‘See Trigger. See Trigger run.’”  
Ianto explained, “Roy Roger’s horse in American films.”   
“The main character’s an idiot. If I write a paper about inherent misogyny, the teacher will whine about age-appropriate.” Anwen stopped talking and stared at him. “Ianto, you’re eyes are glowing.” She flipped open her wrist-strap and used it to access information to her tablet.  
Ianto’s hands glowed. “Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “Jack, we’re under attack.”  
He sounded distracted. “They’re coming in front the highway tunnel.”   
Ianto stood, grabbed a tablet and walked toward the door. Connelly followed him.  
“Darling,” John said, “I need satellite access. Mobiles and security cameras are down.”  
“Computer, Command Authority Anwen Williams. Authorize John Hart to access satellite network.”  
They walked into the hallway and turned toward the tunnel. Ianto focused on the bot instructions complicated by the blue glow.   
“What’s happening?” Four-year-old Trefor asked over the intercom.  
“Bad guys are trying to get into the hub,” Anwen said, “Remember what happens when you sense bad guys? Get between Clare and Michael and the door.”  
“Security breach through the police database,” Gwen reported. “It’s similar to the attack on London.”  
Ianto realized, “Nova Scotia and Dublin aren’t responding for back-up requests.”  
“Nova Scotia was attacked,” Gwen said. “US and Canadian military.”  
“The general is not responding to his wrist-strap,” Anwen announced.  
“Do we have weaponized bots?” John asked.  
Anwen groaned. “A few pellet throwers. I was trying to give them targeting sensors. They have Storm Trooper accuracy.”  
  
Jack Harkness suspected the tunnel was a distraction. Without the security cameras and disrupted external sensors, the primary force was probably coming in through the garage or the tourist office. With the elevator shutdown, they would come down the shaft. With the right tech, they might be able to get through the big door.  
He walked toward the main floor and his office with a pulse weapon. It wasn’t ideal indoors, but with no idea what the intruders with armed with or what armor they had, he needed fire power.   
His wrist-strapped beeped with an incoming message. He opened it hoping it was the general.   
“Jack, Connelly’s mobile was remote-accessed. The nearest tower’s down. It’s a device that can bypass the jammer.”  
“He’s with Ianto.” Jack forced himself to keep walking. Ianto could handled himself. He knew the hub better than anyone and had an incredible powerful ancient ability. That didn’t lessen Jack’s anxiety any.  
John swore. “There’s a helicopter armed with missiles approaching over the English Channel. They’re going to blow the sea wall.”  
Jack stopped walking. He wanted to question it, but the government destroyed the hub once before. They implanted a bomb inside him to do it. People like that were capable of anything. “Can Anwen handle it?”  
“Yeah.” John hesitated. “Jack, if Simon’s involved…”  
“We play the cards we were dealt.” Jack stepped into the main room.   
“Computer, activate the intercom.” It clicked. “Use your portal devices if you have to.” Except that wouldn’t get Clare and the boys out.  
  
John Hart walked as fast as he could toward the maintenance section and the bot workshop. When the aerial attack failed, ground troops were next. Or explosives. They needed surface weapons.   
The ground shook and he caught himself on the wall and grimaced as pain shot through his arm. He needed time to heal even with the regeneration.   
It’s gone, Anwen said quietly. There were two men in it.  
I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have asked if there was another way.  
Another explosion shook the ground. John barely kept his balance. But his vision blurred. Another one and he suspected he would fall.   
I need help.  
Sit down and wait for me.  
John smiled. That was his Anwen. Not the child. He lowered himself to the floor. When he heard her voice in the infirmary, he thought he hallucinated it. He didn’t know how or why. He was passed the point of caring.   
The ground shook and pain shot through his right side. His head spun as the fuzziness in his ears increased.   
Anwen.  
  
Sitting at the conference table, Gwen Cooper used a laptop and one of John’s gadgets and set-up an Internet call with encryption. With no Torchwood back-up available, she called the only possibility that came to mind. Lacene had a connection to Morpheus and his brothers and the Sisters in Birmingham. If anyone could get them help, she could.  
It rang.   
“Harpham.” A police siren sounded close.   
“Hey.” She quickly explained the situation. “I’m concerned my husband, Ianto’s sister and husband and John’s friend could be targeted. If they haven’t been already.”  
“I will make a call.” Lacene sounded on edge. “Bree and I were attacked a few minutes ago. Icelus followed the offender that survived.”  
That reminded Gwen of the reports on the London sleep center after the brothers took out the scientists experimented on dreamers. She almost felt sorry for them. “Any reports on Torchwood London?”  
“No.”  
“Thanks…” She trailed off realizing they had a bigger problem. “If you and Bree were targeted, than Ianto’s sister’s kids, Malcolm Dove and Molly…” She couldn’t remember the girl’s last name.   
“I will find the Davies. Malcolm shouldn’t be a problem. If anyone targets Molly, they will get what they deserve.”  
Gwen didn’t want to think what the girl would do if cornered. “Thanks. And tell Bree I’ll call her when this is over.”  
The building shook again. She grabbed the table to hold on. The laptop slid off the table, hit the floor and cracked.   
An alarm sounded.  
The intercom clicked on.  
John sounded weak and in a lot of pain. “The sea wall cracked. The maintenance bots can’t hold it forever.”  
Gwen stood and hurried for the door. Trefor could defend against attackers, but he couldn’t use a portal device and Clare didn’t have one. It didn’t seem necessary. She didn’t leave the hub without armed security. Gwen exited before the door completely opened and started running toward the nursery.  
Jack replied, “Evacuate. John, can you get Clare and the kids out?”  
“I can’t get me out.”  
“We’re good,” Anwen said. “I can come back for Trefor.”  
“No,” John said. “You can’t portal into a building.”  
Gwen turned the corner. Running full speed and talking took effort. “Get another device from the armory for Clare.”  
“Jack,” Ianto said, “I will buy you time. Get Michael and go.”  
  
**Red Dragon Centre**  
Ianto Jones glowed blue as he portaled into the car park with Connelly. He looked around startled as if unable to process what just happened. They didn’t have time to explain. While the Irishman was definitely a security risk, there was nothing Ianto could do about it.   
Military units surrounded the area. It reminded Ianto of the attack during the 456 situation. The government attacked Torchwood instead of allowing Jack to handle the alien or aliens demands. This time Ianto wasn’t defenseless. He wouldn’t lose Jack or Michael.  
“We can’t take on an army.” Connelly said.  
“I will as long as I can. You need to run.” Ianto walked toward the Millennium Centre, the energy tingling over his skin.   
Before the 456 killed him. A concept he still had trouble understanding. He was weak. He didn’t have the knowledge or skills to defend himself or anyone else. That changed with whatever the Other Keara or the ancients did to him.   
Soldiers turned toward him, pointing their weapons at the mowing blue light. It extended outward as they fired exploded their bullets mid flight. At some point, they realized they couldn’t shoot him and started backing up. One used his radio but was too far away to hear.   
Unsure how long his luck would last, Ianto continued walking. The soldiers kept their distance. As he passed the corner of the building near the coffee shop, he saw movement on his right. A soldier aimed a rocket launcher at him. With no where to run, and no way to hide, he stood there.  
The projectile exploded before reaching him.   
“Your weapons cannot damage my sentinels.” Luc’s voice came from one of his Terminator-like security robots. “Your armor will not protect you.” He waited. “Leave or die.”  
A robot jumped on an empty military vehicle impacting the hood for effect. It swiveled it’s head with glowing red eyes like a scene from the films.   
Ianto leaned on the building as one of the robots approached him. “Can you hear me?”  
“Yes,” Eryn replied.  
Relieved, Ianto explained the sea wall damage.  
“We’ll see what we can do.”


	13. Chapter 13

**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  
Viletta Thirion wheeled the youngest Keara into the observation room adjacent to Jerard’s cell. Ettie’s first thought was not to trust her cousin. The persistent psychic visions left Keara vulnerable. But she insisted.   
“You will behave,” Ettie emphasized to her cousin over the intercom. “Or I will take your computer access.”  
Jerard stood, with his arms crossed, staring at her through the clear panel between room.   
“It’s all right,” Keara said weakly.  
Ettie set a com device on the table in front of Keara. “If you need anything. Ask.”  
Keara nodded.  
Uneasy, Ettie left the room and waited as the door closed. Her cousin had lied and manipulated her to the point where she didn’t believe anything he said. While Jerard’s interest in Keara was unusual, and he had asked for a friend, Ettie had doubts.   
Kol approached. “He can’t get to her.”  
Physically.   
“Do you have any contacts in the Canadian government?”  
“No. Why?” What happened now? Ettie wondered.  
“There are rumors that government officials involved with the attack in Truro were fatally mauled by a reptile.”  
That took a moment. “In Canada?”  
Kol nodded. “Bobby, Luc’s half-brother, reported an alien reptile in the facility where he escaped.”  
“The dragon Keara mentioned? Those creatures come out of the Rift and fly south to lay eggs.”  
“If it’s real, it’s a different alien. Dragons, as Torchwood calls them, will defend themselves and others, but they’re not violent.” Kol looked like he realized something. “CN is created by contaminating certain mushrooms with egg excretions. The interrogation drug requires eggs without genetic modifications. Dragons will attack to free captives.”  
“Why would they risk it?”  
“Depending on how much they know about you and your cousins, they might assume the alchemy modifications work like Rift abilities and would allow long-term interrogation.”  
“I need to warn Monty.”  
  
**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
Aman Oliviera entered the lab and stayed close enough to the door to keep it open. Luc stood, reviewing several monitors with streaming information in different languages. After the glowing red energy and holding off two separate military groups, suddenly understanding more languages was minor.  
“I have a theory.”  
Luc sounded distracted. “Go ahead.”  
“Attacking Torchwood was desperate. If the governments wanted to hide something, they didn’t need to attack us. But if one of the governments needs Torchwood files to solve a problem.”  
“Asking for help is good PR. Attacking civilians with military hardware isn’t.”  
“Look at the tactics. The British tried to destroy the hub with everyone in it. But their black ops have already tried and failed to kill Jack. They know they can’t kill him. Maybe they intended to trap him and make it difficult to recover him.”  
“Why”  
Aman wished he knew. “I don’t know. Maybe to transfer actual control to London. The police didn’t damage anything.”  
“With that logic, it was Canada that needs something. There’s no evidence the Irish military attacked Four.”  
“What do we have that Torchwood London doesn’t?”  
Luc turned, his eyes regaining focus. “My mother’s files.”  
“Eryn’s arrest was apparently caused by her search history. She was looking up information trying to understand your mother’s research on Sarkisian genetic problems. They wanted information on your grandfather’s alchemy library, that Ettie stole, and Jerard’s location.” The strangest part was probably Luc’s brother. “A Canadian facility was experimenting on your half brother. The US has lied repeatedly trying to get Torchwood to hand him over. Torchwood London has been attacked trying to abduct him.”  
“My grandfather experimented on himself. It caused his children and grandchildren to have serious anger issues.”  
Aman nodded. “Anger issues, science geniuses and possible ancient abilities.”  
“What would it get anyone? We’re impossible to control. Jerard’s insane.”  
Aman wished he knew. “Canada knows about your sentinels. Previous attacks on this facility have shown it’s extremely difficult to breach. Even after their weapons proved ineffective, they kept trying. They’re desperate. Whatever they want, we won’t give it to them.”  
  
**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  
Keara Montfert rested in the wheelchair. Her intuition said she needed to be there, but she had no idea why. Jerard tried explaining chemistry concepts and she dosed off for a while. That likely annoyed him.   
“You’re awake,” Jerard commented.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the window. He looked and sounded concerned sitting at the table on the other side. A part of her wanted to believe him. But it reminded her of Colin. She believed him when she shouldn’t have. As much as she wanted to believe her ability would prevent her from making the same mistake, she wasn’t perfect.  
“Somewhat.”  
“The visions affect you physically.”  
Keara nodded. The symptoms varied. Migraines, seizures, passing out. “It’s overwhelming at times.”  
“My genetic enhancements cause anger issues.”  
An understatement, she thought. Although most of what she knew about it were images of Luc angry and overheard conversations about the Sarkisians. She met Bobby after he was transfered to the Fellowship and Monty during a short stay. The kid had incredible anger problems. The Refuge people recommended a specially reinforced punching bag.  
An image of the boy suddenly appeared in her thoughts. He escaped from an underground research facility into a wooded area and found his way to his brother at a picnic. She smiled. Anger issues or not, he had family that loved him regardless. She needed to talk to The Prophet about sending the boy back to Canada. Luc might have a better time helping Bobby learn to cope with the anger.  
“Keara?” Jerard asked, his voice distorted.  
The intercom clicked on, bringing Keara out of the vision.  
“Jerard,” Ettie said, “Luc needs information about Bobby.”  
Keara turned, looking through the panel.   
“One of Ronald Beaupre’s projects. Ruthie provided information and genetic material to her father thinking Torchwood would help cure Luc.”  
Ettie groaned. “How did that result in the house of horrors under Victoria Park?”  
“I don’t know specifically, but it’s not the only one. The Canadian government recruited me to interpret data. Beaupre had some kind of disagreement with the researchers. Ethics.” Jerard laughed.   
She wasn’t amused. “Is that why the government wants access to the Truro office?”  
“Probably. With the exception of grandfather’s library, Art and Ruthie’s files are the only Sarkisian research.”  
Keara wondered what Jerard wasn’t saying.   
“Why does the Canadian government care about grandfather’s failed alchemy experiments?”  
Jerard smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant expression. “He didn’t fail.”  
“Ego aside,” Ettie said, annoyed. “What did he accomplish?”  
“Are you familiar with Quantum Consciousness?”  
“Unfortunately.”  
Amused, he continued. “Grandfather found a way to tap into the universe using alchemy. The research is as crazy as it sounds. Similar to the American show Fringe. But his conclusions were confirmed through repeated experiments.”  
“Peer reviewed?” Ettie’s words dripped with sarcasm.  
“The American researchers called him brilliant.” Jerard smiled at Keara, his eyes twinkling with amusement. She realized he pushed his cousins buttons on purpose.  
“Any indication they would try capturing us for experiments?”  
His humor faded quickly. “No. After Portland, they have an idea of what Luc can do. Based on the research, they have to assume we can do the same things, if motivated.”  
_Jerard sat across from her with glowing red eyes. She felt the ancient energy radiating through the partition._  
_Alarms sounded, vibrating the image._  
_“You have to let me out.” His voice echoed around her. “Release me or we’re going to die.”_  
_Keara blinked. Her head pounded. Do you know? She wondered, looking at Jerard through the panel._   
He looked concerned. “Keara needs another medical scan.”  
Ettie ordered the scan. “No major change.” She waited briefly. “Why would the governments attack Truro?”  
“Proof?”  
An image of a sentinel appeared in Keara’s mind. “Luc’s robots protect the other facilities. Maybe the governments tried to prevent Nova Scotia from sending back-up.”  
“What does that accomplish?” Ettie wondered aloud.   
“The governments don’t know about The Prophet. Azrael.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**  
Jack Harkness sat on the edge of his and Ianto’s bed in their flat. He laid on his side in the middle of the bed with Michael sleeping next to him. After what happened, they would be keeping the kids close. Concerned for Clare’s safety, she went back to Nigeria, leaving childcare to Ianto and possibly Rhys.  
Jack worried about Ianto. Memories of him volunteering to delay the army mingled with thoughts of the 456. The situations were completely different. But Jack kept wondering what he could have done to prevent it. It had happened before. It would happen again. They needed to prepare. The question as always was how. He doubted Queen Victoria envisioned a time when Torchwood had to defend itself from Great Britain.  
“We’re safe.” Ianto sound barely awake. “I have a portal device.”  
The necessity made Jack angry. He leaned over and kissed the side of Ianto’s head. “After we find Four, I will ask the general to replicate sentinels. When things calm down.” If things calm down. “Luc can custom design our defense.” Jack knew he should have anticipated the attack. What he needed to figure out was how to deter the next one. When John felt better, they would figure it out.  
Then decide what to do with him. John couldn’t stay on Earth unless they found a solution to the hormonal exchange that made him even more unstable. That answer was probably in the old alchemy library, but without Dmitri, they had no one with the knowledge or skills to find it.  
  
John Hart rested in the flat adjacent to the infirmary. It was a nicely decorated cell. He used what energy he had to review the system and ensure it couldn’t be locked. He didn’t have the strength to teleport. Anwen knew that and refused to leave him.   
He still hadn’t processed the revelation that his Anwen was trapped in the wrist-strap he gave her and she transferred to her younger self. Then he sensed her. She projected a holographic-like image of herself and moved toward him. John had no idea what to say especially with Anwen listening. Their ability to communicate was somehow tied to the bonds that made it dangerous to stay on Earth.  
John reached for the image. “I love you.”   
_I love you._ The project of her hand passed through his.   
“Can I can opt out of this conversation,” Anwen asked awkwardly from a nearby table.  
_Possibly_. His Anwen touched his wrist-strap, her hand passed through it causing a tingling sensation to up his arm. She disappeared. _Can you hear me?_  
John couldn’t guarantee it, but he didn’t sense the child react. He closed his eyes and focused on his Anwen, hoping the child couldn’t hear his thoughts either. _Can you hear me?_  
Anwen didn’t react.  
_I’m sorry_, his Anwen said. _I thought it was best if you didn’t know. You will blame yourself for not stopping me._  
John didn’t need to ask why. She had to control everything. It also explained why the child gained control of the wrist-strap and the network immediately. _Can it be reversed?_  
T_he time-traveling Keara said no, but she lied about other details. I didn’t agree to turn you into a remote-healer for my younger self._  
_Freak accident._ He assured. _Not everything can be controlled when manipulating time._   
His Anwen hesitated briefly._ I wanted you to be happy. Find someone. Have a life._   
_I want to be here with you._ Even if mental conversations were all he could get.  
  
**Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada**  
Kailen Sylla sat back in his computer lab chair and rubbed his face. Somehow after a military attack, they had to keep working. His hands ached and his vision blurred. More caffeine wouldn’t fix it. He needed a shower and sleep. Preferably with Aman. The fear reminded Kailen of DeWaal Park. Surviving a death squad defied the odds. Surviving an attack by two different governments used the remainder of their luck. For the first time since they arrived in Canada, he wanted to go home. Aman’s father reasserted control over regional crime again. It was safer in South Africa.  
Aman entered and crossed the room. “You need sleep.”  
“Is it safe?”  
His husband rubbed his shoulders. “As much as possible.”  
Kailen closed his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.”  
“You need sleep.” Aman kissed the top of Kailen’s head. “Come on.” Then patted his shoulders.  
Kailen stood, his legs stiff from sitting to long. Aman twined their fingers together and they walked out of the room.  
  
Eryn Sylla entered the bedroom. She reviewed the security readouts a third time before checking on Luc. They hadn’t talked about what happened. As terrifying as it was for her, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through. Anger issues was one thing. Developing an ability to control the Internet and whatever the seemingly demonic power that allowed him to fend off two military groups were another.  
Luc had a laundry basket on the bed and was transferring clothing. It reminded her of times she’d done it while he was in the secured room. While she could understand his concern, the room wouldn’t hold him anymore.  
“Luc?”  
“I can’t…”  
She recognized the tone. Luc wasn’t afraid of much. But he feared losing control and hurting her. His grandfather was an abusive bastard that probably killed his wife. That scared all the Sarkisians. The cousins were taught from a young age they had to control themselves or risked harming the people they cared about.  
“You won’t hurt me.” Eryn knew that with certainty. “You need to hold on to who you are. As terrifying as that energy was, you used it to protect us,” she emphasized. “You could have killed the soldiers. All of them. But you didn’t. Because you’re not a monster. You need to remember that.”   
“I don’t know what I am.”  
“Luc…”  
He interrupted. “The only way I could know they were coming is if I am unconsciously monitoring the Internet. Globally.” He needed a moment. “That doesn’t explain the red energy. It was tangible rage.” He closed his eyes. “How I see you is dangerous. It’s a type of codependency. As long as we’re happy, you’re safe. But if you do or say something I can’t handle…”   
“You’re not your grandfather. Abusers blame others for their behavior.”  
“Eryn, I broke the reinforced ceiling in the gym. I modified it using maintenance bots.” He shook his head. “The strength to do that isn’t possible. The human body is not capable of it. Under any circumstances.” He paused to get his emotions under control. “Whatever I am is not human.”  
“It’s ancient-related. They’re somehow a part of the universe.” She didn’t understand it. “The languages, Internet connection, defense of the facility. It’s not about violence. The ability channels your anger into whatever you need to do to protect us.” Tears streamed down her face. “I grew up among some of the most dangerous men in South Africa. I know evil and it’s not you.”  
  
**The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada**  
Viletta Thirion stood next to Keara’s cot checking the medical scans. The parts Ettie understood looked good. She walked away, leaving Keara to sleep.   
Kol waited in the adjacent office. Something about his body language looked off. Not that anything about the time traveling super soldier was normal. His hunt for Sai, the mentally unstable, teleporting psychic, indicated Kol worked some type of fugitive recover in whatever future he came from. That was far removed from anything she understood.  
“Ideally, the ancients and power hungry politicians will behave for a few hours.” She rubbed the back of her neck. A hot bath and a bottle of wine sounded good. Thanks to Four, she had an impressive case of replicated French wine. She needed to ask what he needed to replicate a realistic sex robot she read about.   
“How’s Monty?” Kol’s tone suggested he wanted to ask something else.  
“In science nerd heaven. The Keara on the station had questions about atmospheric conditions and transported him to the space station for a consult.”   
“The same way you get seeing spaceships?”  
Ettie smiled remembering the first time she got her hands on one. She went otaku crazy. Now she was designing them. Hopefully, the chaos would settle down and she could go back to figure out where to get the materials necessary to build ships.   
“I have more dignity.” She picked up a tablet from the desk. “The last I checked, Jerard was sleeping.” And probably dreaming of world domination. “Better get some sleep while we can.”  
“Uh.”  
“What?”  
Kol reached for her hand. “Want company?” He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.  
Ettie hesitated briefly. As much as she knew it was a bad idea, she needed companionship that wasn’t battery powered. “I have French wine.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**  
**Monday, December 5, 2021**  
Azrael reviewed reports in his office on the varied attacks and suspected the general made a tactical retreat from Ireland. The details made Azrael angry. Attempting to breach Cardiff’s sea wall and drown Jack’s friends and family was unconscionable. Those responsible had no idea the monster that would unleash if they succeeded.   
Idrissa entered. “Mata and Jama insist Four safely relocated. But Ireland is in trouble for endangering Seren.” Idrissa didn’t recognize the name. “It can not be good.”  
“Anything new reports of ancient activity?”  
“It stopped.” Idrissa sounded worried. “The temple’s energy readings are so high, it’s registering in space.” Pause. “Keara on the station has concerns it’s affecting the atmosphere.”  
Never good. “The Refuge?”  
“Cryptic. One of the nurses insisted that Keara, our Keara, needs to come home. I spoke with Viletta. The symptoms are not life-threatening.” Idrissa hesitated. “My sisters said The Refuge is not providing accurate session transcripts. They are refusing to speak with Refuge people.” Pause. “I reviewed Rezene’s.” Idrissa looked uncertain. “his Egyptian details are perfect. History, geography. His obsession distorts his ability.”  
“What was wrong?”  
“He said a Refuge carer was the reincarnation of an obscure healer. A contact at a university in Cairo said the details and dates suggest the healer was substituted for a general with a similar name.”  
Azrael did not like the sound of that. “Who is the carer assigned to?”  
“Mata and Jama.”  
“I will speak with them.” The twins would see through an impostor. The question was why they did not report it.  
  
**Torchwood London; London, England**  
Rex Matheson used his office to computer and watched CCTV footage of Connelly looking around furtively before entering the empty stables. With a quick key tap, the image changed showing the Irishman finding what he thought was concealment. None of the cameras were visible. The bad attempt at hiding his actions would have been comical under other circumstances.  
After the problem with the hacked mobile, Jack added surveillance. Not using retcon was a calculated risk. But surviving the attack on Cardiff appeared to change Connelly’s mind about Torchwood. They needed another field agent. If he had an experience, as Jack seemed to think, Connelly was ready. If he wasn’t a spy.  
Connelly quickly entered a number from memory. Information from the mobile showed an encrypted number in Ireland. Rex ran a search for information as he waited.  
The mobile audio transmitted clearly. “Identify.” The man said. The computer indicated it was translated from Irish.  
The former soldier responded with a code number. “Reporting in,” he replied in Irish.  
“You’re late.”  
Connelly explained what happened in Cardiff disrupted his ability to report. He added he had been relocated to the London office but didn’t mention the portal device. “Leaving unnoticed took effort.”  
Rex shook his head. As a former CIA agent, he had significant experience with covert tactics. If the former soldier had any clue, he would have known they gave him the opportunity to sneak away. While Irish wasn’t a common language outside Ireland, it was possible to find a translator in London without alien technology. Rex wondered if Connelly intentionally exposed his handler.  
“What did you learn in Cardiff?”  
The Irishman looked and sounded angry. “I watched an unarmed noncombatant use himself as a distraction so his coworkers could escape with their kids. He was prepared to sacrifice himself.”  
That explained Jack’s reaction.   
“You told me the PM was serving warrants,” Connelly continued. “It was a military assault. The English breached the barrier between the facility and Cardiff Bay, intending to drown the agents with their families.”  
“Harkness lied.”  
The Irish soldier took a moment to compose himself. “I felt the explosions. I saw the soldiers.” Pause. “I know what it looks like when people barely survive.”  
“How did they escape?”  
“Robots arrived and forced the soldiers to retreat.”  
“How did they escape the hub?”  
Connelly looked like he hadn’t expected that question. “I don’t know. Jones took me through a bolt hole into a car park behind a mall.”  
Rex smiled. You’re a bad liar. There’s a highway tunnel between the hub and that lot.   
The handler hesitated, possible questioning the story. “What’s your status in London?”  
“Director Matheson has me working a homicide investigation. An immigrant girl killed four men while under the influence of an alien.”  
“You saw the alien?” the handler asked skeptically.  
“No. I saw a security video. Her expression and body language changed moments before killing the men. Based on her size and build, she had no conventional chance of defending herself.” Pause. “Cause of death appeared to be hemorrhaging. They bled from their eyes, noses and ears.”  
“Could the footage have been altered?”  
“Yes. But lying to me isn’t worth the effort.”  
The handler disagreed. “Mathethon is a CIA agent. He lies as easily as he breaths. If he wants to recruit you, he needs you to believe there are aliens on Earth.”  
  
**Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria**  
Azrael tolerated a lot from the Refuge. After they raided the Fellowship on bad information, they turned the facility into a mental hospital. Many of his original psychics needed care. The help caring for them outweighed the annoyance. But exploiting the patients was not acceptable. He made that mistake in the beginning and learned from it.  
He found Ibrahim in one of the activity rooms. According the Refuge, the Sudanese man was a field trained combat medic. With Sudan’s problems it was believable and explained why a civilian had military body language. With any good lie, it was partially true. Soldiers in Africa learned to tend their wounded. For those without facilities, or supplies, it required creativity and determination.  
“Ibrihim.” Azrael motioned toward the hall.  
They stepped out of the room.   
The innocent asked questions, Azrael thought. “You and anyone lying about who they are need to leave now. If the Refuge wants information, it will not come from exploitation.”  
Ibrihim looked unrepentant. “The ancients found ways to block Refuge psychics. It doesn’t affect a few here.”  
“How does that justify hiding your intentions? Or editing transcripts.”  
“You’re an ancient.”  
Azrael wondered about that rationale. If the ancients were restricting visions, and he was an ancient, why were his psychics not affected. Unless they thought he was using the information they provided.   
“I am a leader. You are no longer welcome here.”   
Ibrihim prepared to argue.  
“Leave or I will physically throw you out.”  
  
The office door opened. Idrissa Oliviera looked up as his sisters entered. They escaped their carer again. Not surprising with the recent problems caused by ejecting Refuge people for bad behavior. According to the head psychiatrist, their was hope for the first time that his sisters could have a normal life. Or what passed for normal for powerful psychics. In the last few months, the psychiatrists saw improvement. Despite a few issues. Breaking rules and defying authority was normal for teenagers.  
“The dragon has risen,” they said in unison.  
That took Idrissa a moment to understand. “From your first prediction?”   
The girls nodded. “The divine being must sacrifice himself at the temple to free the hidden god.”  
That was new from them but sounded familiar. One of the early psychics talked about a divine being. Then it came to him. Colin. He thought Jack was divine and fled the compound to protect him. “Does Aman, Azrael, know?”  
They shook their heads.  
“Tell me everything.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Henderson Island, South Pacific**

**Wednesday, December 8, 2021**

General Trefor Williams stepped out of the small shack they temporarily had for an aboveground structure. He needed air. The bright sunlight and nearly eighty degree (27 C) weather was drastically different than Dublin. The location created a number of problems from the climate to the difficulty getting supplies to linguistics. The closest inhabited island had a population of maybe fifty. Ideally, O’Malley was in the area and had detailed information.

The quirky captain and his submarine the Nautilis came through a universal barrier breach, although no one was sure how. Rather than Torchwood cases, he focused primarily on ocean-related mundane problems ranging from pirates to tourist rescues. From their few conversations, the general suspected O’Malley viewed Torchwood as a necessary evil.

The general stopped under a tree and looked at a small lizard perched on a branch and wondered if it was dangerous. Something as simple as local wildlife was a problem. They needed extensive scans. At least the trash on the beach would give him an excuse to keep everyone off of it while it was cleaned.

Movement caught his attention and he turned and saw Rachael. She looked exhausted. Nursing wasn’t on the list of duties when she was recruited. With the new location, she wasn’t needed. She already wanted to transfer to London and would after the current safety concerns were resolved.

“Eight pounds, four ounces. Healthy baby girl. Impressive for two months early.”

The general nodded. “Get some sleep.” Once they knew more about the baby, Nigeria would send someone from Atmore. Hopefully, they simply needed a nanny like Cardiff had.

“Nessa’s asking for you. Colina had to sleep and Jeannette is ready to pass out from exhaustion.”

Diaper duty, the general thought, turning toward the facility. “Any concerns?”

Rachael walked back with him. “Not so far. The baby appears human.” Her tone said she was having problems with the idea the child wasn’t.

He nodded. “Good.”

She hesitated. “What do we know about the father? The biological father.”

“Not much. Why?” He had a feeling he overlooked something.

“He impregnated Nessa for some reason.”

“And we left unexpectedly.”

Rachael looked uneasy. “How would you react if the mother of your child suddenly moved out of town?” Pause. “Ireland threatened her. There’s not much a person can do. But an angry ancient?”

“I need to call Jack.”

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

Jack Harkness sat at the head of the conference room table with three laptops, a tablet and a notebook. He needed a break but they needed answers more. The Nova Scotia and Arctic Observatory had competing theories for why the Americans and Canadians attacked a facility they had no expectation of taking or destroying. The Sarkisians agreed with Azrael that the goal of drowning everyone in the hub was to disable Torchwood. Rex considered it the prime minister’s wake-up call. After talking to Owen, Jack suspected the situation in London wasn’t over yet. Particularly since someone had unofficial control of the military.

The door slid open and Ianto entered with the boys. He set Michael down near a small box of toys in the corner and Trefor removed the blocks. Michael preferred stuffed animals and cuddling, but would watch Trefor build something.

“Will you watch the boys for a few minutes? Gwen’s talking to Eryn. The stress level in Nova Scotia is dangerous.”

Jack nodded. “Bring coffee when you come back.”

Ianto turned and hesitated. “Gwen is checking on Trefor every ten or fifteen minutes. She will probably tell you his allergies.”

They each processed the aftermath of the attack differently. Rhys focused on Anwen to the point where he annoyed her. She insisted on following John.

Ianto crouched down and kissed the top of Michael’s head and tousled Trefor’s hair. Ianto didn’t want to leave the boys either. Jack watched Ianto leave, wondering if Trefor knew only one of his parents was checking on him. What the general described from his experiences as a child was happening sooner then he remembered.

“We’re safe,” Trefor said, sensing Jack’s concern from across the room.

For a moment, he thought about contacting the prime minister and asking questions with Trefor in the room. He could sense emotions, and possibly deceit just hearing a person’s voice.

“Is there a bear in the box for Michael?”

“No.”

That was easily fixed, Jack thought. He wished the other problems were as simple.

The computer announced a phone call from London.

What now? “Computer, accept call.” It clicked. “Rex, the boys are with me.”

“The Irish national police want a conference call. Spalding, the liaison from Four, was volunteered to accuse Torchwood of staging events in Dublin.”

Jack stood and walked toward the flat screen. Ianto monitored that on social media. With Four gone, people reported suspicious drugs and other problems to Cardiff and London. The Gardai repeatedly announced where to send reports and were criticized. The people who typically provided the information wouldn’t contact the police. Petitions circulated demanding an explanation for why the government attacked Torchwood.

Using his wrist-strap, Jack transferred the call. Spalding and Rex appeared on the screen. The Irish cop looked overwhelmed. Jack suspected the general’s explanation for Spalding’s problems was only partially true. There were no other reports of angel-aliens causing long-term suicidal ideation. Those that didn’t commit suicide recovered.

“There are two small children in the room with me,” Jack stated.

Spalding hadn’t expected that. “Can someone watch them?”

“No. Their carer was unable to handle what happened.” Clare was safely in Nigeria receiving psychiatric treatment.

Spalding nodded reluctantly. As a parent, he hopefully understood. “The Dublin situation is escalating. It’s not helping anyone.”

“We aren’t causing your problems. If Four was still in Dublin, Williams would handle it.”

“No one here believes that.”

“Not our problem,” Jack took a moment to get his temper under control. “Your government wanted Torchwood gone.”

Rogan ceded. “How do I contact Trefor? I need proof he’s still alive.” He quickly explained, “To end the social media accusations.”

Jack wondered about the Irishman’s tone. It sounded personal. “When we find him, I’ll tell him.”

Spalding paled and hesitated, proving what Jack suspected. The cop had feelings for the general. “You can’t find Four?”

“It hasn’t reappeared yet.”

“Trefor said it could take days.”

That was more than they knew. “Did he say anything else?”

“He didn’t send you a message?” Spalding sounded confused.

“No. The network was shut down.” Jack wondered why the general didn’t contact Nigeria. He either didn’t have time or didn’t realize social media would inaccurately report Four destroyed.

“Henderson. It’s in the South Pacific. A British territory.”

**Torchwood Four; Henderson Island, South Pacific**

General Trefor Williams walked around the infirmary wearing a virtual reality headset that covered one eye and the newborn in a sling. He could picture his sister walking into the room. She would have stood by the door and laughed. He missed her. When they talked about families, she wanted kids. He never imagined caring for a baby. With his lifestyle, he knew children were a possibility. Anwen insisted Torchwood London had a section of human resources for custody and child support. Mostly for survivors.

“Nova Scotia sent an Atmore drone,” Four commented.

“Can we access the network yet?”

“Through the drone.”

Not surprising, the general thought. Neither Nigeria nor Atmore were directly connected. The other offices were in the northern hemisphere. “Use it.”

The baby fussed as the connection went through. “General Williams?” Eryn’s voice echoed slightly.

“Yes.”

“Good.” She sounded relieved. “Are you aware of what happened here, Cardiff and London?”

The general suspected similar problems. “Not specifics. Government threats?”

“Military attacks. Everyone survived.” Eryn quickly explained what happened. “The offices don’t agree on motivation.”

Publicly attacking Torchwood was a public relations nightmare. “Send me details. CCTV footage, weapons, tactics. Did they attempt to negotiate? Any indication they weren’t who or what they claimed to be?”

“Captain Harkness requested you record a message for Irish social media to end speculation the military destroyed Four with everyone inside.”

“Destroyed?” The baby fussed more. He shifted her but figured she wanted food.

“Trefor,” Nessa said weakly.

Eryn replied as the general walked over to Nessa. “The hole didn’t immediately fill in. We had to scan it to know for sure.” Her composure cracked.

The general carefully removed the baby from the sling and handed her to Nessa. Liam slid off the cot next to her and moved over slowly. He moved slowly and looked weak.

“We thought you were dead.”

“I’m sorry.” He hadn’t considered that.

Liam sat next to Nessa to help her nurse. “Send me the wedding files. I will look at them when I can.”

The general stood back, watching Liam help Nessa. That was exactly what he said he didn’t want to do. But the general didn’t know what to do. He knew nothing about nursing. None of them did. Liam found it less awkward at least.

Eryn cried. “It’s good to hear your voice.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales**

John Hart sat at his workbench in Ianto’s office assessing a mini bot Anwen tried repairing. Not that he would admit it, but he had similar problems fixing bots. The design was counterintuitive. It required creating a computer simulation to determine how it worked. He suspected there was a reason for the layout but he had no idea what.

“An alien designed it,” he told Anwen.

She looked skeptical. “Right.”

He sat back and flexed his fingers. The regeneration was finally working, but it was still slow. The explanation for his delayed recovery didn’t make sense. With the medical unit, and nutrient packs, he should have healed faster. Nanogenes worked quickly. Combined with the alien antibodies, it made less sense than the bot.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

The computer announced, “Incoming conference call from Canada.”

John groaned. He didn’t want to deal with the Sarkisians, but he needed to. “Computer, accept call.” It clicked. “Morning.” There was a several hour difference between their timezones. “Anwen’s here with me.”

“We have prelim ideas for protecting the sea wall. Rather than focus on the Cardiff Bay barrier, you need to protect the bay. Any attack or defense threatens anyone in the area.”

“Submerged monitoring and surface to air?” John wasn’t sure how they intended that.

“Mini hydro dams would generate power and monitor the water.”

For submersibles. “How does that reinforce the wall?”

“Use the reconstruction maintenance bot tech to cause the wall to phase.” Luc sounded distracted. “Similar tech would be used to molecularly destabilize projectiles entering the water. They would disintegrate prior to contact.”

“If it malfunctions…”

“It requires built-in safeties to prevent targeting biological materials and normal marine technology,” Ettie said. “The phasing wall is to prevent creative workarounds.”

Like strapping explosives to trained marine mammals to bypass biological safeties. “Do you have robots for the modifications? Swimming in the English Channel in December, even with specialty equipment, is a bad idea.” Not to mention he couldn’t handle it.

“Luc’s modifying sentinels,” she said. “And testing them off the coast. The north Atlantic is colder.”

“That won’t defend against another ground assault,” Anwen said.

“Sentinels…” Luc trailed off. “There’s a six car accident on the 104.” His connection clicked off.

Confused, Ettie said, “We will upgrade your defenses as soon as possible.” She disconnected.

“104?” Anwen asked.

“Probably a highway.” John wondered what was going on with Nova Scotia. The viral video of the attack on his facility was outlandish. He hoped it was fake, but there were too many legitimate Canadian news outlets describing it. That meant someone needed to ask questions. He volunteered Jack, John thought, opening his wrist-strap to call.

Gwen Cooper stepped in the garden. She needed a few minutes. It was cold, snowing and unsafe outside. Before the attacks, the walls felt like they were closing in. Anytime they had to live in the hub, it felt that way. The latest escalation indicated long-term complications with no easy solutions. Rhys had to hand over management of his business. Ianto’s sister and husband needed unconventional protection. After what the Davies did to protect kids during the 456 situation, the Sisters in Birmingham had no problem making the effort. Although Gwen suspected they would want something in return down the road.

Her mobile rang. She hesitated, closing her eyes briefly, before finding it. Seeing Lacene’s name, Gwen hoped it wasn’t a problem with the Sisters. “Cooper.”

“I met with a friend from Birmingham. They’re concerned about the attack.”

Gwen nodded, wondering what that meant.

“More than one of their people is convinced Anwen, and possible Trefor, were the actual targets. Going after Jack doesn’t make sense. Nor destroying the hub. It didn’t work the first time.”

The only reason to target her daughter was if they knew about her future involvement in Torchwood. The same with her son. “Any idea why?”

“Not that translates to sane. The Sisters are militant New Agers. The Rift is the Celestial Garden of Souls to them. People with Rift abilities are divinely blessed. But they also incorporate other Pagan beliefs.” Lacene said. “They’re convinced a goddess from Greek mythology is trying to kill Anwen for challenging divine power. Possibly an angry ancient.”

That sounded insane. Except Jack had Bacchus hiding inside him. “Have the Brothers said anything?”

“No. They’re busy making a mess.”

Gwen remembered hearing about that. “Have you spoken to Rex?”

“Yes. He wants information I don’t have.”

“If you hear anything, call me.” Gwen remembered the accident. “How’s Bree?”

The conversation wound down through pleasantries and ended.

Why does an ancient want Anwen dead? The insane idea reminded her of what happened in the infirmary. Simon wanted John in Cardiff. Odd events followed the medical unit. Then something burst out. Jack suspected he was hosting an ancient, except whatever was in the unit with him was expelled.

Did you evict an ancient? Gwen wondered. Anwen had done crazy things to protect him, including ripping apart a building he was in and using a portal device into an area full of Rift energy. If she affected an ancient, that made her a threat to them.

Jack Harkness stood in his office by the windows overlooking the main floor, remembering the conversation he had with John about interrogation. They were recruited by the Time Agency because they were innate con men. What they survived since added to it. Jack doubted he could get John to share anything he didn’t want to.

The door opened and John entered slowly. He looked better. What caused injuries bad enough to disrupt internalized Nanogenes was one of many questions.

“We have another problem.”

John claimed the chair behind the desk. “I didn’t do it.”

Jack believed that much. “I need to know what happened in the infirmary. Don’t tell me you don’t know. You do.” Lying was a bad idea if it wasn’t necessary. “Gwen received information today that Anwen was the target in the attack.”

He turned as John hesitated.

“What happened?”

“Demeter is trying to force Bacchus out of hiding. She wanted a host. Ancients have limits. Taking an unwilling host is a battle of wills.”

“You forced her out?” Jack doubted that was the whole story. He was a bad host if he could eject her while unconscious.

“The goal was to bury herself in me like Bacchus did to you.”

The only way that explained Anwen being targeted by Demeter was if she kicked Demeter out. “What aren’t you telling me? Anwen’s abilities aren’t a secret.”

“She doesn’t want to talk about it.”

Jack needed the reason. Of all the questions that came to mind, why stood out. “How did Anwen know how to deal with Demeter?”

John shrugged. “Ancients are energy. They’re affected by the Rift.”

“The Temple of Bacchus is registering energy in space. The reports in Nova Scotia, that didn’t make the news, describe the red energy as demonic. All four publicly known offices were targeted in a coordinated attack. Possibly by an angry ancient.” Jack gave it a moment. “I talked to the general. Nessa was impregnated by an ancient intentionally. She went through Hell as the last two months of her pregnancy rapidly progressed. She could have died.”

“Demeter views Anwen as a threat. Once fully developed, she could take on an ancient.”

Not she had but she could. How did future Anwen get involved? “The essence in Anwen’s wrist-strap isn’t passive.” That fit with everything the general and John said about the adult version. She was a control freak. “How long have you known?”

“When she threatened to kill all of Demeter’s followers if Demeter hurt me.” Pause. “There is no way three countries organized and executed those attacks overnight. Even with ancient manipulation. More likely, Demeter manipulated a black ops group that was already attacking us. Probably promising that killing everyone here would make you incapable of functioning from the trauma or unrecoverable. Except if it succeeded, Aman/Azrael would have gone ballistic.”

Another crazy ex. From a future relationship that hadn’t happened in this time line. It was based on mutual survivors guilt. Idrissa’s jealousy might indicate Azrael had unresolved feelings.

“Bacchus is safe. Demeter’s willing to risk his safety to have him back.”

Jack needed to talk to Bacchus before the situation escalated further. “I have a dangerous idea.”

“A shared-dream of Ni’Athal?”


	18. Chapter 18

** Torchwood London; London, England **

Rex Matheson stepped into the hydroponics lab. He didn’t know why they had one and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. After what happened in Argentina there wasn’t much the plants could do to him. He regenerated. As much as he wanted to blame Jack, the truth was less dramatic. Transfusing Jack’s blood was necessary to end Miracle Day. Even knowing what would happen, Rex would have done it. Ideally without sacrificing Ester. That was his life long before Torchwood. Except then he had ambitions. Now he wanted to find a quiet vacation spot with Davy and forget the world.

The thought of that awful time inevitably led to Vera. She would have liked the infirmary. Until she met Owen. Even with her patience, she would have fed him to something. Rex suspected he was projecting. He missed having someone to confide in. She challenged him, but he could be honest with her. 

Confiding in Davy meant figuring out her family’s ties to past and present mysteries. He didn’t have the time or necessary information. The security concerns complicated their relationship. He wondered more than once if he needed to end it. Ironically, after the attacks, if her family didn’t have connections with Whitehall, he would have to end it to protect her.

The intercom clicked. “Director,” Langford said, “Are you near a landline? Mr. Spalding from Ireland needs to speak with you.”

Rex looked around and saw an office in the back. “Is there one in the hydroponics lab?”

“In the office.”

Rex walked toward the open door. “Transfer it.”

He leaned over the desk, pressed a button and grabbed the receiver. “Matheson.”

“Director, this is Rogan Spalding.”

Rex nodded. “What happened?”

“The Dail Eireann is the lower house of the Irish legislature. A TD is a member. One of the TD has been accused on social media of promoting military action against Torchwood. I have no idea who was involved.”

Rex wondered about the government lesson and denial. 

“His newborn daughter was abducted from the hospital. The media received several anonymous statements demanding the whereabouts of his missing baby.” Spalding hesitated. “I think it’s the father of Nessa Dove’s baby.”

Rex wondered if Ireland intended to challenge Nessa’s custody. Both America and France had made irrational custody demands. Spalding made accusations involving her sister Jeannette. It would have involved social services except she already turned eighteen.

“Why?” Rex tried to remember if what he’d been told about the pregnancy. He assumed Williams was the father. Jack mentioned his grandchild briefly. Rex had no reason to ask about paternity. 

“You need to read the letters.”

What aren’t you saying? “Send them.”

Spalding hesitated. “The government wants you to investigate. In person.”

“Not happening,” Rex said. “The chaos partly caused by your government makes it impossible to leave London.”

“A child’s life is at stake.”

“Unless there is obvious alien activity, Torchwood can’t spare the manpower. Even then, we would need an investigation arrangement with Ireland, including immunity from prosecution and deportation.”

“No one will agree to that.”

“My hands are tied.”

** Torchwood Four; Henderson Island, South Pacific **

General Trefor Williams stood in the drone room reviewing a dozen night time screens with footage from different air, land and sea bots. Until the new location, they hadn’t needed the other robotic options available. O’Malley had dolphins. Luc recently designed dogs. Xiu created an arachnid monstrosity for some reason; it was good with climbing but provided strange video footage. The scan data was more valuable but required Four to sift through it. 

“We have satellite network access,” Four announced. 

“Thanks. We need tactical data from Nova Scotia…” The general knew they had a list.

“Nigeria left a message for Nessa. Malcolm and Molly are at the compound.”

Shite. They were probably waiting for confirmation Four wasn’t destroyed. “Tell Idrissa they can be transferred here. Ask Xiu to arrange a portable workstation for a video conference in the infirmary.”

“O’Malley said he was delayed by pirates.”

“We need the supplies.” They weren’t prepared for the baby. 

“He had to make arrangements for tourists needing emergency medical attention.”

The general groaned. Drone was the other option. Anyone he previously asked couldn’t safely shop. “Ask Idrissa if he has anyone.” The only other idea he had was contacting the Refuge and asking Miriam. She seemed to forgive him after their brief affair. It was hard to know with her.

“Nigeria has a field agent in Canada.”

That could work. Except he would have to portal to a warmer area for clothes. “Baby items are the priority.” 

“Incoming call from London.”

What now? “Accept. Thanks.” It clicked. “Hey.”

“Spalding called. There’s a problem.” Rex hesitated. “I need to ask an awkward question.”

“Ask.”

“What do you know about the father of Nessa’s baby?”

The general handled expected that. “Why?”

“Spalding claims a TD’s daughter was abducted and the abductor wants the child.”

The generalfound Rogan or Connelly’s involvement more likely. “He’s an ancient.” If he knew her name, he had indirect access. “How would abducting a TD’s kid force Torchwood to negotiate?”

“I don’t know,” Rex said. “If it’s a hoax, it’s government sponsored.” He hesitated. “I thought it might be another custody argument. We’ve had problems with the relocated kids and Bobby.”

“Rogan and Connelly might have figured out I’m not the biological father. If the government thought the child’s father was Irish, they could cause problems.” It didn’t make sense. “Have you confirmed the baby was abducted?”

“As much as possible. It could be domestic.”

“Ask Connelly.” 

** The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada **

Viletta Thirion sat in an office reviewing Monty’s summary of atmospheric problems over the temple in Africa. Combined with environmental and seismic activity recorded by the satellite network’s scans, the planet had serious problems. It looked ancient-related. They needed to get it under control. 

The door slid open and Kol entered. Ettie didn’t need the distraction but had no idea how to explain it. Sex increased how much he affected her. When they were together, she couldn’t think.

“Four has a situation.”

Ettie looked up. “How? They’re on an inhabited island in the middle of nowhere.”

“That’s the problem. They don’t have supplies. For a newborn.”

She smiled. “You’re doing a diaper run?”

“Yeah.” Kol set a hand lightly on her back. “Once they get the items scanned, Four can replicate them.”

“We need supplies,” she realized. Most of what they needed came from Nova Scotia or Dublin. With everything happening, she hadn’t had time to figure it out. Ideally, the situation in Nova Scotia would calm down. 

“Make a list. I will contact you from Four.”

Ettie nodded. “Be careful.” Even biomechs had weaknesses.

“You too. Azrael said the Refuge made unusual requests for Keara to return to Nigeria. There could be a security threat.”

“I will run diagnostics. If we go into lock-down, you need to come in through the submarine dock.”

Kol leaned in and kissed her. “I will find something to go with the wine.”

“Sounds good.” Almost as good as being able to work without a distraction.


	19. Chapter 19

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones didn’t like the idea. Too many things could go wrong. As far as they knew, Bacchus started affecting Jack and possibly those around him at the end of April or beginning of May. The effects varied. The one common theme was the ancient wanted Jack and John back together. When his memory went, he romanticized a sleazy resort the two of them spent time at as Time Agents and became sexually aggressive. As disturbing as the possibility was, the best case scenario was probably Jack being unfaithful.

Ianto entered the infirmary with the dreams talismans as Jack and John prepared to sleep. When Jack and Gwen first used the talismans, they were tested in the infirmary. They had scan information from the initial tests and base lines. 

“Jack…” Ianto didn’t know what to say. They were dealing with an impossible situation. Using essentially magic items from one god-like being to communicate without another. It sounded insane even for Torchwood. “There has to be another way.”

“Global sensor reports indicate weather, ocean and seismic problems with no obvious cause.” Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand.

“Bacchus has interfered with dream talismans,” Ianto argued, knowing it was pointless. 

“We have to do this,” John said. “Bacchus approached us for some reason. Or he altered out memories to make us believe he had. Demeter approached Simon in another universe. Or convinced him she did. That universe was destroyed. That we know of, Simon, Oldaria, Robert and possibly O’Malley are the only survivors.” pause. “According to Redemption, several universes are gone. At least.”

Jack nodded. “We need to stop the conflict, if we can.” 

A thought occurred to Ianto. There was an ancient question they needed to ask. They didn’t know the extent of the time traveling Keara’s manipulations. “Ask what I am and why.”

** Dream **

Jack Harkness sat at a table across from John. He vividly remembered being there. If the memory was fake, it was impressive. The wall shifted to their left and Diony, the androgynous alien, stepped away from it. Is this what you were trying to tell us? Jack wondered. 

“This is dangerous.” The words echoed through the room followed by a sense of uneasiness. 

Jack nodded. “We need answers.” That Bacchus probably didn’t have.

“A being like you made an unconscionable arrangement with devolved interdimensional beings. Similar to Weevils. It made her unimaginably powerful. Capable of manipulating reality.” He sounded unsure how to explain. 

Keara? Jack wondered. From his experience with her, she was obsessed with Torchwood and Earth. She manipulated time like a game of chess. Intentionally starting a war between the ancients didn’t accomplish her goals, but could have been an unforeseen consequence.

John looked skeptical. “How do you know this?” 

“Others I thought were allies. It ended badly.”

“Have you met Keara? She’s a time-traveling human.” 

“No.” Diony tilted his head oddly. “We are not safe here.”

The shared-dream shook.

Jack tried to ignore it. They needed answers. “Who benefits from this chaos?”

“No one.”

John continued. “Your temple is generating massive amounts of energy. If you don’t go there, what happens?”

“The power needs to be redirected.”

“If it’s not,” Jack asked. He suspected he already knew the answer.

“The universe explodes. This universe is connected to many others and could cause a chain reaction.” Diony looked confused. “Why would anyone destroy universes?”

“What needs to happen for you to leave Jack? Willingly?” John asked.

“At the Temple, I can leave and absorb the power. But my enemies…” Diony shimmered. “May not exist.”

John nodded. “Would you be able to hide again, if you needed to. If Jack let you?”

“Yes.”

Jack looked at Diony. “How is Ianto involved in this?” 

A demon-like being with red eyes appeared and the room darkened. The uneasiness increased.

The newcomer reminded Jack of Gwen’s descriptions of the brothers. “Morpheus?” 

“Icelus.” He glared at Bacchus. “Your woman and followers are out of control.” His anger vibrated through the room. “They violated the accord. Repeatedly.”

“It is not my fault.”

Icelus growled. “This madness woke the dragon.”

Jack stood with his hands out in front of him. “I don’t know what caused this. But we need to resolve it without destroying the planet.”

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper sat in the conference room with Michael on her lap and Trefor sitting two seats away building a castle with blocks. He was bored and kept asking when Ianto was coming back. The baby thankfully was content to hold a teddy bear and watch her work. 

More reading than working, she thought. After what happened in Dublin, she had to monitor social media, anonymous tips and police reports from several countries. Without Four to translate, research and redirect the information, she had to use an artifact and skim the material hoping she didn’t miss anything. She hoped the sentient AI could handle it again soon.

Trefor looked up from his blocks. “Ianto is scared.”

Gwen looked up from a tablet computer as several alarms sounded. The cacophony ended moments later. The intercom clicked.

“What happened?” Anwen asked, worried.

Overwhelmed, Ianto said, “I don’t know.” Pause. “Jack and John used the dream talismans to contact Bacchus. I can’t wake them…”

The room blurred and Ianto’s voice faded into the background. Gwen wondered if she was passing out. She tried to speak, but nothing happened.

“Mom.” Trefor’s voice reached through the haze.

“Follow my voice,” Morpheus said.

** Dream **

Gwen found herself standing in a spring field with warm sunlight and a slightly chilly breeze. It looked familiar. She sensed Morpheus before she saw him. He looked like a horned demon with lavendered eyes. Previous visits he used a different location. This one she suspected was from her memories.

“I need to wake up.” She passed out in front of the boys.

“Phantasos is watching them.”

That wasn’t reassuring. 

“The Tourellotte family lost control of it’s network. Dozens of the children were taken by military-affiliated businesses and organized crime.”

“Is that why you’re killing in London?” Based on reports, she suspected they were also killing in France, Belgium and Netherlands. 

“We’re making a statement and observing reactions to the deaths. Others are doing the same. The humans are escalating the conflict among ancients.”

“How do we find the children?”

“Ask Arawn. The Goblin King. He found a way around the alchemy hiding them.”

It wasn’t important, but Gwen wondered how he got the nickname. “How?”

“Ianto can use the owl feathers or the cat to summon a messenger.” 

That should have sounded insane. “The attack on the hub,” she suddenly thought to ask. “Was that caused by an ancient?”

“Partly.” The dreamscape shimmered. “If the robots had not arrived, Arawn would have dealt with the situation. This planet belongs to a creature called the Dragon. Essentially a fire elemental. All of it’s avatars are connected to Torchwood.”

“The red energy in Nova Scotia?”

“Yes.” Morpheus shimmered. 

The dream disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

** The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada **

Viletta Thirion stood, stretching as diagnostic information scrolled on her workstation screen. Reports from the lower levels suggested a problem with an unstable marine monitoring lab. It was sealed over a biological contaminant before she took over the facility. Ideally, it was no longer a problem. But she had no way of knowing without opening it.

“Computer, what’s status of marine lab five?”

“Contained.”

Ettie moved toward the keyboard and two red lights reflected off the screen. She looked around, wondering where they came from. The lab had warning lights, but they were much larger. Puzzled, she turned back to the screen. She moved her head to rub her neck and the lights moved. She realized the lights came from her.

It was going to be that kind of day, she thought.

Unsure of a better approach, Ettie turned toward the room’s primary security camera long enough for a clear picture. Then returned to the keyboard and retrieved the CCTV footage. When it appeared on the screen, she backed it up.

My eyes are glowing red. Ettie shook her head. “Computer, scan Viletta Thirion and compare results to previous scan.” Her thoughts went to Nessa during the wait. 

The workstation screen changed. At least it wasn’t pregnancy, Ettie thought reviewing the results. The energy changes made her think of the attack on Nova Scotia. If that was her cousin having a temper tantrum, it explained why people ran. 

“Computer, call Luc at Nova Scotia.”

The red lights increased in brightness as she waited. Ettie didn’t feel angrier than usual. If anything, she was annoyed at the inconvenience. She had work to do and the Terminator impression interfered. 

The computer finally clicked several minutes later.

“Luc’s busy,” Eryn said apologetically. 

That triggered temper warning signs. The stupidity annoyed Ettie further. “I have a problem.” She explained the glowing eyes and the scan readings.

“It’s an early warning. If it works the same way as Luc’s ability.”

Ettie groaned. “Someone’s attacking the Observatory?” Her hands flew over the controls. “There’s no indication of it.” 

A security notification chimed. She clicked it. A sensor in Jerard’s flat showed unusual energy build up.

“I found a problem.”

Eryn spoke hesitantly. “Ettie, uh, if what happened to Luc is happening to you. The red light is a physical form of your anger. It causes intense fear. And has the potential to injury people threatening you.”

“It’s genetic,” Ettie realized. She grabbed for her keyboard. They didn’t understand why their grandfather conducted alchemy experiments on himself. It caused serious anger and had psychological side-effects. Luc had the worst temper. Jerard was the craziest.

A more specific scan of her cousin said the same thing was happening to him. She swore.

“Ettie?”

“Jerard. I don’t know what he’s turning into, but I can’t stop it.” She sat unceremoniously and typed. Her own fear overwhelmed her temper. When she considered the possibility of her cousin developing an ancient ability, she was afraid of what she would have to do to stop him. It never occurred to her that she couldn’t. 

The youngest Keara Montfert woke in the infirmary. Startled, she looked around.  “Promise me…”  Her words from previous vision echoed through her head. Her eyes widened and she slid off the the cot. Unsteady, but determined, she rushed across the room.

Wait for me, she thought, hurrying down the corridor as fast as she could. 

Keara fumbled with the security controls outside the adjacent room. She suspected a safety precaution to monitor how much time she spent with him. The panels lights suddenly changed and the door slid open. Red light glowed through the panel between rooms. Except unlike her vision, the door to Jerard’s cell stood open. 

He glowed red, similar to her vision. “You knew.”

“Jerard, you’re here for a reason.”

He reached for her hand. “Ettie kept me from leaving.” 

For everyone’s safety including yours. “What did the government offer you for access to Torchwood Nova Scotia?”

Jerard laughed and the energy pulsed through the room. “A lot. Luc has it locked down. No one is stealing anything from him.” The humor faded and she wasn’t sure if it was an act. “After what happened to his parents, he would wade through blood before anyone stole anything from his office.”

Keara believed that much. “You sold access because you knew the government couldn’t get passed Luc?”

He twined their fingers together. “We need to leave before Ettie gets here. She will try to stop me.” The door to the hall closed. 

“Jerard.”

Amusement filled his eyes. “Someone has to keep me out of trouble.” 

Red energy surrounded them both and the cell disappeared.

** Torchwood Four; Henderson Island, South Pacific **

General Trefor Williams held the shack door open. He wasn’t sure what to think of Kol. A basic scan showed the most advanced biomech the general had ever seen. Either the universe Azrael came from was very different or Kol wasn’t from the distant future.

“Thank you.”

He carried a large box through the door. “Aman/Azrael added to your shopping list. He said he would make arrangements for handmade items from Wales.”

“Anything is appreciated.” The general lead to a lift into the facility. 

“Did the transfer from Nigeria go all right?” The door slid shut and they started moving.

“Thankfully. Malcolm took over the infirmary. It gives me time to concentrate on a tactical assessment.”

“The mess in Canada was irrational. Jerard. If we can believe him. Said the government knew they couldn’t take the facility.”

The general wasn’t sure what the Irish intended. “Ireland evacuated the area to protect the civilians risking detection.” The door opened and the general held it. “They came armed for a siege.” Then followed Kol into the hall. “Probably intimidation.” 

“Have you heard about the missing baby?”

“Yeah. Rex sent copies of the media letters. I think it’s opportunistic.”

Kol nodded. “The Refuge sent the Ferryman.”

They weren’t happy, the general thought wondering why. Boby Zhau handled difficult rescues and extractions. The Refuge was mad, knew something about the baby or both. 

The computer interrupted. “The observatory issued an emergency notification over the network.”

Kol stopped walking abruptly.

The general stopped and turned toward Kol. “What happened?”

“Jerard suddenly developed an ancient ability. The same as the red energy Luc Sarkisian used to hold off the military. Keara either left with him or he took her.”

“I need to go back,” Kol said, setting the box on the floor. He started walking away as the computer continued. 

“Ettie is concerned it might not be safe. What happened to Jerard is happening to her.”

The general did not like the sound of that. “Send Jack a message. We need a conference call.”


	21. Chapter 21

** Dream **

The Ni’Athal bar creaked and shimmered. Jack Harkness stood trying to mediate between two strong personalities. Icelus radiated anger. Bacchus felt overwhelmed. Despite being on opposite sides of a conflict, they wanted the same thing. 

“Is it safe for Bacchus to leave and deal with his temple?” 

“Safe from who?” Icelus demanded. “With the power from his temple, no one could challenge him.”

“Tonatiuh…” Bacchus hesitated.

Icelus growled and the room shook. “Again?”

“No. The…” Bacchus uttered something incomprehensible. “Disrupted his fellowship.”

Icelus turned, looking at Jack. “Tonatiuh got into a territorial argument with Demeter. Bacchus seduced Tonatiuh’s acolytes. Twenty, thirty followers.”

John lowered his head trying not to laugh.

“He forgave me for that,” Bacchus insisted. “I found him a new priestess. In an uncontested area. She recruited new acolytes.”

“You’re hiding from Tonatiuh?” Jack asked.

“Him, his allies…” 

“What does disrupting his fellowship accomplish?”

“It made him mad.”

Jack wondered if the situation involved rumors. “What if the desired result was indirect?” If Bacchus didn’t do it, he looked guilty because everyone believed he was capable of the offense. From experience, Jack knew what rumors could do. His own reputation resulted in accusations that he took advantage of and manipulated Ianto. “With you in hiding, Demeter’s and your followers are distracted.”

“When Demeter’s angry, planets suffer,” Icelus said.

In Greek myths, winter was a result of her daughter’s time in the Underworld with Hades. “How do the creatures benefit from this situation?”

Bacchus suddenly realized, “It weakens us. All of us. This conflict requires using energy and resources we wouldn’t normally use.” He shook his head and the dreamscape blurred. “They could feed off the energy produced by destroyed universes.”

“Is there anyway to prove it?”

“Redemption,” John said. “It’s outside time/space and monitors energy.”

Jack wondered if Keara on the station was involved with Simon’s attack. Maybe they staged it together. She was a powerful psychic. If connected to the time traveling version of herself, her ability was more powerful. 

“What would Tonatiuh consider proof?”

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper sat at the conference room table with the worst headache she ever remembered having. After a medical scan, she sent Anwen to get something in the infirmary from Ianto. The side-effects of communications from the brothers were harsh. Morpheus could visit while she was sleeping without a problem. But if he had to knock her out first, it hurt. 

Making it worse, both Trefor and the baby knew something happened. Trefor moved to the chair next to her and held her hand. Michael whimpered and wanted to snuggle. With or without something for the head ache, she wasn’t getting anymore work done. 

The door opened and Anwen entered. She carried an unfamiliar device in her hand as she moved around the table. “John keeps it with the Nanogene station. For burn headaches.”

Gwen found the comment weird, but didn’t know why. Since the infirmary incident, Anwen had been acting strange. “Thanks.”

Her daughter’s ability to use the device added to Gwen’s questions. But she knew better than to ask. Anwen sounded more and more like a rebellious teenager. With John back, it was a matter of time before their bond caused problems. Torchwood needed a parenting manual for insane situations.

The headache cure worked, leaving Gwen with more questions. 

Before she could decide what to ask, the intercom clicked. “Incoming message from London.”

Gwen hoped that wasn’t another problem. “Accept.” It clicked. “The kids are here with me.”

“Have you seen the Sarkisian notifications?”

That sounded ominous. “Not yet.” She doubted she wanted to know.

“Jerard escaped with a hostage. Ettie considers herself a safety threat and locked down the observatory. Keara on the station heavily sedated Monty after he requested it.”

Shite. “What is Luc saying?” 

Rex sounded uncertain. “Eryn says Luc’s under control but she’s overwhelmed.”

“Is there anyone we can send to help?” Gwen figured it was probably wishful thinking. 

“No.” Pause. “The situation in Libya is the priority. The energy is damaging the atmosphere and without Monty, we don’t have anyone with the right knowledge and skills to monitor it.”

** Dream **

John Hart stood. As a Time Agent, mercenary, Torchwood agent, he conned a lot of people. From what he was hearing, Bacchus had bad impulse control, a psychotic girlfriend and a reputation for chasing other ancients’ lovers. A cross between Greek mythology and a BBC drama. He was an easy mark. Even if he had gone after Tonatiuh’s followers, it shouldn’t have surprised anyone. 

“There was a conflict among the ancients before Bacchus was set-up,” John said. “How many followers could he possible seduce before Tonatiuh noticed? Even then why did it matter? Does he get power from sexual frustration?” Virgins were overrated. “How hard is it to get new followers? Build a temple. Perform a few miracles.”

Icelus growled.

John held up his hands. “If he seduced Lacene, would it affect your power?”

His crimson eyes darkened. “No.”

“It’s about ownership. Bacchus played with Tonatiuh’s toys. Maybe he doesn’t like sharing his harem. It doesn’t justify the current situation.” John waited a moment. “Someone, something, exploited a weakness.” Pause. “Who benefits from this chaos? If the creatures are Weevil-like, they’re driven by need. When their anger explodes, it’s not malicious. They don’t get anything from killing people.”

Jack looked at Bacchus. “The being you said made a deal for power. How did the interdimensional creatures give her power? What did she do with it?”

“Manipulate the ancients.” Bacchus looked frustrated.

“How did Ianto become a gatekeeper?” Jack asked.

“Lewella and Arawn,” Icelus said. “Trying to keep the conflict from escalating.”

John wondered if someone foresaw them negotiating. It made him think of Simon. “If someone offered a solution to the conflict, is there an ancient capable of resurrecting a deceased human?”

“Depending on circumstances, me,” Bacchus said.

Jack turned, looking at John.

“Has anyone asked?”

“Continuously,” Bacchus replied. “It’s dangerous. It would instantly create an unstable universe.”

“What about a human time-traveler?”

Bacchus shimmered, remembering something. “A human asked me to recreate a specific universe. She said if a Time Lord could accidentally create an indestructible mortal, an ancient could do the same thing to a universe. It’s how I knew about Jack.”

“You told her no?” Jack asked.

“I don’t remember. It was during a six month Bacchanalia festival. The celestial wine…”

Icelus turned and walked across the room.

“What did you ask for in return?” John wondered if Other Keara retaliated when she didn’t get what she wanted.

“I don’t know. An endless festival…”

Icelus growled and exasperation shimmered through the room. “That requires a pocket dimension and a massive source of interdimensional energy.”

“And mortal hosts,” Bacchus realized.

John continued. “Would Demeter like that scenario?”

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Ianto Jones stood in the infirmary between Jack and John reviewing their medical scans. He didn’t like what he saw. At least with Jack, he would regenerate. Between the Nanogenes and the alien antibodies, John healed. The injuries on the space station proved he wasn’t indestructible. While Ianto still had reservations about John, he redeemed himself and stabilized Anwen.

The door opened and Anwen returned. Ianto didn’t know why, but recent changes in her behavior worried him. He could easily dismiss her knowing where the device was to treat her mother’s headache. Between her curiosity, and John’s tendency to fix things when he was stressed, she knew where a lot of their technology was. 

“I got a medical notification,” Anwen explained.

Ianto partly believed her. Something in her eyes worried him. She walked around Jack and Ianto and took John’s hand.

“They’re still talking to Bacchus.” As much as Ianto wanted to, “We can’t wake them up.”

The lights flickered and the room vibrated. Ianto started glowing blue. His first thought was an attack on the hub, but seeing Anwen’s reaction, he realized it was something else. She seemed to hear something and pressed her wrist-strap to John. The lights flickered again.

“What did you do?” Ianto asked not sure he wanted the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

** Decommissioned Prison; Lyric Valley, Illinois **

Not for the first time, the youngest Keara Montfert wondered what she got herself into. They stopped initially at a small, rundown house for warmer clothes. While Jerard didn’t seem surprised to find clothes in their size, he claimed he didn’t know where they were. Her ability said the states. She didn’t know enough about America to guess.

From there, Jerard led across a snow-covered field. The building looked like a cross between an old prison and an asylum from a horror film. While he stopped glowing, the devil look fit the location. 

She shivered despite the warm coat and boots. “What are we doing?”

“Thought you were a psychic,” he replied, amused.

“I don’t know everything.”

“This house of horrors is similar to an old world Torchwood office.”

Keara nodded. “How do you know what it is if you don’t know where we are?”

“I know why the Dragon brought us here.”

The dragon rises  echoed through her head. She didn’t know what to ask first. “Is this the one with the mad scientist in the basement sewing the monster together? Or a psycho with a large knife  chasing dumb women ?”

Jerard laughed, stopping in front of what looked like a shed at a distance. “Definitely Victor Frankenstein.” He pressed his hand to what looked like patched wood. A metal door then slid open revealing stairs leading underground. He stood in the open doorway and held out his hand to her. “Your castle awaits, milady.”

Resigned, she accepted his hand. He tugged her in front of him. Then stepped away from the door. It closed, leaving them in a pitch black room. Until the red energy swirled around Jerard again.

“You can control it?”

“Partly.” Jerard led down the stone steps. 

“Why are we here?”

He waited to they were at the bottom and helped her off the last step. “We’re taking over the facility.”

“The government will allow that?” 

Jerard’s smile widened. “They don’t get a say in it.”

“How does that worked?”

He tugged her hand and started walking between cement walls. Motion sensor lights switched on and the red energy disappeared. An unmarked door slid open revealing a dusty reception area in desperate need of cleaning. From what remained of the furniture, she suspected it was last used in the late seventies. 

“The doctor needs a maid,” Keara commented, still trying to process the situation.

“Give it time.”

Why do you think I’m staying with you? She remembered the first conversation they had where he assumed she was the girlfriend he demanded. If he believed that, it explained his behavior. That could get ugly quick. “I need to go home to Nigeria at some point.”

“Who will keep me out of trouble?” Jerard’s eyes twinkled.

Keara hesitated, unsure how to say it. The last thing she wanted to do was anger him. “I can’t be your girlfriend.” After the Prophet rescued her from a virgin auction, the idea of a relationship nevertheless sex made her uneasy. 

The humor faded. “I won’t hurt you.”

She wanted to believe him.

** The Arctic Observatory; Prince of Wales Island, Nunavut, Canada **

Viletta Thirion stood in front of a large digital map of the world. For reasons she didn’t understand, dozens of additional locations registered with the Torchwood network, including Atmore. It reminded her of the mythological location notifications. There was no evidence they existed. Using stealth drones, Kailen confirmed several locations in Canada and the states. Luc suspected someone exposed Beaupre’s black op sites. She had an uneasy feeling it was something.

The door slid open and Kol entered the room. Things had been weird between them since he rushed back. It wasn’t that she didn’t care. She wasn’t affectionate. Romance interfered with work. If she tried explaining that, he would take offense. 

“Jerard logged onto the network.”

Ettie turned as Kol approached. “He’s confident you can’t get to him.”

“Luc parked a drone on the roof of the facility.”

Not surprising. “Subtlety isn’t a family trait.”

Kol nodded. “Eryn said they were yelling at each other in Armenian.”

“A Sarkisian family tradition. We all speak at least three languages. When we fight, it’s in Armenian.” 

After a brief hesitation, “You’ve said that Jerard is insane. Is that because of criminal activity or how much trouble he gave you after coming here?”

“Both. He was charged with industrial espionage. Luc called in favors owed his father to keep Jerard out of jail.”

Kol looked unsure of how to say something. “I think he did intentionally.”

Ettie stared.

“The investigators were unable to find millions worth of diamonds. Jerard got money from his employer, the company he sold the technology to and from the government for assisting in recovering information he probably hid.”

She swore. “He sold access to Torchwood to Canada.”

“Did it work?”

“I don’t know.”

Kol reached out and brushed his hand against hers. “Did he damage anything while he was here? Or was he entertaining himself?”

Ettie muttered in Armenian.

“From what I’ve read and seen, he’s self-absorb with an inflated ego. Complicated by being the smartest person he’s ever met.”

She shook her head unable to process that.

“When I researched him for extraction, he showed all the indications of a functioning sociopath. The court psychiatrist diagnosed him as a narcissist but didn’t mention anger issues.”

“His temper’s legendary.”

Kol nodded. “He successfully lied to an experienced psychiatrist. The temper likely would have disqualified for the plea deal.”

“What you’re saying is he drove me crazy because he was bored.” Ettie closed her eyes to control her temper. 

He twined their fingers together. “When Jerard transformed, he waited for Keara? Before she got there, he gained control of the computer around his cell. He didn’t hesitate or wonder?”

She shook her head. “If my cousin could have left, he would have.”

“He left as soon as he could. But he had to know what was happening.” Pause. “What did you do when you started glowing?”


	23. Chapter 23

** Dream **

Jack Harkness felt the energy change before an indistinct female appeared. Her anger shimmered. Icelus growled. Bacchus tensed. The room shook.

“You will end this now,” she declared.

Bacchus looked resigned. “Demeter…”

“No. Everything is in place. You will go to your temple and use the energy.”

John dropped to his knees, grimacing. 

Icelus growled. “You violated the accord.”

Jack held out his hands. “Icelus, can you or your brothers negotiate with the other ancients. Bacchus needs to resolve the temple and can’t if he’s attacked.”

Demeter turned, taking the form of a Welsh woman. She glared at Jack. “You are nothing more than a host.”

“You are a traitor,” Icelus declared.

Jack could feel John weakening. He couldn’t handle Demeter using him for access to the shared-dream. “Arguing this doesn’t change the problem or the solution. Bacchus needs to deal with his temple as soon as possible.”

Demeter moved toward Jack. Icelus reached out and threw her across the room. She shimmered on impact with the wall and the indistinct form returned. 

“Leave.” Icelus’ voice vibrated through the room.

Jack felt another change. John disappeared as his mind stabilized. Jack wondered if Anwen did something. 

Then a Welsh woman appeared. It took Jack a moment to place her. He saw the essence from Anwen’s wrist-strap. The future version of her looked a lot like Gwen. Visibly angry, the essence walked toward Demeter. Future Anwen grabbed the indistinct form by the throat. 

Demeter screamed as she shimmered. Then disappeared. 

The essence then turned toward Bacchus. “Do you want to find out if I can do that to you?”

He stared at her. 

“I did not sacrifice everything for your psychotic girlfriend to destroy my planet.” Future Anwen moved toward Bacchus. 

He stepped back into the wall and disappeared.

“Anwen Williams,” Icelus said. “An honor.” He smiled, the disconcerting expression reminding Jack of Lacene. 

“Don’t you have a war to stop?”

The ancient described as the god of nightmares laughed an unholy sound before disappearing. 

She turned toward Jack. “When did Torchwood start relationship counseling for gods?”

He shrugged. “How much of this mess did you cause?”

“All of it. Unintentionally. The time-traveling Keara and I need to talk.”

Jack suspected that was why she disappeared. “When this is over, will your younger self have control over her actions again?”

The essence nodded. “She won’t become me otherwise.” 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper handed Michael to Rhys. Neither the baby or Trefor seemed to like that idea. He turned and looked at her in the open doorway as if asking to stay. She motioned him to follow his father and regretted it immediately. Trefor moved and the door closed behind him. One of the many problems with trying to juggle her family and Torchwood. 

Tired, and guilty, she sat down and eyed the laptop. There was so much to do.

The computer announced, “Incoming call from Global.”

What now, she wondered. “Accept.” It clicked. “Hey.”

“Is Jack available?” Keara sounded confused.

“No.” He and John were in the infirmary trying to reason with Bacchus. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. A portal similar to the one the alien ship came from opened above the Libyan desert. Energy from the temple entered the portal. Simon disappeared without triggering an alarm. Oldaria and Robert’s ships are gone.” Pause. “It triggered miscellaneous changes globally.”

“Hold on.” Pause. “Computer, hold call from Global.” It clicked. “Computer, activate intercom.” It clicked. “What’s the status in the infirmary?”

Ianto responded. “Jack is still sleeping. John is unconscious.”

“Is Bacchus gone?”

“I don’t…”

Anwen interrupted. “Yes.”

“Any idea what’s happening in Africa?” Gwen wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

** Decommissioned Prison; Lyric Valley, Illinois **

** Thursday, December 9, 2021 **

The youngest Keara Montfert walked up the steps and stopped behind Jerard in the open doorway. After years in Africa, she hated the cold. While logic and common sense told her to leave, her intuition had other ideas. She had no idea what to tell the Prophet.

“What is this place?”

He stepped back, allowing the door to close and turned toward her. “A research facility with an ugly reputation.”

Keara crossed her arms and waited.

“It will allow me to coordinate between Torchwood and Beaupre’s black ops.”

“Why do you care?”

He smiled. “It makes me useful to Torchwood.”

Keara’s intuition nagged. He was a self-involved and potentially socipathic. He didn’t care what Torchwood thought of him beyond keeping Azrael from coming after him. What aren’t you telling me? 

Jerard reached for her hand. “We both need to sleep.”

As their fingers touched, a powerful vision overwhelmed her. She lost her balance and he caught her. The added physical contact increased it. The past and the present blurred as she tried to make eye contact. “Who is she?” 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness, Ianto and Michael returned to their flat. For the first time in months, Jack felt like himself. He suspected the consequences of what happened over the last two-and-a-half years would stay with them. The government attacks alone permanently damaged their trust of world governments. He and Rex needed a new strategy.

“Are we still getting married?” Ianto asked quietly. 

Jack reached for Ianto’s hand and twined their fingers together. “A week from Saturday.” It shouldn’t have taken unintentional reverse psychology from a bored ancient. 

“We can live stream it over the network. Attending in person is difficult and potentially dangerous.”

That reminded Jack of the other wedding in the works. “Tell Eryn they can do the same.”

Ianto nodded. From his expression, he had something else on his mind.

“What?”

“With the ancients gone, my ability might be. We need a way to protect employees and children from government attacks. Two of the offices have agents with children. Luc and Eryn should have the option to have kids without being afraid the government will try to leverage them.”

Easier said than done, unfortunately.

“Ask the general how Torchwood in the future dealt with it. It probably involved threats.”

Jack nodded. After seeing Anwen’s approach to the ancients, he knew it did. The question was whether Rex was ready to accept the necessity yet.


	24. Chapter 24

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

** Saturday, December 11, 2021 **

Ianto Jones woke curled up with Jack. The first night in too long they slept at the same time and anticipated getting several hours. Then the cat, one of the ancients gave him, appeared on his shoulder looking down at him. That confirmed Lewella or Arawn was still influencing the area. Russell slept in the dining area and had no conventional way of getting in the room. 

“Jack.” 

He mumbled. “Too tired.”

Ianto smiled. “The ancient trying to tell us something doesn’t care if you have a headache.”

“Bacchus would.” Jack shifted in bed. “Maybe the cat wants food.”

Ianto sat up as he spoke and the cat jumped onto the bed. “Then he would have raided the cabinet again.” 

Jack propped himself up on his elbow. “What’s the message…” His question was interrupted by his wrist-strap. He opened it and accepted the message. “What?”

“I’m reviewing the backlogs,” John said. “London, Cardiff and Dublin have received an unusual number of missing kid reports from other countries.”

Ianto turned and looked as Jack sat up.

“There’s something wrong with the case of the missing politician’s baby.”

“Spalding suspects the father of Nessa’s baby.” Although from a conversation Ianto overheard between Jack and the general, that was unlikely.

“If he’s still around, why would he abduct a politicians baby and write ridiculous notes to the media? With reporters asking why the parents aren’t being investigated, someone leaked a police file claiming Torchwood is under investigation.” John found it absurd. “The reporters are pointing out that all of the offices have media camped outside. So the theory is an unknown office sent someone to Dublin to fake Torchwood cases and abduct the kid.”

Michael fused as John spoke. Ianto moved over the bed and walked over to the crib. Michael pulled himself up. Then rubbed his eyes.

“Ideas? On any of the missing?” Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Gwen’s notes. Morpheus reported that kids were abducted from Tourelotte facilities by military-affiliates and organized crime. That fits some of the reports. What stands out is the lack of parental police reports. Family, friends, coworkers are notifying us instead of local police.” John took a moment. “Is Interpol still talking to us? Otherwise we need to start calling nonprofit organizations that combat human-trafficking.”

“Any in or around Africa?” 

Azrael or Idrissa would have noticed, Ianto thought, picking up Michael. Then turned toward Jack.

“No. Aman has tracked European organized crime in the past.” 

Jack doesn’t like that idea. “Nova Scotia is only handling emergencies. They’re overwhelmed. Is Liam in any condition to review his notes? He tracked the Tourelotte companies and unethical research in Europe”

“I don’t know. From social media, he reconnected with his contacts in Ireland and is tracking party drugs again.”

The cat sat down next to Jack. He looked at it. “Russell woke us. Are you seeing any ancient activity?”

“The brothers are still piling bodies.”

Ianto realized something. “Check Wales. The Goblin King,” known for relocating kids, “Identifies with Welsh mythology.”

“Check it how? Social media?” John asked.

Ianto had to think about it. “The South Wales Constabulary and the national databases. Assistance requests require authorization and mobilizing resources. Depending on the area, it will stand out.” He looked at the cat. “We’ve had multiple issues with a small town. DC Robertson will share information.”

“I met him. If he heard anything, he would call us,” John said with certainty.

Exploding graves, death omens and desiccated bodies usually guaranteed that, Ianto thought. 

Jack stood. “Contact the general. He can review the Tourelotte files, if Liam’s not up for it.”

“I’m in the conference room. Bring coffee.” The wrist-strap connection ended.

Ianto carried Michael over to Jack as he removed a fresh suit from the wardrobe. “I need to stay here with Michael.”

Jack turned to Ianto. “Get some sleep.”

He nodded. “Will you ask John something?”

“If he can still teleport?”

Ianto nodded. As much as he wanted the ancients gone, the ability meant he could protect himself and Michael if necessary.

Jack set a hand lightly on Michael’s head and kissed Ianto’s forehead. “He can.”

“Why…”

“You need normal for awhile.”

Ianto nodded slightly. They all did.

** Henderson Island, South Pacific **

General Trefor Williams helped Nessa outside. He was still concerned about the location. While they had clothes thanks to O’Malley, no one but Malcolm agreed to read the new safety manual. It was now a running joke that he posted pictures of dangerous animals, plants and bugs on the walls in the lift.

“Paradise.” Nessa smiled weakly. 

They walked slowly toward patio furniture Four replicated using plastic debris from the beach. It was ugly but functional. He helped her sit. The umbrella offered some protection from the sun. 

It reminded the general he needed to review the possibility of Four replicating Nanogenes. Normal pregnancies had potential complications. What Nessa went through was much worse. If it weren’t for Seren, he would insist on sending her to Cardiff for Anwen’s Nanogene station. 

“I’m healing.”

The general stood behind her with hands on her shoulders. “When you’re up for it, the beach is beautiful.”

Nessa set a hand over his. “How are you coping?” Before he could dismiss the concern, she continued. “Don’t. Everything you’ve been through. Coming back in time. Dealing with Jack. Developing a relationship with a much younger woman and being a father figure to her brother and sister. Then Liam.” Pause. “Your entire life was Torchwood military. At some point you earned the command rank of general. Now you’re forced to hide it along with your accomplishments.”

“I don’t need recognition.”

She squeezed his hand. “You need regiment. Dublin was chaos. But you understood it. Now you’re questioning if you should have negotiated with Ireland.” Pause. “What scenario would have prevented the military from attacking us?”

“None,” the general said quietly.

“How many people would have died while you tried to negotiate?”

Too many, he thought.

“The government would have blamed you for the deaths. If you negotiated a cease-fire, the government would have used the dead to argue that you needed to be replaced with someone who had more respect for Irish lives. But by retreating, and preventing the loss of life, the only ones to blame are the people who ordered the attack.”

“Anwen, my sister in the original time line, had a zero tolerance policy. She would have countered the propaganda by showing that we took every precaution to protect the locals and it was the attack on Torchwood that resulted in deaths. Not our response.”

“It’s a different world. Ireland, and other countries, are now seeing the consequences of evicting us. Rex will require a formal agreement.” Nessa emphasized, “Torchwood will benefit from our Robinson Crusoe impression.”

Not for the first time, the general wondered what he would do without her. He kissed the top of her head as his wrist-strap indicated a message. He opened it.

“What?”

Jack replied, “We need Liam’s research and his help if he’s up for it.” 

“He needs time,” Nessa said. 

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

Idrissa Oliveira stood with his arms crossed watching Aman/Azrael pace in their bedroom. He came back from London with information about the attack on Cardiff but acted guilty. Idrissa had no illusions his husband was a saint. Neither of them were. With that in mind, he saw two possibilities. Only one Aman would have trouble admitting to.

“Tell me.”

His husband disappeared. The energy tingling over Idrissa’s skin said he was still there. 

“What did you do?”

Idrissa emphasized, “Aman.”

He materialized on the opposite side of the room. “You do not want to know.”

Idrissa agreed. But they needed to talk about it. “Tell me.”

“I met a stressed soldier involved in logistics for covert military actions. While helping Rex.” He hesitated. “When I found him again, he was ready for recruitment. But finding out his government tried drowning children as a power play was too much.” He shimmered. “He was on the verge of self-destruction.”

Not only did you cross a line, you took advantage of someone that reminded you of me. Idrissa knew his justified anger was the least of it. Since developing god-like abilities, his husband struggled with the difference between what he could and should do. 

“I told myself he needed an ego boost. A dinner date. Romantic walk.”

And sex with eye contact and the lights on. 

“Then I followed him to work, accessed the file room and copied the hard drives.” Aman/Azrael hesitated. “I know why the kids were taken.” 

Kids first, Idrissa told himself. “Did you tell Rex or Jack?”

“I sent it to Four in a containment box. With what details I already knew.”

Idrissa closed his eyes. Saving children was the easy part. That was understandable and necessary. But practicality only went so far. “What did you tell him?”

“He thinks I am English.”

Not what I meant, Idrissa thought. They both knew it. “You created a different physical form?”

“Someone I knew in the future.”

Knew well enough to recreate his body. Jealousy of a man that no longer existed was irrational. But the entire situation was insane. “Is he a one-time informant?”

“No.”

A stream of questions tumbled through Idrissa’s mind. Most were accusations. It took minutes to calm his mind and focus on the immediate problem. “You need to continue…” He could not say it. “For how long?” 

“I do not know.”


	25. Chapter 25

** (Coffee Shop); London, England **

Rex Matheson sat at a small table with his back to a corner with a full view of the room. Working for the CIA and later Torchwood, paranoia came naturally. The raid increased it. Looking around the room, he found himself doing quick assessments. Two, maybe three, people were potential problems for different reasons. Nothing he couldn’t handle if he had to.

Muriel walked over carrying a coffee she showed no enthusiasm ordering. Despite several conversations with contacts, all he knew for sure was she worked for the US embassy. Someone trying to disrupt his relationship with Davy told her that Muriel was former CIA. Rex suspected something less conventional.

“Do you always eye people like potential terrorists?” Muriel asked quietly, sitting next to him with her back to a wall.

“Government agents. I expect someone to try to bag me and drag me into a van.” It happened once in South America. 

She sipped her coffee. “Which government?”

He shrugged. “Take your pick. All four public Torchwood offices were attacked. It’s a matter of time before countries start offering safe office locations in exchange for technology.”

“If that’s an option, you could have your pick of US cities.”

“I can’t offer anything that would justify the expense.” He turned, looking at her a moment. “Why are we here?”

Muriel set her coffee on the table. “What do you know about the Sarkisian family?”

“They’re quirky geniuses.”

She nodded. “That’s an understatement. Luc has a history of violently defending the Nova Scotia facility.” 

“Killing his parents in front of him made an impression.” From what little he knew, it was in-house. His grandfather Ronald Beaupre wanted something from the office, for Torchwood black ops, and killed his daughter and son-in-law trying to get it.

“Have you seen the media coverage from the US/Canadian conflict? That  support facility has extremely dangerous technology.” She gave it a moment. “Maintained by young people with ties to organized crime.”

A ridiculous conversation he had with Canada several times. “Emergency services have them on speed dial. Most of what they do is search and rescue. Fires, accidents, lost tourists.”

“With high end military robotics.”

Designed to protect them. “Why do you care about the Sarkisians?” Rex suspected the interest involved shared research between the US and Canada. The continuing interest in Bobby supported it. 

“Jerard resurfaced on the Internet. He’s untraceable. Suggesting he’s in a Torchwood office.”

Rex needed to discuss the possibility with Jack. If Jerard had control of a facility they didn’t know about, they needed to find him and deal with it quickly. “He’s not in Nova Scotia. Luc blames his cousin for a Canadian government hack attempt.”

She nodded. “The reason Torchwood abducted Jerard from a government facility.”

“We don’t have him.” He escaped from a cell at the Observatory. 

“Are you looking? He’s an escaped felon with access to Torchwood-comparable technology.”

The Sarkisians were searching for their cousin. They viewed it as a family problem. “We have no evidence of that.”

Muriel wasn’t amused. “He’s an international threat.”

“Not from what I’ve read. He took a plea deal for industrial espionage and was working for the Canadian government until he disappeared.” Rex wondered what changed. While the Canadians made noise about the abduction, they didn’t seem overly worried that Torchwood had him. 

As the conversation wound down, Rex had an uneasy feeling about what wasn’t said. After everything that happened, asking for help indicated desperation. Unless the US expected Torchwood to reveal Jerard’s location, they didn’t believe he could be taken alive or simply preferred him in custody. 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper stood at the counter making breakfast in the kitchen and dining area. It had been a long morning already. The Sisters in Birmingham were not as enthusiastic about protecting him as they were were securing Rhiannon Davies’ daycare. He wanted to go back to work. His frustration caused arguments and angered Anwen. Gwen worried her daughter would realize Rhys was only worried about her and Michael. Trefor already knew and Gwen suspected he knew why. 

Anwen groaned. “We need a different game.” 

Trefor started returning the checkers to the box. “I win those too,” he said quietly.

She tousled his hair. “Never apologize for it.”

The door opened. Rhys entered holding his mobile. From his expression, it was good news. Getting him out of the hub safely would be one less problem. “The Sisters arranged for a new employee. Bowen Watham. He’s local and will meet me in the garage.”

Gwen recognized the name. He was one of Icelus’ dreamers. She didn’t know exactly what Bowen could do beyond brutally defend himself without a second thought. She suspected he was some type of enforcer that targeted the Brothers’ enemies. When they weren’t targeting him.

“Bowen has some in common with Lacene,” Gwen said as her mobile rang. She reached for it, keeping her eyes on the stove. “Cooper.”

“This is Louis Guerin with Interpol,” he said with a French accent.

“Thank you for calling me back.” Gwen motioned toward the stove.

Annoyed, Rhys said, “I’m going to work.” He closed the fridge and walked toward the table.

Gwen turned off the stove. “Eight children are missing from a school in Belgium. The same school as Charlaine Legrae.”

Rhys gave Anwen a hug while she glared at him. He then turned toward the door.

“Forgetting something?” Anwen asked as a cookie jar rattled on the counter. 

Rhys focused on his mobile, not realizing Anwen was talking to him. The door opened. 

“Hold on.” Gwen lunged for the cookie jar as it lifted into the air.

It flew across the room toward Rhys and disintegrated feet from him. Unaware of what happened, he stepped into the hallway and the door closed behind him.

“Sit down,” Gwen emphasized, looking at Anwen. “Sorry.” Gwen kept her eyes on her daughter. “Torchwood received similar reports from several countries. And information that children were abducted as a result of unethical research.” 

** Henderson Island, South Pacific **

A ballistic shield extended from the front of the temporary shack. Outdoor lights illuminated the area. Liam Doughtery sat with his laptop and a thermos of coffee at the patio table. He needed quiet and fresh air. Working offered a distraction from decisions he needed to make. At least with his files, he understood what he was doing.

The door opened. The general hesitated in the doorway. It was awkward for both of them. Liam wanted a relationship Trefor couldn’t give him. It was nothing new. They tried different ways to make it work. With the baby, Liam couldn’t pretend anymore. He wanted something that wasn’t possible. Leaving didn’t work either. 

His hand shook as he reached for the thermos. 

The general sounded concerned as he walked over to the table. “You can send the files to Rex.” 

“I can do this.”

The general stopped and a hesitated a moment before setting his hands on Liam’s shoulders. He jumped, releasing the thermos. “I can make arrangements with Nigeria. If you need it.”

“A psychiatrist can’t fix me.” Liam loved someone he couldn’t accept. 

The general rubbed Liam’s shoulders. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

He wished he agreed. “I found something.” Somehow tracking corporations, covert military operations and organized crime was simpler than their personal problems. “Four is reviewing military affiliates, Tourelotte businesses and organized crime files.” Unable to resist, he tilted his head, touching his cheek to the general’s hand. “These kids have ancient-abilities. Controlling them has to be complicated. The people who took them don’t have details unless the kids were given away instead of abducted.” Pause. “Reporters are tracking unexplained events in France.”

The general tapped his ear com and spoke to Four about reviewing media reports. “Cardiff or London will take over.”

“Can we…” It was dumb, Liam knew, even as he asked. But sex was the one thing they didn’t have a problem with. “I need to forget for awhile.”


	26. Chapter 26

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Working for Torchwood, Ianto Jones learned a lot about secrets. They all kept them for various reasons. Seeing Gwen and Anwen, he knew something happened. Trefor’s insistence on carrying one of his sister’s stuffed horses added to it. Ianto suspected it involved Rhys.

While Gwen was still a complicated topic, he and Jack discussed the problem the general mentioned with Rhys. Ianto couldn’t help but wonder if the general lost his empathy as a small child to cope with his version of Rhys’s attitude. If that was the case, Trefor was in danger of permanent psychological damage. 

Ianto Jones entered his office with the boys. John sat at his desk with a tablet computer and a notepad and pen. Anwen stood at the workbench using a hand-held device to run a diagnostic on a mini bot. 

Partway across the room, Ianto looked down and realized Trefor wasn’t next to him. Ianto turned. Trefor held out a game to John. 

“Set it up.”

Ianto continued to his desk as Trefor climbed on John’s. That reminded Ianto of the many questions he had about Other Keara’s goals. He suspected her intentions for John were as complicated he was. The approach she used was similar to Jack’s introduction. Torchwood abducted and bribed them. Ianto suspected future she used what she knew of Jack’s experiences and modified it to deal with John’s addiction and codependency. 

“When are we getting supplies?” Anwen asked.

Ianto settled into his seat with Michael on his lap. “Jack’s working on it.”

“He’s following up on information Four sent,” John said.

Ianto tapped his ear com. “Jack?”

“I haven’t left yet.”

Anxiety flared. The attack on the hub and facing down the soldiers added to the PTSD. Evening knowing Jack regenerated, Ianto worried. Both traumas tied to his symptoms involved losing people he loved. “We’re in the office.” 

“I will meet you there,” Jack said. “Did you get my notes? John needs a list.”

Michael reached toward the ear piece. “Jack.”

Anwen looked up from the workbench. “Is he getting supplies?” 

“I am.” John sounded distracted.

“I need more ball bearings.”

“Write down specifics.”

Ianto knew he was missing something. The one time Anwen asked for ball bearings, she also asked for chocolate. Then he realized what she was actually asking for. Avoiding the awkward conversation was a blessing, but it meant they were both going to have instability problems again. More than usual. The alchemy and CN bond was why John had to leave.

“I want pizza,” Trefor said quietly. 

John looked up. “Red Dragon Centre?”

Trefor nodded, clutching the horse.

** (Abandoned Asylum); South of Loket, Czech Republic **

Jack Harkness arrived near the building he vaguely remembered visiting almost a hundred years earlier. While Bacchus was an ongoing annoyance for months, the experience unlocked memories. Some were more useful than others. A badly planned rescue operation involving a wrongfully committed lover, alien medical technology and an alien mercenary was better left forgotten. 

Something about the decrepit building looked off. Jack checked his wrist-strap. The structure was maintained, despite the boarded up look, and showed indications of very different technology. That shouldn’t have been on Earth. 

Jack wondered briefly about the social media reports. Someone familiar with Torchwood would know they could quickly identify technology by construction materials and energy. He walked through the woods taking additional scan readings. Soil contamination indicated it had been in use for years.

More information required the drone he arranged prior to arriving. With John getting supplies, Jack sent the message to Anwen using his wrist-strap. It guaranteed a secured connection. Only a Time Agent could potentially intercept the communication. While he had concerns about the essence influencing Anwen, there was no indication the future version posed a threat to Torchwood.

Additional scans from the drone provided more information. But couldn’t explain where the technology came from, who was using it or why. It worked similar to Four’s replicator. With the right configuration, and additional tech, the contamination could be avoided. Ignoring the obvious health and safety concerns said a lot about the people using it. As a Time Agent, it would have been drug production. Although not a kind he’d seen on Earth.

Jack reprogrammed his ear com with his wrist-strap. “Rex.” It clicked. “Rex?”

“Is it urgent?” Rex sounded distracted.

Jack explained the situation and the health hazards. 

“After a situation in Prague three weeks ago, the Czech Republic doesn’t hate us.”

Jack hoped it wasn’t government sanctioned. “Better contact Four for support and Nigeria in case I need back-up. The technology won’t affect Azrael.” 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

John Hart teleported near the entrance. The temperature alone told him he wasn’t in Manchester. After a moment, he realized where he was. The last time he was redirected, him and Ken found themselves in northern Brazil. John was still unsure what the ancient tried telling him. This time, he suspected the kids needed help.

He used his wrist-strap to reprogram his ear com. Then tapped it. 

“Why are you here?” Luc demanded.

John wished he knew. “An ancient wants me here.” He explained the intended shopping trip briefly. 

The connection ended moments before the door opened. He entered. The facility looked nearly the same. Luc upgraded and expanded security. The door slid shut behind him. Under other circumstances, John would have expected hospitality even arriving unannounced. But the kids had been through a lot.

The intercom clicked. “Captain Hart.” Eryn sounded tired. “Do you know where the break room is?”

“No.”

“I will find you.”

“Directions are quicker.”

Listening to her instructions, John wondered what her state of mind. Everyone had their breaking point. With everything that happened, it was more likely then not all four were overwhelmed. While understandable, it made the network vulnerable. 

** (Abandoned Asylum); South of Loket, Czech Republic **

Jack Harkness opened a secret panel in the back of the asylum. The same hidden entrance he used in the early 1930s except the simple mechanisms had been replaced with advanced alien technology. Using a hand-held device, he opened the door. Then shined a torch on the dark steps leading to the basement. 

Too easy, Jack thought. Someone could have anticipated tracking ancient-abilities and faked the social media reports. If it was organized crime, a competing group could have anticipated Torchwood’s reaction to the technology. Except why didn’t they take it for themselves. Unless they knew the current configuration was dangerous. 

He had an uneasy feeling, entering the stairwell. No one alive knew about Jack’s experience. Ianto wouldn’t have found it with access to Torchwood files. Unless the alien mercenary kept records. His former lover went on to work for the British government in retaliation for his father locking him up. He could have kept a journal or told someone. But Jack doubted it.

The hidden passage went the length of the basement. It looked different. The basement layout had been altered. A difficult but not impossible task with current technology. But it reminded Jack of something. When he saw a newer sliding door, he knew what. Before Torchwood had the automated vacuum- style maintenance bots, they used mechanized devices derived from an alien ship that crashed in the fifties. 

Jack flipped open his wrist-strap and contacted Anwen. “Check Global for a facility at my location.” The computer system from the future often had more accurate records about the past. 

“Future me,” Anwen said, referring to the essence in her wrist-strap. “Says it’s Torchwood black ops.”

“What kind of research?”

“I’m looking it up.” Several minutes later, she continued. “Genetic engineering. Future me says it’s a cloning lab. Possibly early biomech R&D.”

That didn’t fit the obvious technology. With the time line changes, it could be different. “If it’s the same facility, what will I find?”


	27. Chapter 27

** Torchwood Four; Henderson Island, South Pacific **

General Trefor Williams lay on his side in bed with his arm around Liam; both fully dressed. Typically, they had trouble avoiding sex. Any effort to focus on their relationship ended in bed. They joked they were hopeless. Until they decided to just have sex. 

“I’m sorry,” Liam said for the umpteenth time.

The general ran out of ideas on how to respond. Prior to going back in time, he had his share of misunderstandings and romantic partners angry because he couldn’t commit. Those conversations resulted in anger and occasionally tears. Having a lover ask for sex then start crying and apologizing was new. 

“Bad timing.”

“It’s my fault.”

The general kissed the top of Liam’s head. “You need sleep.” The only other idea the general had was Nessa. Unfortunately, that would make it worse. Bree was his first choice for psychiatrists, but she had her own problems. That left making arrangements with Nigeria. After the relocation from Canada, the general doubted Liam could be sent to Africa without being returned. That meant transferring a doctor they couldn’t spare or video conferencing. 

The computer clicked announcing Four’s intrusion. “Sorry. Someone accessed the satellite network using a Nova Scotia identifier from an unknown location and instructed it to scan independent satellites for encoded com traffic.” 

“Are we exposed?”

“No. It appears to be an independent global network using unusually advanced, alien or derived technology.”

Jerard Sarkisian, Torchwood’s very own mad scientist. The general knew he betrayed Beaupre’s black ops in the original time line but not the circumstances. “Check North America for previously inactive offices.” 

“What side is he on?”

“His own.” Keeping the oldest Sarkisian cousin out of trouble was a full time job and the general hoped the youngest Keara could manage it. 

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper had trouble focusing. Seeing her daughter’s temper result in her son destroying a projectile to protect their father was a wake-up call. She couldn’t ignore the situation anymore and she had no idea how to fix it. 

She sat back in the conference room and closed her eyes. The circumstances of Trefor’s birth complicated it. If she had an affair, or made mistakes that resulted in the drugging, she would accept the blame. Instead it left her struggling with an unthinkable situation that she couldn’t call a mistake because she loved her son. 

Rhys couldn’t handle it. Anyone other than Jack, and it wouldn’t have been a lingering issue. Rhys’ affair with Dawn and her pregnancy limited his self-righteous options. But it channeled his frustration into jealousy. He wanted  his son. Michael’s bond with Ianto and Ken and the baby’s ability to sense Jack complicated it. Unfortunately, understanding the problem didn’t resolve it or offer ideas.

Separation and divorce came to mind. They survived insane odds. Even the affair had minimal affect due to the circumstances. But Anwen’s protectiveness of her brothers made it dangerous to have her and Rhys under the same roof. Not to mention the psychological affect on Trefor. If she tried to discuss it, Rhys would dismiss the problem, blame her or Jack and get irrationally angry. While she understood his frustration, she had to act. 

Custody was a nightmare. The problems with the kids, and even Michael’s birth certificate, were Torchwood secrets for various reasons. Rhys would demand custody of Anwen and probably challenge Ianto for Michael. It was beyond anything the courts could handle. Knowing Jack, he would send Rhys to Atmore. The group that he led and protected there viewed him like most Torchwood people viewed Jack. Rhys’ anger would disrupt the Nigeria compound. She had no idea how the Refuge would react, but the Sisters would retaliate.

Gwen wondered if the vigilantes knew. She had to get Rhys somewhere safe. With the logistics problems, Torchwood needed someone with shipping coordination experience. Except London was the best location for that and it wouldn’t keep him from causing problems. Four was secluded but the general wouldn’t accept Rhys. Ettie wouldn’t either. 

The space station. If it was possible to coordinate supplies from there, it was ideal. Unlike Simon, there was only so much trouble Rhys could cause. He probably wouldn’t agree to it. The Keara on the station wasn’t the most understanding person. 

Gwen needed to discuss it with Jack. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss marriage complications a week before his wedding. Jack and Ianto’s relationship resolved some of Rhys’ concerns she would leave him for Jack. Her marriage alleviated Ianto’s concerns. She realized she needed to discuss it with him instead of Jack and hoped it limited the potential PTSD complications.

Her mobile rang. She reluctantly sat forward and reached for it. Interpol again, she thought, accepting the call. “Cooper.”

“Ma’am, this is Louis Guerin again. I need to formally request emergency assistance…” he trailed off sounding uncertain.

“What happened?”

“A truck entered the tunnel from France with cargo listed as perishable foods. Partway through, it disrupted the shuttle. Witnesses report children with magical abilities escaping into a maintenance area.”

The missing kids from Brussels, she wondered. “How can we help?”

** Decommissioned Prison; Lyric Valley, Illinois **

The youngest Keara Montfert entered the newly renovated computer lab. Dr. Frankenstein received a shipment of computers. Her nickname for Jerard. She felt like she was living in a horror movie. Areas of the extensive basement made her uneasy to the point she avoided them. She suspected her ability filtered psychic impressions to prevent psychological trauma. 

“I went outside for fresh air.” She sat in an old office chair next to him. “The snow froze. It crunches when I walk on it.” 

Jerard laughed. “Good insulation.”

“Do I want to know?” She motioned at a computer monitor.

He used an intentionally bad German accent. “I am disrupting global economics, Frau Igor.” 

“Why?”

“Torchwood black ops are supported by organized crime. No shortage of funding or victims.”

Keara wasn’t surprised. Why do you care? “You’re stealing from the mob?” 

“Relocating their funds.”

Resigned, she asked, “Why?”

His humor faded. The way he turned it on and off made her wonder if it was fake. “A black ops network coordinated the abduction of children and vulnerable adults. The goal appears to be an effort to use ancient-abilities against Torchwood. They’re using alchemy to hide them from the ancients.”

“I thought the ancients left. Don’t the abilities go away?”

“Partly. Some of the kids have abilities unrelated to the conflict.”

Keara’s intuition gave her insight. “It’s not over.”

“It’s ending. But clean up is left to those with an invested interest.”

What aren’t you telling me? She asked herself that several times a day. “What’s your interest?”

“Job security.”

“You’re breaking it so someone will pay you to fix it.” Under other circumstances, she might understand the humor. 

Jerard’s eyes lit up with amusement again. “I am causing the black ops network to expose itself to Torchwood.”

“What’s in it for you?” Keara knew the truth was somewhere buried in his lies. 

Jerard shrugged. “Amusement.”

Images from the vision she had when they first arrived flickered through her thoughts and she suddenly understood. He wanted a psychic not a girlfriend. He manipulated her from the moment they met and she couldn’t blame him.


	28. Chapter 28

** (Abandoned Asylum); South of Loket, Czech Republic **

A door slid open revealing a genetics lab. Jack Harkness stood in the doorway staring. As a Time Agent, he saw biomech facilities. Genetic modification, cloning, rapid aging. The possible atrocities sentient beings could commit was as vast as the universe. A fully operational genetic engineering lab with adult-sized ectogensis pods was something he never wanted to see again. The best case scenario was custom-ordered slaves.

“Anwen.” Jack hesitated uncharacteristically. “Tell your mother she needs to call Rex and keep him on the line. I need to contact the general.”

“Genetic engineering?”

“Yes.” Jack looked around the large room. “Eight active gestation pods.” A neural mapping device in one corner reminded him of Owen’s comments about Jonah Robard’s death. He had neurological testing while dying from heart attack complications. 

“Write down ‘possible clones for neural transfer.’ Rex needs to discuss it with Owen and Tosh.”

The sound of opening desk drawers and Trefor asking questions softly came across the connection. “Does Rex know what that means?” Her tone said she didn’t.

“It’s arguably possible to transfer a person’s mind into a copy of their body. Because of severe injury or advanced age.”

“Altered Carbon. Mum wouldn’t let me watch it on Netflix.”

It suggested a quest for immortality and didn’t explain the original technology he found. The pods were shielded from the biologically damaging tech. Unless that was the purpose of the bad configuration. That meant someone other than this group had the ability to identify alien technology and the people behind the lab had a way to heal the damage.

“I need you to do computer searches. The hub and Global.” Jack listed cases. The aquatic alien antibodies gave him an idea of what the replication technology was being used for. 

“I agree with myself,” Anwen said. “You need a secretary.” 

Jack smiled, thinking of the secretary jokes over the years as footsteps sounded in the background. “I have an office manager.”

“Jack,” Michael’s voice came over the connection.

“What happened?” Ianto asked. 

Jack wondered that at times. Amused, he asked rhetorically, “You wanted a better job title?”

Ianto groaned. 

** Torchwood Nova Scotia; Truro, Nova Scotia, Canada **

John Hart stood in the kitchen watching Eryn bake. She was stressed to the point where her hands shook. Under other circumstances, he would have appreciated fresh baked goods. When he lived with his Anwen in the future, he charmed the housekeeper into baking for them. That felt like a different lifetime. 

He thought of the essence tucked into the current Anwen’s version of his wrist-strap. The dream talismans gave him ideas. If they could share a dream, they could spend time together. He could show her the universe through his memories. 

The computer clicked. “John.” Kailen sounded near tears. “How much do you know about the Channel Tunnel?”

“It’s a nightmare for Torchwood situations. What happened?”

“I don’t know. British and French emergency services are trying to evacuate. Some type of explosion destabilized the ceiling.” Kailen started crying. “People are trapped with no chance of escape. A lot of people”

“Luc,” John said, “The bots you designed to build Cardiff’s underwater defenses, can you deploy them to secure the tunnel?” There was a major difference between the Cardiff Bay sea wall and the British Channel sea bed.

“Working on it. How do we by-pass Torchwood’s underwater defenses?”

John flipped open his wrist-strap. “Anwen Williams.”

“Are you still at the store?”

“No. I’m in Canada. Long story. Access Global and get control of tunnel security. Luc needs to send maintenance bots.”

The connection ended. John waited, hoping it was that easy. 

Minutes passed. Then his wrist-strap chimed. “What happened?”

“It wasn’t designed for remote-access. My command authority won’t work.”

John closed his eyes. Portaling into a structure required an exact location. “Have your mum or Ianto contact Keara on the station. She may need to transport people out.”

“No.”

“Anwen?” He opened his eyes, wondering if she was arguing with herself.

“You are not teleporting into a death trap.”

“Luc will hack CCTV for sending bots into the tunnel. Tell your mum. I need to go.” John closed his wrist-strap.

“That won’t work,” Luc said over the intercom.

John knew. He needed to establish the location so the bots could portal in. “It will help me identify the location for teleporting.” 

Eryn wiped her hands on a towel. “You need to go to robotics storage?” From her expression, she was having trouble processing the situation.

“We have to hurry.”

** (Abandoned Asylum); South of Loket, Czech Republic **

Jack Harkness exited the same secret door he entered. The walls started closing in. While Torchwood had been his life a long time and his life hadn’t been simple before he arrived in the distant past, the last several months were unusually stressful. If he was honest, the last two-and-a-half years changed him in ways he never expected or considered possible. 

He looked at his ring and smiled as memories surfaced. They met because of Torchwood and bonded over a pterodactyl. With any relationship, particularly between very different people, it had it’s ups and downs. While he doubt it was the lesson Bacchus intended, the ancient reminded Jack of what was important.

They were having a bunker wedding. Not that he could think of a better location. Their lives revolved around the hub. The honeymoon would be fun. Not the formal trip Ianto intended. But the first nights they had the hub to themselves after it was safe to return to the building.

Jack realized he hadn’t thought about a stag party. A night out with John and Ken would probably give Ianto an anxiety attack. Jack suspected a family night was more likely. At some point, that started sounding normal. 

His ear com clicked. Static filled the connection. That suggested a connection with one of the facilities outside of Europe.

“Captain Harkness,” a vaguely familiar female voice said. “This is Keara. The one that lives at Torchwood Nigeria.”

“Are you safe?” Jack remembered a brief conversation about Jerard Sarkisian escaping the Observatory and taking her with him.

“Yes. But you’re not. A group of mercenaries. Fifteen maybe. Left Karlovy Vary a few minutes ago. They have alien weapons.” Pause. “Most of the network is trying to prevent the Channel Tunnel from flooding.”

Jack hoped the timing was coincidental. Another thought occurred to him. “How do you have com access?”

“Jerard remote-accessed Nova Scotia.”

That wouldn’t end well. “When Luc responds, you need to stay out of the way.”

“He already has. I thankfully don’t understand Armenian.”

Male laughter filled the connection before it ended.


	29. Chapter 29

** The Channel Tunnel; English Channel **

John Hart teleported in holding onto a four foot stack of mini maintenance bots. Improbable wet cracks in the ceiling told him the breach was happening. Using his wrist-strap, he programmed the bots to repair and stabilize. Then networked the portal devices to allow other robots to use portal devices.

After the bots secured the ceiling, he focused on the tunnel. No one was in the immediate area. Not that he expected anyone. A quick scan revealed nothing. 

Sentinel appeared. The security robots were designed for defense and often used to help emergency services in Canada. But they looked like Terminators. Luc designed dog-like robots as an alternative but they weren’t as useful. When he calmed down, someone needed to discuss less terrifying robots. If for no reason other than public relations.

“Captain Hart.” Eryn’s voice came from the nearest robot. The static and sound quality were a result of having to relay it from the satellite network and tunnel.

“The bots are working.”

“Good.” She sounded relieved.

“Do we have CCTV footage yet?”

Luc injected, “No. The system’s down. Gwen is coordinating with Interpol. Rex is discussing the situation with Whitehall. The information is flawed. Interpol says the missing kids fled into the maintenance area. England disagrees. It’s complicated by the likelihood a military-affiliated company tried smuggling children abducted in Brussels.” 

“From the Tourelotte-funded school?” John didn’t envy the diplomatic nightmare Rex had to deal with. 

“Yes.”

Eryn interrupted. “Jerard sent information…”

Luc muttered in a language John didn’t recognize.

Kailen said, “Drones confirm the paramilitary Jerard reported. Keara on the station is asking if the tunnel is secure.”

“Azrael is aware of the situation in the Czech Republic,” Aman said. “Him and General Williams will deal with the mercenaries.”

That would be messy. 

** (Abandoned Asylum); South of Loket, Czech Republic **

General Trefor Williams portaled into the area. Initial drones scans showed alien technology dangerous to humans. It wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with area effects. With the incoming paramilitary group, he brought equipment inspired by his days leading ground troops. He’d seen little combat since coming back in time. But the biomechs with anti-Rift ability weapons were memorable. With that in mind, he came prepared.

An eerie feeling motivated him to switch on his personal ballistic shield. Depending on the weapon, it offered minimal protection. 

The general looked around trying to remember where he felt the eeriness previously. Not the location. It was a combat zone. 

“Four,” he said, using his ear com. “Check the scan data for small oddities.” Concealment, the general realized. “There’s a concealed power source in the area. It’s affecting my Rift ability.” That limited possibilities but indicated a serious problem. Ideally it was unintentional. But the Rossitor business in Ireland proved there were people with the knowledge and technology to harm him.

“Connect me to Jack.” It clicked. “I’m here. What is this technology used for?”

Jack explained the cloning and drug production.

“Would it work with the aquatic alien drug?”

“Probably.”

An idea occurred to the general. “Rapidly aged clones have genetic defects. The drug would in theory repair the damage. If it killed the clone, they would edit the DNA and grow another one.” 

A scream interrupted.

“Azrael found the mercs.” 

Weapons fire was followed by more screams. The general moved toward the sound, eying his surroundings. Something wasn’t right. If the facility was connected to Rossitor, they should have been better prepared.

There were days he wished he was wrong. He sensed the destabilizer moments before it fired. He jumped out of the way, but the range weapon still affected his ability. It numbed part of his mind.

“Confirmation on Rossitor.” The general scrambled into the woods.

“How bad are you hurt?” Jack asked.

“My Rift connection was severed.” The general looked at his portal device. “And my tech is fried.” He couldn’t remember hearing about that happening.

The sound of heavy footsteps added to it.

“I have incoming. Might be biomechs.” The general placed his back to a tree and adjusted his ballistic shield to fire a pulse weapon.

Jack Harkness emerged from a different secret entrance that hadn’t been upgraded. Then hurried into the woods behind the building. He used a hand-held device from the hidden facility to identify sensor distortions. He couldn’t tell what was concealed but could track movements. A group approached the general. Jack suspected soldiers. 

Questions circled his thoughts. He focused on the immediate task of getting to his son. They could portal out and leave the biomechs to Azrael. But that was easier said then done. Jack needed to draw Azrael’s attention. That made him think of the drones.

“Four,” Jack said quietly. “Do you have a drone with speakers overhead?”

“Yes.” The sentient computer sounded confused.

“Hover one over the sensor distortions approaching the general and very loudly announce biomechs.”

A drone soon flew low over the trees intentionally revealing itself. That alone was unusual enough to attract attention. More often then not they were flown in stealth mode to prevent being noticed. Then Liam requesting assistance was projected.

Torchwood’s angel of death quickly found whoever targeted the general and in a flurry of yelling, weapons fire and crunches, they died.

“All clear,” the general declared over the ear com.

Jack found the scene a few minutes later. Anger issues came to mind as he viewed the battered remains. Something set Azrael off and Jack doubted it was threatening the general. 

“They expected me,” the general said, stepping into view. “The stabilizer works specifically against Rift abilities.” He realized, “Unless they were expecting the Refuge, five biomechs with destablizers is overkill.” 

“Torchwood needs to make a statement.”

Jack agreed but suspected he and Azrael had very different ideas in mind. “We will discuss it with Rex.” 

** The Channel Tunnel; English Channel **

John Hart entered the maintenance area cautiously. The only light came from the sentinels. Scans from one of the bots indicated people hid inside. Witnesses that described the truck disrupting the shuttle said children escaped through a maintenance door. 

“I found what broke the sea bed,” Luc’s voice came from a sentinel. He sounded angry. The robot’s red eyes reminded John of the media coverage and what happened when Luc got angry. “The tunnel defenses were replaced with seismic charges. Whoever did it had knowledge of Torchwood and advanced technology.”

“This wasn’t a distraction,” John said. “It was a contingency plan.” That failed. “We need to review the names of everyone in this tunnel. Gwen can coordinate with Four.” He wondered if someone tried to blow the tunnel to kill the kids. “Send me what we know about the Brussel abductions.” 

A five- or six-year-old boy stepped into the dim light. The unusual gold-brown eyes and Scottish accent reminded John of someone. 

“Hi. What’s your name?”

“Alistair Tait.”

That suggested a different problem. John flipped open his wrist-strap. “Anwen Williams.”

“Where are you?!” She demanded. Something rattled in the background.

“Anwen,” John said carefully, “I need you to run the missing kids from the Tourelotte companies through Global. They might be future Torchwood employees.” Pause. “Do we have a genetic profile for Alistair Tait?”

“Uh.” She hesitated. “Yes.”

John used his wrist-strap to remotely run a medscan through the hub. The location and distance added to the time it took. 

“Confirmed.”

John set a hand over his face. “Someone has information about future Torchwood.” 

The sound of movement catches his attention. He look up as seven more children approach. Alistair must have offered to go first, John thought. Not surprising considering the man he would become. 

“Tell Keara on the station I have all eight kids with me. No obvious injuries. They need an evac and protective custody.” Being unable to explain why the kids were targeted or the need for Torchwood to protect them made the impending international discussion more complicated. Diplomacy wouldn’t work.

John wondered why the children were abducted and smuggled into England. Then a pixie face looked around the oldest of the boys with a red spark in her dark eyes. 

“Luc, can you run a medscan through the bot?”

“Yes. Why?”

“There’s a three, four-year-old girl. Run her DNA.”

White transport light surrounded the kids and they disappeared.

“She’s Jerard’s daughter.”


	30. Chapter 30

** Torchwood Nigeria; Sokoto State, Nigeria **

** Monday, December 13, 2021 **

Idrissa Oliveira carried the four-year-old into a playroom in the secured ward. Caring for Bobby came with a variety of challenges. His primary problem was his anger. Since the dragon-rising as Mata and Jama called it, Bobby’s temper included an occasional red glow. Considering some of the others’ problems, particularly in the secured ward, it was a minor concern.

The twins sat with the boy at a table secured the floor. Red energy swirled over the top. Idrissa wondered if his sisters knew what they were doing. All three turned and looked at him with red eyes. He stopped. His sisters showed no indication of an ancient ability previously, but they had predicted the dragon and sensed it. If he thought about it, had oddly mellowed in recent months.

“Down,” Celeste said.

Unsure of how to process the new development, he did what she asked. The red glow in her eyes increased as she reached the group.

“The dragon is retreating to it’s lair,” the twins said in unison. 

“Is the ancient conflict over?” One less problem would help.

Mata and Jama shrugged. “They fight like girls.”

Idrissa knew better than to ask. 

The intercom clicked. “Idrissa,” Vijay said. “Keara’s on the com. Jerard’s asking about Celeste again.”

The girl looked up at her name. 

“He wants a video conference.”

That was not a conversation Idrissa wanted to have in front of the girl. “Tell her I will call back.”

The red energy brightened and surrounded the kids briefly before imploding and disappearing. Celeste and Bobby went with it.

Idrissa stared. “Where did they go?”

“Home,” the twins said.

He hoped that meant Nova Scotia.

** Henderson Island, South Pacific **

General Trefor Williams sat on the patio holding Seren. Instead of building an above ground building, they had a picnic area with paving blocks made from recycled ocean plastic. Nessa had Xiu designing a greenhouse for fruits and vegetables. Regardless of time line or decade, normal rarely described Torchwood offices. But greenhouses and hammocks, another of Nessa’s requests, were weird.

The baby whimpered. The general checked the watch he started wearing to tracking feeding. Half-an-hour early, he thought, and tried to remember the words to the lullaby Liam downloaded. She fussed. Not that the general could blame her. Singing was not part of his skill-set.

His ear-com clicked. “We have a problem.” Four sounded confused. “Two children just appeared in the infirmary. Malcolm identified one as Bobby Sarkisian.”

The general stood. The boy was supposed to be in the secured ward at the Nigeria compound. He had Luc’s anger problems. Not surprising as he was Luc’s half brother. And limited control. They did what they could for him but even the Refuge people weren’t sure how to deal with it.

“Run the other kid’s DNA.” The general then realized someone needed to take care of them until they figured out what relocated them. “Wake Colina.” She needed the sleep but he didn’t have another idea. She understood alchemy, ancient abilities and kids. Somewhat.

“Malcolm woke her,” Four said. “Celeste Sarkisian. Her network profile says she’s Jerard’s daughter.”

That tugged a memory. She was, or would be, an ecologist. The general couldn’t remember hearing she was Jerard’s daughter, but the extended family was grouped together regardless of relation or surname. “Do we know his relationship with the mother?” 

“Stolen DNA. The search automatically notified Jerard who was looking.”

Seren fussed more. The general walked toward the shack that served as the above ground entrance. Early or not, she was hungry. “Wake Nessa. It’s feeding time.” Until the baby started using a bottle, it wasn’t something he could help with.

“Another energy surge near you. Similar to the kids.”

He hurried toward the door. “Activate the ballistic shield.” The general didn’t switch it on if he was outside.

“Security footage shows a man surrounded by red energy similar to the Nova Scotia military battle.”

Jerard? The general thought, entering the building.

Malcolm teleported into the room in front of the lift. Relieved, the general handed the baby to her uncle. Not for the first time, the general wondered what type of ability Seren would develop. They ran in her family without having an ancient for a father.

“Bobby said Jerard’s here for Celeste. From what I know of the Sarkisians, they have a strong sense of family.”

Unlikely your parents, the general thought. They essentially sold their kids trying to get access to their trust funds.

The general stepped back outside. A tall, angry man, surrounded by swirling red light that extended off his head in two horn like pulses, approached the barrier. He touched it tentatively. Red sparks spread across the barrier. He reached through the barrier.

“Shut down the shield.” The general didn’t want it overloaded.

The red energy dispersed with the barrier. Jerard’s devil-like appearance faded as he approached. The oldest of the Sarkisian cousins looked determined not angry. 

The general didn’t sense a threat. While that didn’t guarantee anything, he hoped there wasn’t a problem. Endangered kids upset people that weren’t family. He didn’t want to think what he’d do if someone threatened Seren.

“Where is Celeste?”

There door opened. The general didn’t have to look. Malcolm returned with the girl. Jerard looked toward the approaching footsteps with a smile. A red light shown in his eyes as Malcolm reached them. 

Celeste held out her arms. A light sparked in her own eyes. “Papa.” 

Jerard picked her up and spoke softly in French. She hugged him. Even mad scientists could love their kids.

The general couldn’t place her accent. It wasn’t French or Canadian. But a lot of places spoke French. He suspected somewhere in Europe. If she was one of the Brussels kids, French was one of three official languages in Belgium.

After a brief disagreement, Jerard said, “She needs to stay.” 

Red energy swirled around her, producing two horn-like sparks from her forehead as she spoke in French. Her reaction suggested she understood English. 

“I can’t stay.”

The general wondered if it was a con. It was obvious he didn’t speak French. Coaching a four-year-old wasn’t difficult under most circumstances. Not that he blamed Jerard. Raising a kid, nevertheless associated with Torchwood, required a safe location. The general didn’t want the mad scientist in his facility.

Celeste replied in French, looking and sounding genuinely unhappy. It looked like they were having an argument. Impressive coaching, if it was a con.

Jerard looked at the general. “I’m currently living in a dungeon under a decommissioned prison. I have to finish my work.”

That location sounded vaguely familiar. The general never had a reason to know the obscure offices. “Does she have anger problems like Bobby?”

“I don’t know.” From Jerard’s tone, he wished he did. “Ettie has information on the punching bags we use. If Celeste is like Ettie or Monty, it won’t get bad before puberty. Luc had serious problems with anger and impulse control before puberty and Ruthie got it under control. He has his mother’s files.”


	31. Chapter 31

** Torchwood London; London, England **

Rex Matheson hated politics more than usual. Since the first time a Torchwood office was considered an embassy associated with the Hague, he had an idea. An insane one that required the right unfortunate circumstances. An artificial earthquake caused by seismic devices and breaching the Channel Tunnel gave him the opportunity he needed. The urgency of preventing another disaster endangering hundreds if not thousands of lives helped.

While Davy assisted with the technical information to prove it was impossible using current technology to crack two hundred and fifty feet of seabed, her family made her a security risk. He trusted her. But common sense kept him from participating in the primary plans.

Despite Langford not liking the competition, him and CeCe helped plan a media stunt challenging world governments. The escalating conflicts endangered planetary security. Rex preferred subtler methods. Typically diplomacy was subtle social manipulation. But he traded in his kid gloves for a sledge hammer.

Rex looked up as CeCe entered the office. Having spent time in care, and working at clubs, she had unconventional friends and contacts. Between her and Liam’s social media contacts, memes, blogs, and articles would go viral over the weekend.

“We made the news in Ireland.” She crossed the room.

“What happened?”

“Connelly found the TD’S baby coordinating with Rogan and the general. It’s something from a BBC drama.” CeCe sits across from him. “The wife had an affair with a Traveler. The TD didn’t know who the father was other than it wasn’t him. In an effort to get rid of the kid, hide the affair and point the finger at Torchwood, he hired a couple of Travelers.”

Langford entered while she was speaking and walked over.

Rex shook her head slightly. “She’s alive?”

“And safe with her father. The wife knew and was preparing to run. With the arse in jail, she can file for divorce and the baby can come home.” CeCe smiled. “As a result, Connelly is on his way back. Apparently embarrassing the government and failing to make use look bad negatively affected his standings as a spy.”

Rex remembered what that felt like. It didn’t necessarily mean they could trust him, but there was hope.

“I called a few of my father’s Army buddies. One’s that weren’t associated with Torchwood black ops,” Langford clarified. “Rumors are circulating about illegal government orders, black ops and crimes against British citizens. The request for therapists with security clearance is high for peace time.”

Rex spoke with a few friends and contacts from his CIA days. The US and Canada were having similar problems. “Good for forcing change.”

“The subtle social media is starting,” CeCe said. “People positively discussing Torchwood. Captain Harkness agreed to pose for pictures. We have fifteen in addition to various media pictures and YouTube videos. A friend with the local LBGT community wrote an article about his upcoming wedding and how him and his partner adopted a baby.” 

“Good.” Rex nodded. They needed the feel good PR. “Do we have enough people to promote the petitions?”

“Definitely. Pictures of an armed helicopter exploding over the English Channel approaching the Cardiff office went viral. Combined with media footage from Canada and witnesses in Ireland, it’s internationally known that the governments tried to destroy Torchwood. More importantly, they tried and failed.”

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper knew what to expect, but it still hurt. Her and Rhys were together before she joined Torchwood and had been through a lot. She loved him. But she couldn’t get through to him. His attitude toward Trefor was setting Anwen off. Between puberty and the affect John had on her because of their bonds, it was going to end badly. If she didn’t get angry and accidentally kill her father, Gwen suspected John would do it. When she made arrangements to transport Rhys from the hub, by force because he wouldn’t willingly go, everyone else understood.

“I have a business to run!” Rhys shouted, throwing the suitcase she packed for him on the floor.

Gwen felt tears well in her eyes for the first time in recent memory. “I will figure it out.” Jack was handling it, but she couldn’t mention that. “You can’t stay.”

“I am not leaving.”

The first tears slid down her cheek and she wiped at them absently. “It’s not safe.” If he survived Anwen’s anger and John’s devotion, the Sisters of Birmingham were next in line. They showed concern for Anwen already and were known for killing men they perceived as abusive. While she was the threat, her anger was based on Rhys’ treatment of Trefor. Having met the general, the consequences of Rhys’ attitude were obvious. 

“It’s Jack, is it?!” Rhys demanded. “He’s getting married!”

Gwen closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. Sending her husband away would increase Ianto’s anxiety again. His relationship anxiety was tied to his PTSD. “It’s you, Rhys,” she said quietly. “Your irrational jealousy. Your disregard for our son.”

“Your son.”

Exactly. My son doesn’t need a self-involved father. “Keara on the station will accept you, if you’re willing to help with logistics. If not, you are going to Atmore.” Namir was the only office boss or manager that didn’t consider Rhys an unnecessary complication.

“I am not leaving Cardiff,” he emphasized, stalking toward the door. 

Gwen pressed the button on a hand-held com device. A white transporter beam surrounded Rhys and he disappeared. His suitcase went moments later. 

She sat on the floor unceremonious, pulled her knees to her chest and cried. 

John Hart entered the storage room for the old alchemy lab. Presumably everything Torchwood knew about the combination of magic and science related to the ancients, including Dmitri’s journals. It had been repeatedly proved there was a way to hide people from ancients by blocking their bond. If it could work on that powerful of a connection, there had to be a solution to the problem he and Anwen had. Leaving wasn’t a realistic option.

Unfortunately, the room had no filing system. Dmitri wrote everything by hand. From what he said about the records, previous Torchwood alchemists had the same dislike of computers. Not surprising since reasonable devices weren’t used in the 1940s and earlier.

He wanted to ask Anwen, both of them, to transfer the future one from the current one’s wrist-strap to his. He could use the help. But the kid needed the older version of her to keep her head on straight. He suspected there was something she hadn’t told him. From the way she hovered around Trefor and he indirectly begged for attention, John suspected it involved Rhys. 

A spark of purple energy ran the length of a book spine. John reached for it, hoping it meant something other than an alchemy problem.

His mobile rang. He stopped and found it in his pocket. “Hey.” He removed the book from the shelf carefully with one finger.

“I just spoke to Ianto,” Ken said. “Do you mind if I watch the kids? He said there was a problem with the nanny.”

John wondered what Ken wasn’t saying. Between his issues and the attack on the hub, it was strange for him to volunteer. “We need someone.” An idea occurred to John. “What about the mall job?”

“The store closed.”

And you’re had trouble finding another job, John concluded. “You will have to be in the hub. Rex is still working on the government problems.”

Ken said hesitantly, “I will figure it out.” Then added, “I miss Michael.”

Not surprising, he cared for him after he was born. “Are we good?” John ended their relationship because he had to leave. After finding his Anwen was still alive, at least her spirit, he didn’t see them resuming their relationship. Even when he needed a lover, he could see Ken reacting the same way as Liam. That could lead to Ken drinking again.

“Yeah…”

“Make arrangements with Ianto. We will talk after you get here.” Although John had no idea how he was explaining it. Circumstances forced him to tell Ken about the Time Agency and Anwen. He knew Torchwood was real. But John had trouble understanding that his Anwen was essentially a sentient ghost in her younger self’s wrist-strap.

The call ended in pleasantries. 

The book glowed purple in his hands as John returned his mobile to his pocket. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dmitri anticipated the problem and found the answer before dying. Or after. The line between life and death seemed to blur when Torchwood was involved.

Ianto Jones followed Jack into the hallway. Leaving Michael with Anwen and Trefor in the ballistic shield playpen even for a few minutes made Ianto nervous. As much as she was a threat to her father, he reminded himself, she loved her brothers. 

“Michael’s fine,” Jack reassured, stepping closer. They kissed. 

As much as Ianto wanted to believe the stolen moment was romantic, it wasn’t. “Tell me.”

“Rhys is on his way to Atmore. Keara on the station tolerated his anger long enough to arrange it.”

Ianto expected that. Rhys would ideally calm down in a week or a month but not immediately. “How’s Gwen?”

“Not good. She’s in the conference room video conferencing with Andy.”

Ianto pressed his face to Jack’s chest. Memories from before the 456 swirled. Their relationship started after Gwen rejected him. She wanted a commitment and Rhys had proposed. Knowing the anxiety was irrational and accepting it were two different things.

Jack kissed the top of Ianto’s head. “Rhys leaving doesn’t affect us. Or our wedding.”

Ianto wished he believed that. 

“Except Gwen won’t be picking up the wedding cake. With all the stress, I thought Trefor could help choose one.”

Despite everything, Ianto smiled, picturing the Transformers cake Trefor would choose.  “Rhiannon and Johnny can bring it.”

“Anwen suggested dressing up sentinels as bridesmaids. She doesn’t want to wear a dress.”

Ianto laughed, hugging Jack. 


	32. Chapter 32

** Millennium Centre; Cardiff, Wales **

** Friday, December 17, 2021 **

Rex Matheson felt uneasy watching the security footage from the Donald Gordon Theater. It seated nearly nineteen hundred people. Seats were hotly contested. The UN Security Council and International Criminal Court had priority seating. Then reporters from major national and international news organizations. Smaller rooms held representatives from the EU and various countries. One room was specifically for officials from countries not recognized by the international community or the UN. Roald Dahl Plass, the plaza between the Centre and Cardiff Bay, was filled with camera crews despite the weather. The Red Dragon Centre restaurants and local pubs were broadcasting BBC like a sports event. Butetown had so many people, additional constables were brought in from as far as Scotland and Northern Ireland.

Breaching the English Channel using technology had that effect on the world. While various groups of scientists insisted it wasn’t real, and Great Britain and France tried to downplay it, Torchwood invited scientists to view the sea floor damage before it was completely repaired. They stayed to document the progress.

Davy adjusted his tie for the third time. “After everything, why are you afraid of a press conference?”

“I am not afraid.” Rex absently rubbed his chest where he was impaled at the beginning of Miracle Day.

She grabbed his hand. “You are going to change the world.”

A knock came at the dressing room door and it opened. “Five minutes,” Langford said from the doorway. 

Rex kissed Davy lightly on the lips. 

Walking from the dressing room to the stage increased his anxiety. He resisted tugging at his tie. What he was about to do went against his experience as both a Torchwood and CIA agent. It had the potential to backfire as the various governments had already proved they dismissed any evidence they didn’t like. But he had no other options.

Jack, the general and Eryn waited by the stage entrance. The four of them represented the publicly known offices and had previous media coverage linking them to Torchwood. Jack looked like WWII as always. He and the general wore a dark suit. Eryn contrasted them with a bold colored, African patterned dress. 

“Are you ready?” Rex asked Eryn. From what he’d seen, Jack and the general could handle anything.

She nodded. 

“Time,” Langford said. 

With as much confidence as Rex could fake, he led onto the stage. Jack followed. Then Eryn and the general. It reminded Rex of a high school auditorium for some reason as he crossed the stage to the podium waiting front and center. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said into the microphone, “I am Director Matheson of Torchwood. Previously we avoided media coverage. The majority of what Torchwood deals with is complicated and unbelievable. But a lot has happened recently to change my view on secrecy. While full disclosure is impossible for various reasons, policies and procedures are changing.” He gave it a moment. 

“We have a systemic problem more complicated than what the press called Miracle Day. Torchwood is struggling with a shadowy network of corporations conducting unethical research for various purposes. We monitor homeless shelters, immigrant services and refugee migrations and statistical changes. To track victims of unwilling human experimentation.” Pause. “Why haven’t the journalists of the world heard of these human rights violations? Because there is an international effort to conceal these crimes.” Pause. “As conflicts between Torchwood and governments increased, authority and jurisdiction has been argued. We have been described as an extension of the International Criminal Court. There wasn’t a need to formalize it until three offices were threatened or attacked by military groups and Torchwood headquarters was served with a pile of invalid warrants.”

A series of images from the London police raid appears on the screen above Rex’s head.

“While the governments argue sovereignty in efforts to discredit Torchwood, they are actually motivated to hide crimes against the global community. Yes, we will provide evidence to prove it.  That’s the purpose of our meeting today. ” 

He paused to sip bottled water.

“Queen Victoria founded Torchwood more than century ago to protect Great Britain. While she might have envisioned it would protect the world one day, it’s unlikely she anticipated Torchwood would need protection.” Pause. “Unfortunately, the UN requires the support of it’s membership and the ICC is not globally recognized. Torchwood needs to be recognized internationally by individual governments. Many of the same governments violating human rights, committing war crimes or allowing them to happen. As a result, those governments will not sign agreements. They will make arguments similar to the United State’s insistence that climate change isn’t real.” Pause. “I ask everyone in countries where petitioning the government is safe to advocate for Torchwood. All members of the UN are eligible to request tours of the Torchwood space station for scientists with credentials and peer reviewed articles. Any country with a Torchwood agreement to handle aliens, alien technology and unexplained events, makes it citizens eligible to apply to Torchwood. Countries with Torchwood agreements, UN and ICC membership can apply for defensive assistance.”

A robot appeared on the screen moments before it fired on an incoming missile which exploded in flight.

“With that said, we have prepared statements from current employees to give a better understanding of Torchwood.” 

Rex motioned toward Eryn. “Ms. Sylla manages the Torchwood office in Nova Scotia, Canada.” He stepped aside as she approached the podium.

“Good morning. My office provides support. Many have seen our robotics.” A sentinel portaled in next to her. “This scary looking bot was designed for defense and is used primarily for rescue operations.” 

The screen behind her showed video footage of a sentinel climbing a burning block of flats. 

“We routinely provide assistance for complicated emergencies where people are unreachable by conventional means. Or lost in areas that are large and/or difficult to search.” She motioned toward the sentinel. “This specific robot rescued a baby trapped in a burning building and found a missing two-year-old in below freezing temperatures. Both kept people from having to risk injury or death…”

Rex watched the audience react to Eryn and similar reports by the general involving dangerous party drugs and human-trafficking. He left out references to aliens but mentioned experimenting on children. Then Jack took the podium. He talked about aliens ranging from Weevils to the aquatic aliens and provided pictures few people would believe.

** Roald Dahl Plass **

Anwen Williams stood on the lift holding Trefor’s hand. They were bundled against the cold. The chameleon circuit kept them hidden from the crowd. They had been promised a first-hand look at Keara’s spaceship. Her and her brother were freezing their arses off for the same reason. Trefor wanted to see it. 

An alarm sounded from a drone remotely piloted by John in the hub. Expecting the spaceship, everyone looked up. The large vessel entered the atmosphere and hovered over the Millennium Centre. Anwen wasn’t impressed, but Trefor gripped her hand and stared at it in awe like most of the crowd.

A circle of lights then lit up in the center of the plaza. 

John’s voice came from the drone loud speaker. “Please move away from the lights on the ground.”

People moved away. Some focused on photographing the ship. Others eyes the circle.

A white beam than focused on the circle, transporting her mum from the ship. People stared in amazement, including Trefor. Anwen smiled. It worked as John predicted. 

When the light faded, she said, “I am Gwen Cooper.” Her voice was amplified by the drone as it appeared above her. “I will be demonstrating basic Torchwood technology…”

** Millennium Centre **

Jack Harkness knew few believed him. After a spaceship over London, the Cyberman attack on Torchwood, the 456 manipulating the world’s children, there were still people denying the existence of aliens. 

“How many people don’t believe a word I said?” He asked rhetorically. “Even if I brought an alien on stage, many would dismiss it as a costume or special effects. Without a personal experience, it’s unlikely any skeptic would change his and her mind.” 

An image of the British military on Bute Place between the Millennium Centre and the Red Dragon Centre appeared on the screen.

“Twelve days ago the British Army attacked the Cardiff office attempting to breach our sea wall and drown us. We have been living in the facility for months because of previous attacks, including one on a daycare caring for our children. As we scrambled to get them to safety, my fiance volunteered to distract the soldiers to buy us time to save our kids. He’s lucky to be alive.” 

Jack took a moment to look around the room. 

“Our wedding is being held inside our facility. Scheduled with the understanding that an emergency can happen at any time and we will have to postpone it.” Pause. “Torchwood field work is a 24/7 job. Whether we’re helping emergency services or coordinating with law enforcement to rule out possible Torchwood cases. Or investigating situations no one here will believe. Field offices are always on-call. London has employees with regular hours. They can go home to their families and shut it off at the end of the day. But not field offices. We live and work together.” Pause. “The Cardiff office has lost several people in the last fifteen years. Miracle Day cost us two out of five. Several have been severely traumatized, including one that was hospitalized for indefinite psychiatric care.”

Jack motioned at the screen behind him. “Do you know what we did after the attacks? We repaired the damage and went back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needs some serious work and I hope to edit it along with the rest of the series to date. Thank you for reading my AU.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, please comment. I'm wondering if I should continue writing my AU after finishing off the last pieces. Thank you.


End file.
